Pros and Cons
by David Carner
Summary: AU, Thirty months after her arrest, Samantha Lisa Garrett walks out of a prison and Chuck Bartowski is waiting for her. Can the CEO of a multimillion dollar company and former con artist find their way together? If his sister, business partner, and all his employees have anything to say about it, they will. CHARAH
1. Ch 1, Homecoming

A/N: I hear you groaning, not another one, so let me explain. I have Asperger's. Sometimes I find myself fixating on something, and that's been this new fic. So instead of fighting it, I embrace it. This fic has been in many people's hands, but something was wrong with it. I wanted something slow (I feel you rolling your eyes) but as it progressed I realized I had the chance to do something, just fun, and caperish. So, consider the first six to seven chapters the lead in. I have eight of them already completely written, and as I complete a future chapter I will update this. I'm thinking weekly, but if I should get done early...(I'm also the guy who sometimes updates every 24 hours.) As for everything else, I'm working on those to, but I do/did have dry socket, and things have slowed to a crawl, hence why I'm publishing this to give you something to read. Enjoy this one, it's been fun, and it will remain fun. There's a few more angsty moments then I've ever done (save that one shot) but it's kinda necessary. BTW, thank you Zettel for the title name. It's seen at least four different ones.

A/N 2: I need to thank Zettel, Halfachance, Angelgurl0 and Steampunk . Chuckster for help with this one. While I was writing it I was dealing with a tooth issue that turned into dry socket and small things were wrong with this one. These fine folks helped me fix it. This fic has been working its way through my brain for a better part of six months. I knew how it started, how it ended, I didn't know how the middle went and then Angelgurl0 made an innocent comment and I knew. This one is a slow burn (not 40+ chapters like some people I know) (love ya SC). One last thing. Bryce is a GOOD dude in this one (Wade1978 just disowned me) No backstabbing, no nothing, he's a good dude. I hope you enjoy Pros and Cons, Ch 1, Homecoming

A/N 3: Jenny, Sam, and Sarah are all the same person and will soon be Sarah Walker. Hopefully there is no confusion.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck,

* * *

The cell door buzzed open and Sam walked into the property room, and up to the property clerk. She'd been looking forward to this day for two years. She had survived and there were times she wondered if she would. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves. The property clerk studied Sam for a second, and Sam gave her a small smile. The property clerk picked up a bag beside her, and opened it.

"Samantha Lisa Garrett?" the clerk asked. Sam nodded. This was really happening. She was really leaving. Two long years were finally over and she was free again. "One pair of jeans, blue, one tee shirt, white, one vest, black, one pair of shoes, black, and one pair of sunglasses." Sam nodded. "One purse, forty-three dollars inside." The property clerk studied her. "Sam, you gotta chance, don't mess this up."

"I won't," Sam said, her throat tight. The clerk grinned at Sam, and shook her head.

"If I see you back in here, I'm gonna kick your ass," the clerk said with a grin. Sam smiled. "Bathroom's over there for you to change. Anyone here to pick you up?" Sam shrugged. "Okay, if not, the bus will be here in forty minutes."

"Thanks," she said. "And Harriet, I won't be back." Harriet gave her a smile as Sam went into the bathroom. She changed out of the prison outfit, and began to put on her own clothes. It felt like heaven not to be wearing something from the prison. The clothes still fit, which was good. If anything, they were a little looser. She chuckled to herself, she had worked out in prison, and taken self-defense classes. Guys weren't the only one's who could come out of prison fit. She wasn't jacked up or anything, she was more athletic, she ran, for endurance and cardio. While she was inside she did everything she was asked to do. She didn't cause any problems, and even took a few college courses.

She paused at the bathroom door before opening it and wondered if he'd be there. She told him not to. She told him it was time for her to move on, and he gave her that grin he always did, and those kind brown eyes of his sparkled. Where was she going to live, where was she going to work he had asked. All valid questions she had no answer for. As usual, he insisted to let him help her, even thought he had no reason to. She shook her head and smiled. He was the one person that treated her like a person, through everything, and he wanted nothing from her. Nothing at all, in fact, he had even said something about her getting back with her boyfriend. She didn't have the heart to tell him, again, that Bryce wasn't really her boyfriend, although she was sure Bryce had told him that many, many times.

She looked in the mirror at the woman in front of her, and grinned. She nodded, pleased with herself. She was twenty-four, and she had her whole life in front of her, and someone who wanted to help her. She couldn't let him, he deserved to be free of her. She was the daughter of a con man and also a former convicted felon, he didn't need her associated with him. She walked outside, and Harriet let out a wolf whistle. Sam winked at her, and walked to the door. A buzzer sounded and she walked outside into the sunlight. She had been outside in the yard during her stay, but there was no cage, no bars holding her in. It was a brand-new day for her. She had thought about changing her name, literally starting a new life. She thought about where to live, where to work. She couldn't take advantage of him, but he said he was going to make her work if she took the job. He needed a personal assistant to keep people off of him, and he trusted her. She told him he shouldn't. He gave her that smile he had that made parts of her warm she didn't like to acknowledge and told her she'd never done anything wrong to him.

"Sam," she heard his voice. She looked over, and there he was. Chuck Bartowski, co-owner of Carmichael Solutions, the company that believes everyone deserves a second chance. She snickered at that, knowing how much the tagline drove Bryce crazy. Chuck and Bryce had built it from the ground up. It had started out as a video game company, but quickly had expanded into cyber security, and even a little into the recovery of missing items, persons, and even money when fraud was involved. His breath had hitched a little when he saw her. She was so beautiful, inside and out, and seeing her made his world better. He steadied himself before he spoke. "Need a ride, pretty lady?"

"I thought I told you I had it under control," she replied, grinning, both of them knowing she was messing with him. This was just part of who they were, and he didn't know how much she appreciated him for it. Chuck just grinned like he always did.

"I mean if you don't want to drive," he said, and she realized the car he was driving was her Porsche.

"How'd you get my car?" she asked. Chuck shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"I told you I'd take care of things," he said. He had. When she went in, he told her to trust him, that he'd take care of things and in two years they'd figure everything out. He grinned at her and gave her the line she knew was coming, but was 100% Chuck Bartowski. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Enough, it's all I can do to get Bryce not to punch you each time you say that," she said, serious, but a grin on her face. At this point Chuck was so used to saying it just it irritate Bryce it was just automatic.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said. She walked up to him, and he opened his arms. She hugged him, like she had never hugged anyone before. He didn't realize what he was to her, he didn't realize he might be the only person in her life she could actually count on. She had had virtually no human physical contact in two years, and for him to be the first person she touched was perfect. This guy, this amazing guy, that didn't have a clue how special he was. She pulled away, lowered her sunglasses and gave him the best stern look she could.

"We're gonna need some parameters, Chuck," she said. He grinned at her, and nodded. "I'm paying for my room," she said.

"It can come out of your salary if you want," he said, shrugging.

"I plan on actually working," she added.

"Oh, Sam, you are, I need someone to keep the jackals at bay, and I know you can," Chuck said. "Look, do this for six months, a year, if you hate it, fine, but then I can give you a reference, you have a work history, and you can rebuild your life." She relented and nodded. She stopped.

"I'm paying for the car," she said.

"Uh, no, this bad boy is mine now," he said.

"Jessie is a girl, and she's not yours," Sarah said, grinning.

"Jessie?" he asked. "You named your car Jessie." She gave him a playful smirk.

"Deal with it, Bartowski," she said. He grinned.

"Gladly," he said softly. "God, it's good to see you here, in the open," he said, his arms wide as if pointing out how open it was. She took a deep breath.

"Chuck, you need to let Bryce and I go."

"I just think you two are good together," Chuck said. "You two could have a great relationship."

"Chuck, he didn't come see me like you did," she said.

"It hurt him to see you in there," Chuck said, defending his friend. Same old Chuck, seeing what he wanted to see. "You two can pick up in your relationship in no time." This was pointless.

"Chuck, I spent two years in jail, I don't think a relationship is what I need," she said, getting into the car. Chuck nodded, tossed her the keys, and walked around to the passenger side, grinning. "What?"

"You know if a guy got out of jail what he would be thinking about," he began, and trailed off grinning. She bounced a shoulder.

"I never said anything about not getting a hook up," she said winking. Chuck had a look of faux shock on his face, but it quickly faded. He sat beside her, and watched her.

"It is so good to see you out of there, you look good," he said. She did, she looked real good, but she was Sam, and no matter how bad she thought she ever looked, he thought she looked good. He had missed her. She started the car, and sighed contently. She looked over at him.

"I worked out," she said, winking, and took off. Chuck laughed and thought back to the night three years ago when the three of them met.

 **-ooooo-**

"Where's Jill tonight?" Bryce asked over the din in the bar. He and Chuck were seated at the bar having a drink. Midterms were over, and the two were celebrating. A half of a semester was left in their collegiate careers and then, they were out of Stanford with their degrees. The two had decided long ago when they graduated they would work together. They had been joking for years about what to name their company, and Bryce had to admit he liked the name Carmichael Solutions, even if Chuck did suggest it. The tagline…it made him want to groan each time Chuck said it. Chuck wanted to fix problems, give people a chance, but they both knew it would never fly out of the gate, so they decided to make a video game first, cash in, and then expand into other endeavors.

"She and some of her sorority sisters are partying," Chuck said, a forlorn look on his face. "I guess. At least that's what she told me." Bryce studied his friend. He thought he knew what was going on, but if Chuck didn't want to see it….He decided to try the straight forward approach.

"Dude, is there someone else she's seeing?" Bryce asked. Chuck shrugged. "I don't mean to be that dude, but things sound weird, off, you know?" Chuck put down his beer and turned toward Bryce.

"I mean I don't think so," he said, as honestly as he could. "But something weird is going on. It's like one minute we're moving forward together, and the next, she's pulling away, and you know how that scares me."

"Man, not everyone is your parents," Bryce said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Jill may go, I don't know, but I'm here, Ellie is there for you, and Morgan can't wait for you to go back home."

"Thanks, Buddy," Chuck said. "Well hello," Chuck said to the blonde that plopped down beside Bryce and grabbed one of their fries. It was obvious he'd had a few, because he never would have said anything to her, or been his normal self and stumbled and stuttered. Chuck was memorized. He chided himself, he had a girlfriend, but this woman, and her blue eyes that seemed to crackle. He forced himself not to stare at her.

"I had to come over here and prevent the crime that was happening," she said. Bryce and Chuck shared a look and turned toward her. She gestured to the fries. "You're letting the fries go cold." Chuck grinned and shoved them toward her. "Really? It was really just a cheesy pick-up line to introduce myself, but I'll never turn down free fries." The two chuckled. "Okay, why the serious look. Wait, are you two together and I interrupted something?"

"Us, no," Chuck said, making Bryce laugh. "I mean, you know dude, if I was, you would make a pretty great boyfriend." Bryce gave him a look. "I mean, come on, you're handsome, smart, know all the movies, and a nerd at heart." The blonde looked at one and then the other.

"Well," she said, eating a fry. "Is it reciprocated?" Bryce studied Chuck, and shrugged.

"I mean he's in the top twenty of guys I'd ask out," Bryce replied. The blonde laughed and Chuck exploded, making her laugh even more.

"Top twenty?" Chuck replied. He stood and gestured down his long frame. "Have you seen all of this? Top twenty?"

"Well, let's be fair, you're a little tall, and I'm secure enough to say that your height would bother me a bit in a relationship," Bryce said. Chuck picked up his beer, looked at Bryce, looked away, and then to Bryce again.

"Well, that's fair," Chuck said, and took a sip of his beer. The blonde was laughing.

"I'd say you're both pretty secure," she said. "Jenny Burton," she said, holding out her hand and shaking first Bryce's hand and then Chuck's.

"I'm Bryce Larkin, and that goof is Chuck Bartowski," Bryce said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to Chuck. "He's wallowing in misery worried about whether or not his girlfriend is cheating on him." Jenny raised an eyebrow. Chuck was going to say he wasn't wallowing since Jenny had shown up, but he knew he shouldn't, even thought he really wanted to.

"What did he do?" she asked. Chuck put down his beer, and tried to look offended. She could tell he wasn't and smiled.

"Probably was too nice a guy, if you want the honest answer," Bryce said, shrugging. Jenny looked intrigued. Too nice of a guy? Such a thing existed? "This guy, his parents leave him, his sister raises him, and what does he do, he goes and gets a full ride to Stanford. Then he convinces me, when we get out, to start a company that is about one thing and one thing only, helping people because they deserve a second chance." Bryce turned to him and clapped him on the shoulder, pride apparent. "Most people life takes a dump on, they get mad, pout. Him, he turns it into his life work to be more, to do more." Chuck shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. Jenny studied both men for a second.

"You sure it's just top twenty?" she asked, popping another fry in her mouth, grinning.

"Top fifteen," he said, shrugging, and lifting the beer to his lips. Chuck put his near arm around Bryce's shoulders, pulling him in for a side hug.

"Top two, and you know it," Chuck said.

"Who's number one," Bryce asked, curious.

"Pete down the hall," Chuck replied. Bryce nodded.

"Yep," Bryce replied.

"Who is Pete down the hall?" Sarah asked, about to burst from laughter.

"Oh, he is only the best cook we have ever encountered, and for tutoring him, he makes us dinner all the time," Chuck said.

"Wait," Bryce said, straightening up and looking at Chuck. "You'd take me over Pete?" Chuck shrugged.

"I'm not so sure anymore," he said, grinning.

"Okay, you two have had too much I think," Jenny said, finishing off the fries.

"No, we're just relieved because we're a half a semester away from being done with college," Bryce admitted. "And he's keeping his options open if Jill is cheating on him."

"Jill is an idiot," Jenny said. "No offense." Chuck felt his insides do something with that.

"None taken," Bryce replied. Chuck was standing there, his arms out, as if to say, "I'm standing right here." "See, Jill doesn't appreciate him."

"So she's having just enough sex with him to keep him in line?" Jenny asked grinning. "One of what they're having," she said to the bartender as he came by to check on them. Chuck pulled out cash and paid for it. She gave him a look.

"We're celebrating and I feel like being nice, even if you are disparaging my girlfriend," Chuck explained. Truth be told, he wanted her to hang around, and she could disparage all she wanted to.

"If she was here I wouldn't have to disparage her," Jenny retorted. Chuck made a face mocking what she was saying. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Neither of you has a clue what that word even means," Bryce added in. "He claims she's not using sex like that, but I kinda agree with you."

"Chuck, you're a good-looking guy, funny, and apparently pretty intelligent. Plus you're just a good dude," Jenny said. "How many guys would do what you're doing? There's someone out there for you if she's not the one." Chuck felt his ears go red and was very warm inside. He was sure it was the beer. He knew it wasn't but he kept telling himself that.

"She's not the one," Bryce said.

"Enough, you two. Let's go find a booth," he suggested, wanting to change the subject, because he feared they might be right. Something was seriously wrong with him and Jill and while if it was over it was best to end it now so he could concentrate on the upcoming finals, he really thought she was the one. Before tonight he thought he was in love with her, but since meeting Jenny…he shoved that thought from his mind.

"Go get us one then, Slugger," Bryce said, giving him a half-push, nearly knocking him off the stool. Chuck got up and went to secure them a table he saw on the far side of the room. As he watched him walk away, he noticed Jenny watching him go. He leaned toward her. "Don't hurt him," he said softly. Jenny looked at Bryce.

"I wasn't here for him," Jenny said, grinning. Bryce looked at her, shook his head, and shrugged.

"They always want him, over me," he said turning to her. "He's Chuck. He's just the best guy I know." She looked at Bryce and then over at Chuck who was waving for them to join him.

"Are you complaining that your friend steals your dates?" she asked as they headed over toward him. Bryce laughed.

"Nope, I'm not looking for long term," he admitted.

"Maybe I'm not either," Jenny said playfully.

"That's what they all say, and then they meet him," Bryce said. He wasn't bitter, he was just honest, and Jenny didn't know what to say. "Jill's cheating on him, loads of women are dying to date him, and he's hung up on her. I can't prove anything without looking like a jerk, and he's going to get hurt." Jenny looked at Bryce.

"Sounds like you need a private eye," Jenny said laughing. Bryce nodded.

"I need someone to care about him as much as I do to stop him from getting hurt anymore," Bryce said, running his hand through his hair. "He's my best friend, and I don't have many friends, period. I want to protect him, but I can't. I can't prove what I think."

"Looks like you two are getting along," Chuck said, grinning. "Watch him," Chuck fake whispered to Jenny. "He keeps saying he doesn't want a relationship, but he's gonna find the right one and she's gonna change his life. Like Jill did mine."

"Jill Robertson is not the one," Bryce said, gently. Chuck waved Bryce off.

"She's just out, blowing off some steam with friends, we're good," Chuck said. "We're all good."

"Chuck, why wouldn't she be here with you?" Jenny asked. Chuck shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. Jenny didn't either, and for the first time in her life she felt the need to help someone, and she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

A/N: Like Arrow there will be 5 chapters of flashbacks...mine will just be better. Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	2. Ch 2, Starting Over

A/N: Poor Chuck….he's dating someone, Jenny's hitting on Bryce, but she's already hung up on another certain nerd. What happened? Let's find out…I give you Pros and Cons, Ch 2, Starting Over

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck,

* * *

"Wow, Bartowski," Sam said, walking into his sprawling home. She wouldn't call it a mansion but it was very spacious for someone living by themself. "Quite a step up from your slumming days at Stanford with Bryce." Chuck winced.

"Yeah, for someone with money, Bryce didn't like to flaunt it," he replied. He paused, but their friendship had always been based on telling the truth and making jokes at the other's expense. "He was afraid someone might try to separate it from him. Sam turned toward him and saw the look on his face. She laughed and shrugged.

"Yep," she said, going further into the house, investigating the living room. "Some father daughter con team could have cleaned him out."

"Unless the daughter fell in love with Bryce," Chuck added, smirking. She spun.

"I did not fall in love with him, Chuck," she said, exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sam, come on, you could have cleaned him out, and why not? Because you fell in love, admit it," he said. "You fell in love and you couldn't do it." It hurt him, because he felt things for her, he shouldn't. She and Bryce were right for each other. She had loved him enough to stop a con to not hurt him, and Chuck Bartwoski wouldn't stand in between that.

She wanted to huff in frustration. He was right, but he wasn't. He didn't understand and he never would. Chuck Bartowski was absolutely the best man she had ever met. Hell, he was the best person she ever met and he deserved so much more.

"You swear this is between you and me?" she asked. Chuck nodded, like a kid at Christmas who was finally about to get the gift he always wanted. Sam really wanted to roll her eyes. "Yes, I fell in love and couldn't complete the con." There, she was honest, but he wasn't listening, like normal. He heard what he wanted to hear, what he thought was right. He was so lucky she wasn't selfish and went after him, because she would straighten him out of that problem in a minute.

"YES!" Chuck yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Sam stopped holding back and rolled her eyes. He was now doing a dance. "I knew it, I knew it! Oh, it's so hard being right all the time!" She burst out into laughter over that one. "Don't you worry, Sam, from this day forward, my main objective," he began, and she raised an eyebrow, warning him. He paused. "Super-secret double secret probation objective?" she relented and nodded, grinning at his enthusiasm, one of the things she loved about him. "Is to get you the man of yo dreams!" He meant it too. She was going to be happy. He had to see her happy. He wished he made her happy like that but he didn't and he had accepted it…mostly.

"You pull that off, Bartowski, I'll pay double," she said, grinning. She was serious, but there was no way. She wished there was, but there wasn't.

"Nope, it's on the house," he said, winking at her. He walked over to the couch, reached behind it, and pulled out a box with a big bow on it. "Now, I hope you don't find me forward, but I'm gonna bet you didn't have anything like this inside." Sam took the box and opened it. She looked up at Chuck, tears in her eyes. She dropped it and hugged him. This guy…this perfect freaking guy. He remembered a conversation they had had months ago. He remembered, and not only that it was obvious he had been planning this ever since that day they talked when she was in jail. She thought back to that day.

 **-ooooo-**

"So, when the day comes, what is the one thing that Sam is going to want to do when she gets out of here?" he asked, a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Chuuuuuck," she said, whining. "It's six months away."

"Maybe it is," he replied. "But, then you've got something to look forward to." She studied him. There was something she looked forward to, being close to him. She couldn't be with him, but she needed to be close because he deserved the best, and she was going to make sure he got the best. She fake sighed, making his nose crinkle when he smiled. She loved that look, she loved that she could make him look that way.

"Okay," she drawled. "I want a bath." Chuck sat up, intrigued. "But not just a bath, but you know those jasmine bath oils we found that one day, shopping?" Chuck nodded. They had gone to the mall one day to blow off steam and she had dragged him into a Bath and Bodyworks store because he kept making fun of the smells. What surprised her is once they got in there, he got very serious about finding out what she liked. They were having one of those sales, buy three get three free, and Chuck decided he would buy Ellie something. Since Sam had helped him pick out things for Ellie, he bought her two of her own, saying it would just go to waste on him, since he was an Irish Spring guy. "I want to use the oil and the soap, and sit in a nice long fluffy robe afterwards. I just want to sit for hours in nothing but that robe, oh, and that shampoo we found Ellie, that's what I want." She looked blissfully happy just thinking about it. She then saw Chuck's face. "What's wrong?"

"So, you know in movies, sometimes in the prison showers," he trailed off, and she busted into laughter.

"Chuck, they're all scared of me," Sam said, grinning. Chuck laughed out loud.

"What did you do, punch the biggest bully in the mouth the first day?" Chuck asked. Sam bounced a shoulder and looked away, almost shyly. Chuck's mouth dropped. "Sam!"

"Chuck, a girl's gotta have her secrets," she said winking. She saw the guard coming for her. She took his hand. "You don't have to come back."

"Sam, you know I do," he said. She rolled her eyes at him, stood, wanted to hug him but knew the uproar that would call, and nodded, her throat tight. "I'll be back next month, and hey, after 6 more visits you'll be out."

"Bye, Chuck," she said, begin led back. "Thank you." He stood there, tears in his eyes as she turned corner. She gave him a wave, and he waved back. As she headed to her cell, she thought about the guy who got her through this ordeal, and how she knew he would be there when she got out…just not the way she wished it could be.

 **-ooooo-**

"Garrett!" Chuck said, pulling her out of her memories. "You okay?" They had separated, but her arms were around him, and his around her. He held her by the waist, and she could feel it. She looked down where his hands were on her waist, and followed them up slowly, an eyebrow raised, smirking.

"Bartowski, if I didn't no better, I'd think you're trying to get in my pants," she said, not letting go.

"Sam, I don't take Bryce's rejects," he said. Part of him screamed at himself, but this had always been their back and forth, even when it was painful to him.

Sam's mouth dropped. She knew he was joking, but it hurt. She knew he didn't mean it to hurt but did. She did her best to play along, and thankfully Chuck laughed out loud. She shoved him in the shoulder, and stomped off. "Oh come on! You've said worse to me than that and you know it."

"Here I thought you were a good guy, Bartowski," she said, shaking her head and laughing. Chuck picked up the box and handed it to her. "Thank you, Chuck."

"Give Bryce a chance, Sam, it was a lot to take in," he said. "He's a good guy." She blew a breath upwards, moving her hair out of her face, and rolled her eyes.

"Chuck, he and I are fine, there's nothing there," she said. "We're just friends."

"Sam, you two were great together, and don't tell me you didn't sleep with him," Chuck countered. He knew they had, he had walked in on it afterwards. He still woke up some nights, remembering what had happened, an ache in his chest that he had never experienced with anyone, even Jill. He fought to keep humor on his face, but it was difficult.

Sam knew where this was going, and she couldn't stop him when he got like this. How do you tell the greatest guy you ever knew, that yes, she did sleep with his best friend, but it was because she thought she had hurt Chuck so bad and she and Bryce had comforted each other. It was a moment of weakness on both of their parts, it was a moment to console each other, and it was a decision both she and Bryce regretted immensely.

"Yes, Chuck, we did," she began. He started to say, "I knew it," but she held up a finger, silencing him. "It was also a mistake, one we BOTH regret."

"I thought he was better than that with all the girls he had been with," Chuck muttered. Then he turned red. "But since you, there's really been no one." She raised an eyebrow. "I mean a few." She crossed her arms. "Okay, he hasn't changed a bit, but you two were always having secret talks, and had your heads together, there was something there!"

"He's my friend, Chuck!"

"I'm your friend and you don't act like that around me," he said. She looked at him. He was right. He was her friend, because she could never pull him down by being anything more than that with him. She gathered her things.

"You're right," she said. Chuck realized he had gone too far, but she cut him off before he could speak. "You're right, and I want a bath that my dear, wonderful friend has been so kind as to prepare for me. So, let me get settled, and we'll see. That's the best I can give you."

"I'm pushing again," Chuck said, ashamed. He knew why he pushed. He had been left his entire life, and Sam, Sam was everything he wanted. He knew she was, but if was to give in, and try, he wasn't sure which was the scarier thought, her turning him down, or her leaving him one day because he wasn't enough, like he wasn't for his parents, or Jill.

"Yes, but you mean well like you always do," she said, coming over, and hugging him again, pulling him out his thoughts. As she held him, she wondered why couldn't life have been different? She broke the hug, kissed him gently on the cheek and headed down the hall. "Where's the bathroom at in this place?" she yelled.

"Use mine, off the master bedroom," he yelled. "It's got the tub you want." She found it, and the entire bathroom looked bigger than her cell. She sighed, fixed her bath, and got in to soak, thinking about how her life had changed because of one curly haired nerd.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck sat outside, checking his phone for messages from apps, missed calls, texts, or even a smoke signal. He had no idea where his girlfriend was, and it was starting to bug him a little. The three of them had planned this night, but she had backed out at the last minute after a few texts from someone. Chuck wasn't trying to be the jealous boyfriend, but this was happening more and more over the past few months. He looked up at the stars, and realized he was sloshed.

"She's an idiot," Jenny said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Burton, walk of shame?" Chuck asked, grinning. "Which is stupid because if you do it right, there shouldn't be any shame, am I right?" Jenny rolled her eyes, and hip checked him over, sitting beside him. Chuck was just proud of himself for not falling off the bench.

"You are toasted, and no, it wouldn't be the walk of shame," she replied. "Not that anything happened."

"Don't worry my lips are sled. I mean salad. I mean I won't tell anyone," he said, grinning. She laughed at him. He secretly wished he had been the one in there with them. They hadn't asked him to leave, he just wanted to give them space. That and watching them together was a bit much for him.

"Nothing happened," she said. "He passed out, probably drank too much." And the fact she had put a little something in his drink to make sure he would. "Ever hear from Jill?" Chuck shook his head. "Do you have a picture of her?" Chuck pulled out his phone and went to his contact screen that had a picture of the two of them. "May I?" she asked. Chuck handed her the phone and looked back up at the stars. While he did, she quickly memorized the phone number and her address. Chuck just sat there, staring up into space, so she quickly sent a picture of Jill to her phone and then deleted it from his sent messages. She handed Chuck back the phone breaking him out of his reverie.

"I'm probably not what she wants as a boyfriend," he said, sighing. "I'm always going on about helping others, or playing video games, or movies. I really love movies, especially nerdy movies."

"There's nothing wrong with all that, Chuck," Jenny said. "You are who you are, and if she loves you, not only does she love you in spite of those things, she loves you because of those things." Chuck looked at her, a sloppy grin on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded. Chuck loved the way that sounded, in fact he wondered if Jenny would love him because of those things. He forced his mind to go a different way before he got himself in trouble. "Yeah," he said, nodding. "So, Miss Jenny Burton, what do you love about Bryce?"

"What fool falls in love with a guy when she meets him," she said a little uneasy. Chuck shook his finger at her. "You want to move that before I move it for you?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her, moved his finger, and she laughed. "I mean I'm not in love with Bryce, but he's good looking, has charisma, and I don't know."

"A certain je ne sais quoi?" Chuck asked.

"No, I mean he's alright, but that term, there are others I'd use that on," Jenny admitted. Chuck was too plastered and too on a roll to notice. "I mean seriously is there something going on with you two?"

"No," he replied. "Bryce has had my back, for a long time. I got accused of cheating once, and he found out who actually planted the tests under my bed." Chuck sobered up for a minute. "Sorry, it's just Bryce introduced me to Jill and I want to find him the perfect someone, and you seem to be it." He looked at her, his eyes far away. "I mean, you have to admit, you two would have some beautiful babies."

"Okay, slow down," Jenny said laughing. "I just met the guy."

"No, I just mean you're both very pretty," Chuck said. "That came out wrong." He gave her a quick glance, and smirked. "I mean you already think something is going on between the two of us." She laughed and shoulder bumped him.

"So you think I'm pretty," she said, a little shyly.

"Nope, I know you are, Lady," he said, grinning at her. He didn't care right now, Jill was out doing something, and Jenny was here with him, and he was going to tell her the truth. She laughed, an honest to goodness, from the soul laugh.

"I like you, Chuck," she said.

"I like you, Jenny," he said. "I hope I didn't run you off from Bryce."

"No, I think I'll see him again, hand me your phone," she said. He handed it back to her, and she put her phone number in it. "There, now, the next time she stands you up, you call me, and we'll hang out, and show her that Chuck has other people he can talk to."

"Does she have to stand me up, or can I just text my friend?" he asked, his eyes slightly unfocused. He probably shouldn't be doing things, but he really didn't care. Her heart melted. He was being open and honest, and she didn't know how to handle this, but for some reason she trusted him. The first person she truly trusted in a long time.

"Chuck you can text me anytime you want," she said, winking. She stood. "Now, I really need to go." Chuck stood up.

"I'll walk you," he said. Jenny gave him a look.

"Uh, no, because then I'll have to walk you back, because let's face it, Bud, right now I'm more of a physical threat than you are," she said.

"I'll have you know, if we were both stone cold sober, you'd still probably be more of a physical threat than me," Chuck said. Jenny laughed, stood up on her tip toes, and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Chuck," she said, and took off. He felt warmth all through him and he KNEW it wasn't the alcohol. She made it to the parking lot and turned, seeing him still there. She waved at him. He was the one good person she had meet, was he really for real? She had to decide soon.

She got in her car, and headed home, not far from the campus. When she walked in, she was surprised her dad was still up. He looked up from the TV as she opened the door.

"Well, what did you find out?" Jack asked. Jenny kept her emotions off of her face, but a bit of her broke. What did she expect, Jack was about one thing, the con.

"Plenty, but none good," she said, quickly deciding. "Bryce Larkin plays loaded. He has just enough to appear to be well to do, but everything is tied up and he can't touch the money until he's older. I have made friends with his best friend, and I will keep stringing him along," she paused, getting a text. She looked down, and it was Chuck. "He just text to make sure I got home okay." Her father nodded, impressed.

"Nice, Kid," he said. "Keep the long con going, and you can ditch the phone if you have to. Very little work for a nice pay off down the road." Jenny nodded.

"Night, Dad," she said, walking to her room. She texted back Chuck she was getting into bed now. Chuck sent back apologizing for pushing her about Bryce, he just wanted both of them to be happy, and if he didn't make her happy, then he needed to be her friend as well and back off. Jenny pulled the phone to her chest, trying to stop the pain and hurt. Why couldn't she met him under different circumstances? She knew what Jill was doing to him. She just knew, and it killed her inside.

It was at that moment she made a decision. She would never be Jenny Burton con artist with Chuck Bartowski. She would be honest with him, she wouldn't hurt him, she'd protect him, and the first thing she had to do was find out what it was that Jill Roberts was doing to him. Little did she know that moment would be the beginning of the end of Jenny Burton.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	3. Ch 3, New Name

A/N: Somewhere on her way to Comic-Con AngelGurl0 is yelling, "You said once a week!" Well, it's every 5 days apparently. Some of you wondered how'd they get together, some of you wondered what happened to Sarah/Jenny/Sam and Bryce. Today, you find out. I will tell you, this is as bad as it gets. I give you Pros and Cons, Ch 3, New Name

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and I did stupid things in college as well

* * *

Sam had decided the water was getting cold and she gently stood up, enjoying the feeling of space in a room. There was a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Sam, you okay in there, it's been an hour?" Chuck's voice came through the door.

"I'm magnificent, Bartowski," she replied smirking, drying off, and studying herself in the mirror. "But I'm out, the water was getting chilly."

"Good, Carina's here from the office, and she's brought some clothes for you to try on," he said. She heard him walk away, and she wondered who Carina was. She thought he had mentioned her at one point but she wasn't for sure. Sam came out of the bathroom and headed into the living room. "Hey, did you enjoy it?" The smile on his face was something she could get used to.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Sam said. "Hey, I've been thinking, I want to change my name, legally I mean. I've been everything in the world and while I know I have a criminal record, it's a fresh start, you know?"

"No, I get it, it's a great idea," Chuck said. "How about, oh, I don't know, Leia Skywalker?" The look on his face told her there was a reason.

"Star Wars?" she asked.

"Dang it," Chuck said, with the accompanying face. "I always wanted to know someone named Skywalker. You know though, Walker is kinda cool, you could be a Texas Ranger." She gave him a squint-eyed look and he just grinned.

"I am pretty badass," she admitted. Chuck clapped his hands together, happily.

"Walker," Chuck said. Sam nodded. "I like it, now as for the first name."

"Nope," she said, cutting him off. "Now what's this about clothes?"

"Okay, this is gonna sound a little braggy, and I'm sorry, but this is one of the things we were able to do with my company," he began. She nodded, loving his eagerness and nerdiness. "So, this is really cool. Carina Miller, don't know her real name, because she's a former DEA agent, and Zondra Russo, also former CIA agent, don't know her real name either, both got hurt in the line of duty, and some people I worked with in the past reached out to me. They wanted to see if I could help figure out a second career for them. I got to talking to them and they always wanted to make clothing, all types, and I got thinking, how many people, who can't afford nice clothes don't get interviews because of money issues. So, these two make business clothes, they sell them as well at a boutique they have, at lower than normal prices, but if someone can't afford them, we donate clothes constantly to those who need them for interviews." He spun, showing off the light colored lenin suit he had on. "This is one of theirs." Sam's mouth dropped, and she came over to feel the fabric and inspect it.

"This is good, really good," Sam said. She grabbed Chuck in a hug. "The world doesn't deserve you." She was careful not to press her face into him, because she was afraid his shirt would be tear stained. He gently pushed her back, bent his knees a bit, and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, you're gonna be part of this, remember?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lower lip. "You said you wish you could make amends, and this is your chance. We help people, Sam."

"So you have two former government agents making clothes?" Sam asked.

"We have three former government agents," Chuck said, shrugging. "They make up my team." Sarah rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You have a team, are you about to quote the A-Team thing to me?" she asked, laughing.

"You mock, but that's some of the things we do," Chuck admitted. "I'm the computer expert, Morgan is in charge of logistics, Casey's the demolitions expert, and Carina and Zondra still have amazing skills, they just wouldn't pass field requirements with the government and be stuck at a desk job, which they hate. Plus, Anna, Ellie, Awesome, and Bryce."

"Two doctors?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Freeish clinic," he explained, plus they do surgeries for those who need them at a lower cost, usually that means a lesser doctor. Not to brag, but my sister and her boyfriend, are, well…Awesome," he said, grinning. She felt warmth all over seeing him this excited.

"So, what do you recover?" she asked. Chuck shrugged.

"Money, paintings, we've helped with a child that was held captive in a country, that was intense, and we charge depending on how much you make," Chuck said, shrugging. "If you can afford us, you pay, if you can't, we take care of it. A lot of the material we make our clothes with, I recovered some money a fabric company was swindled out of, and they pay us off through fabric, although that was Carina's idea." He grinned at the look on her face. "Plus, the money we make with electronic security, and the video game end of it."

"Trust me, Blondie, your boy there won't do one thing even a hair unethical," a red-haired woman said behind her. Sam turned, her eyebrow raised. "I've heard you have a bunch of names, so I picked Blondie." Sam stuck her hand out.

"That's fine, I'm about to change it anyway," she said.

"Carina Miller," she said, introducing herself. "Sounds like with the past you had, you could have run with Zondra and me."

"What happened to you two?" Sam asked.

"Another blonde betrayed us," Carina said, shrugging. "My knee is messed up, Zondra's hip. She could've stayed, but after I got hurt, she had a real problem trusting anyone, and bolted with me. We can still tear up the dance floor, though." She grinned at Sam. "So, he wasn't lying about you."

"Who, Chuck?" Sam asked. "When has Chuck ever lied?"

"Curls?" Carina asked, winking at him. "Never that I've known. Put some music on Chuck and sit back."

"Me?" Chuck asked.

"She's working for you, and I want both of us to judge these outfits, if she's too distracting, I'll have to calm it down a bit, I can't have you sexually harassing the employees," Carina said, grinning. Chuck began to stammer.

"Oh, please, we could both walk in naked, and you know he'd turn his face and apologize for standing here," Sam said, laughing. Carina looked at her.

"Yep, you do know Chuckles, come on," she said. "Music, Chuckles, something to dance to." She heard music come on. "Really, Chuck?"

"I feel like some Boyz II Men," he yelled back. Sam went into the room with her, and Carina handed her a bag. Sam looked inside, and undergarments filled it.

"To get you started until you get what you want," Carina said.

"Bless you," Sam said, gratefully. She picked up the first outfit and lifted an eyebrow.

"Professional dinner you might have to attend," she said. "So, I'm a get it all out there kind of person, I'm dating Bryce." Sam froze up. Well, there was no time like the present.

"And Chuck has no idea," Sam finished for her.

"None, he still thinks he's getting you two back together," Carina said. "That I have a problem with."

"Carina, what we had, it was well, at absolute best, an attempt to comfort each other," Sam said. Carina studied her. "We were drunk, there had been a fight…it was a mistake, because we both hurt the person we cared about more than the one we were in bed with." Carina nodded.

"Matches up what Bryce said," Carina replied. "Listen, you know Chuck, he's not a physical relationship kind of guy, so he has trouble believing Bryce."

"Or me," Sam replied. Carina nodded. "He thinks that you must at least have an interest in a relationship, or care deeply for someone."

"Which is nuts, because Bryce is not the guy who cares about you like that. I mean, he cares, just not in the 'let's be an item' type way." Sam didn't say a thing. "So tell me, Blondie, why does the guy who's crazy about you, have no idea you're crazy about him?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, we're just friends," Sam choked out. "Close friends."

"Uh-huh," Carina said. "The problem with Chuck is, everyone thinks he's the greatest, but the truth is he's lonely. He's also scared of being left, again." Sam looked at her, as she put on the skirt. She glanced in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. Chuck always tried not to look, but he did appreciate her legs, and she had caught him staring at them once or twice, while trying desperately not to. Funny, the one guy she didn't mind objectifying her didn't, and she didn't think she would have minded if he did a little. This might kill him. She saw Carina grin. "I don't care how many times we have to pick his jaw off of the floor, you're keeping that one." Sam smiled at her. "No one thinks they deserve Chuck Bartowski. All these women think he can do better than them, and he ends up with no one."

"He deserves the best," Sam said.

"So maybe, someone should step up, who's interested in him, and be the best version of themselves they can be," Carina said pointedly at her.

"Carina, I'm not after Bryce," Sam said, honestly.

"Doesn't matter, if you were, I'd pull out all stops for him, and we both know there's only one guy you'd do that for," she replied, enjoying Sam fighting not to blush. Carina walked over and opened the door. "Now go out there and blow his socks off. We aren't done with this conversation." Sam walked down the hall, and saw Chuck. He was off in his own world, slow dancing to Boyz II Men's cover of Sara Smile.

"Nice moves, Chuck," she said. Chuck spun to say something and his mouth dropped. His eyes went to her legs, and good Lord did they go on for miles. He snapped his eyes up to hers, a pleased look on her face.

"You look, nice," he struggled to get out. "Good, really good, professional, wonderful."

"So, you like it?" she asked, grinning, enjoying this. Maybe she couldn't have him, but she loved knowing she affected him. She listened to the words. "I like that name, Sarah."

"How are you spelling it?" he asked.

" H," she replied. Chuck looked at her.

"It doesn't have a H," Chuck said. Sarah gave him an eyeroll.

"Really, Chuck," she said. "It's my name," and with that she turned and sauntered back to the room.

"Sarah Walker," he said softly to himself. "I like it, I really like it." Sarah entered the room with Carina, and gave her a thumbs up.

"So, a new name?" Carina asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, one that has nothing to do with me hurting him," she said, tears in her eyes. Carina looked at her.

"We're not hugging," Carina said.

"No, we're not hugging," Sarah agreed, overwhelmed with all of it. She was out, she was free, she was living with Chuck and working for him, and he was so close, but so far away. Carina put her arms around her.

"Tell him and I'll murder you," Carina said.

"I'd kill myself first," she said.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Bryce, mistakes happen, move on, and fix it. He did, now you need to," Carina said.

"I don't know how," she said. They separated, but Carina had her arms on her shoulders giving her a look. "I can't ever hurt him again." Carina nodded.

"Baby steps, Blondie, you get there," Carina said. Sarah nodded, wondering if there was a chance and thinking back to that night that ruined her and Chuck's life.

 **-ooooo-**

She had followed her the past couple of times she had left her apartment, and she was pretty sure what was going on. She had pictures of Jill entering the dorm of Billy Tompkins. She had found his window and had a long-range camera. She had taken a few pictures of them together, but nothing that would be the proof Chuck was going to need. Her and Bryce had met a few more times to discuss it, and how to proceed. Each time it was before Chuck was supposed to meet up with them, and they "double-date" and each time, Jill canceled. When Chuck would appear, they'd stop talking, and he'd always get a grin on his face and talk about the love birds. She was late to meeting Chuck and Bryce, but she couldn't, not yet, this time she had business to take care of. Jill came out of the building, and this time, she couldn't help herself. She walked up to Jill as she headed to her car.

"Jill Roberts?" she asked.

"Yes," Jill replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Jill asked, taken aback.

"There is no excuse for you, you cheating whore," Jenny spat out. "You are cheating on one of the greatest guys there ever was."

"He doesn't care what I do," Jill retorted. "And what damn business is it of yours?!"

"He's my friend," Jenny said.

"You want to sleep with him, enjoy it," Jill said. "Good luck getting him away from Bryce or his books. Besides, don't you know his motto, everyone deserves a second chance," she said, laughing. Jenny was seething. Jill started to put the key into her car to unlock the door, when Jenny grabbed her head and bounced her face off of her car. Jill's nose busted, and she fell back on the pavement. "You BITCH!"

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not cheating on the greatest guy ever," Jenny said, turning to leave.

"You're gonna pay!" she screamed. "I'll get you back!"

"Whatever," Jenny mumbled, as she got in her car and drove to the bar they were supposed to meet up at. She got there, nervous. She had to tell him about Jill, he was going to be upset, but he had to know. She walked in, and saw Chuck at their table. He waved at her.

"Hey, I thought both Bryce and I had been stood up," Chuck said, a smile on his face, but she could see the pain behind it. "She texted earlier, she can't make it."

"Chuck, she's with another guy," Jenny said. Chuck shook his head.

"Don't you start too," Chuck said.

"Chuck, I saw her," Jenny said. "I followed her." Chuck stared at her, mad, got up, and left. Jenny quickly followed him. "Hey," she said, when they were both outside. "Wait."

"WHY!? It was none of your business!" he said, tears streaming down his face. "Why can't you and Bryce let me be happy?! Why can't you let me have something good? Why!"

"Chuck," she said, reaching for him. He pushed her hands away. "Chuck," she said, crying. "I did it so you'd know the truth."

"You did it so I'd be alone again!" he yelled, and took off.

"I got this," Bryce said hurrying past her. "Buddy!" he yelled catching him.

"Leave me alone, Bryce, you and your girl get to have a future, and all I get to be is alone!"

"Chuck, it's my fault, she said she could follow Jill since they didn't know each other," Bryce explained. "Don't you get it, Jill was using you."

"Don't you get it!? I'm alone again!"

"Chuck, you've got me and Jenny," Bryce said.

"I hope your both very happy together!" Chuck said, shoving Bryce away, and taking off. Bryce watched him go, shaking his head. He walked back to the bar, Jenny was at their table, drinking.

"Hey," he said.

"You were right you know," she said. "I'm crazy about him."

"I know," he said. "Everyone always is."

"And now he hates me," she said, tears flowing down her face.

"He may hate me more," Bryce replied. A waitress came by and they both ordered a few more. They stumbled back to the dorm many drinks later to see if Chuck had returned. "Try and do sumfin nice for sumone, and this is the thanks we get."

"You're drunk," Jenny said.

"You're hot," Bryce replied, grinning.

"Chuck thinks you're pretty," Jenny said, giggling. "He's right, you are very pretty. He's right about a lot of things," she said, beginning to cry again.

"Hey," he said, sitting her down on the bed, putting his arms around her. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did, Chuck never lies," Jenny said, crying.

"Hey, Jenny," he said, wiping the tears away. She looked up at him, and kissed him. "Whoa, we really shouldn't."

"Why not, it's not like your roommate ever wants either one of us," she said.

"Again, I don't like him that way," he said. "But this is a bad idea, we're both a little sloshed, and hurting."

"So comfort me," Jenny said. "Because I lost the guy I care about."

"Jenny," he began, but she kissed him again. Bryce was trying to be a gentleman, but at some point it all flew out the window. The two found themselves under the covers shortly sans clothes, enjoying each other. It was several hours later, the sun rising when Jenny opened her eyes. The door opening woke her. She realized what had happened, and horror struck her. She had slept with Bryce. In a moment of loneliness, of self-pity, she had indulged. That's not what bothered her, what bothered her was she was in love with another man, who didn't even know how she felt. She didn't know how to describe it other than she had cheated on a man she wasn't actually in a relationship with. She looked up and saw Chuck's shocked face.

The emotions that hit him were something he wasn't used to. Right then, he hated Bryce, and he was jealous. Jealous not that he had someone, but it was Jenny. He was also happy for them that they were together, but he was hurt. Hurt to his core. In one night, he had lost his girlfriend, and he had found out, the other woman he had feelings for, right or wrong was with someone else. He had begun to wonder if he should believe Bryce about those two being just friends. He made a decision, he had screwed everything up, and he wasn't going to take it out on them.

"I'm so sorry," he said, and spun to leave.

"No, stay," she heard Bryce say. She turned to him, and he had the same look she felt. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said. "My girlfriend cheated on me, and the two people I blamed were the only two people on this campus that cared about me."

"Chuck," Jenny began.

"No, please, let me finish," he begged. She nodded. "Look, I have been abandoned by my parents, and I try to act like it's fine, but when Jill left, all I could think was you two were going to be together, and, for the record, totally called it, eh," he said grinning. Jenny and Bryce both tried to grin back, but didn't fake it that well, but Chuck was on a roll and didn't notice. "Anyway, if I was to be alone, it's because I'm an idiot, and I would have chased off two of my best friends."

"Buddy, you were hurt and lashed out," Bryce said. "It's okay."

"Yeah, Chuck, we should have told you better, but she was hurting you and we couldn't take her hurting you that way," Jenny said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Chuck said. "I'd come over there and hug you two, but I'm not getting close to the freakiness."

"Chuck," Bryce began.

"Nope," Chuck said. "You two be happy and take care of each other, okay." They both nodded, their hearts not in it. "I'm gonna get a shower." He gathered his things quickly and left. They laid there quietly for a second, the silence thick and uncomfortable, both hesitant to speak.

"I am so sorry," Bryce said. Jenny chuckled.

"I believe you were the one trying to stop it," she said, giving him a look.

"Jenny," Bryce began. "I can't believe I'm about to say this."

"It was a mistake," Jenny finished for him.

"A horrible mistake," Bryce added. "That we seriously should never make again."

"Hope you enjoyed it, because that's it," Jenny said, grinning. Bryce laughed.

"Jenny, you make a lot of fun of Chuck and I being a couple, but, I love him," Bryce said. "I'm not gay, and it's not an erotic love or anything like that, it's just he's my brother, who I've never had." She nodded. "I hurt him with this, and I know you don't believe he feels that way about you, but this hurt him, we hurt him." Jenny nodded. "I'm sorry, because I know this hurts you."

"You're right," she said softly. "Now, I need to get dressed and you need to either give me that sheet or turn over, and close your eyes."

"You don't trust me?" he asked, grinning.

"You're Bryce Larkin," she replied. "No, I don't trust you." He laughed and turned over. She began to get dressed thinking she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She had, it was just the biggest mistake she made that evening wasn't sleeping with Bryce.

* * *

A/N: Next time on Pros and Cons: Jill gets revenge, Chuck says something that gives Sarah hope, and Jack gets involved….wha? Oh, and the plot (yes there is one) thickens. Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	4. Ch 4, Changes

A/N: Welp…that happened. A lot of you need a hug, a lot of you think Chuck needs a hug. A lot of you are wondering about Jenny. She was 21, the guy she cared about said to get lost, she was drunk, and Bryce was pretty, AND she was not in a relationship with Chuck. A mistake yes, cheating, no…BTW Rob M….you may be in my brain cheating…that's a few chapters away, but, yeah, nice call. Now I said last chapter was as bad as it gets, and I meant emotionally on that. It does get worse as far as circumstances go…what do I mean by that? It's easier just to let you read. I give you Pros and Cons, Ch 4, Changes

A/N 2: I will not confirm or deny that Sara Smile by Boyz II Men is on repeat when I write this one….I will say Grace can now lipsync every word…FYI currently writing on Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and I'm stunned she hasn't gotten engaged to him yet either…

* * *

She awoke with a start and looked around, terrified. Her heart was racing, and the surroundings were unfamiliar. The bed was too soft, the room too quiet and too dark. She blew out a breath, and realized she was out of there, out of the prison, both the physical one, and the one that she built around herself by working with her father for all those years. She was free, and she was scared. She sat there quietly, trying to calm herself, and slow her heart. She had thought more about the past today than she had in her entire life, and it all came back to one person, Chuck Bartowski. He had made her realize she could be more, and she would be. She was now Sarah Walker. Her life was moving forward, but she didn't know if this night would. This bed seemed so comfortable earlier, but now…now it bothered her. She was used to sleeping on her side, with her back against the wall to protect it. She was used to a thin mattress, and she couldn't sleep.

She blew out a frustrated huff. She was too comfortable and that made her nervous. She thought for a second, grabbed her pillow and headed out of her room. She went to her bathroom, and glanced at the tub, it would work, but there was something that would work better. She went to Chuck's room, peeked in, and saw him curled up in his bed, his hair tousled everywhere. She thought about running her hand through it, but changed her mind. He looked happy, content, and she thought for a split second about giving some stupid excuse about bad dreams and crawling in bed with him, but if she did that, she didn't know if she could ever not sleep with him. Instead she when into his bathroom, and spotted her prize. She felt the bottom of the tub and it was dry. She thought she'd get a couple of hours sleep, and get out of there before he woke up.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck woke up, smiling. His friend was out of jail. It's funny, he'd always said Bryce and Morgan were his best friends, but somewhere along the line, the woman who today going forward, would be know as Sarah Walker, had taken that title from them. Chuck could talk to her about anything, because she wouldn't judge him, and not because of where she came from, she just wouldn't judge him. There was a small part of him that was very jealous of Bryce, because he wondered what it must be like to have her think of you the way Sarah did of him. To be in a corner talking about something private, to have those hushed tones. She was absolutely amazing, and of course all she could ever see was that she was a conman's daughter, not the incredible person she was.

There was more than that though, and he knew it. He thought two years of seeing her for a bit here and there while she was in jail would end this longing, but it had done the opposite. Since Jill, there had been no one, because it wasn't fair to anyone else. It just wasn't. He was hung up on her…no hung up wasn't the word, two years wasn't hung up. He was in love, and it killed him. She had feelings for someone else, at least he hoped she did, because otherwise that night she and Bryce shared meant nothing, and Chuck wasn't sure how to feel about that. He hoped they meant something to each other, he hoped they didn't, but neither left him with complete satisfaction.

He would have laid there longer, contemplating everything that was now Sarah Walker, but nature called, and he needed to heed it. He threw back the covers, stretched, and got out of bed. He headed into the bathroom. As he headed to the toilet, he glanced over at the tub and saw Sarah asleep in there. He stopped in front of the toilet, lifted the lid, when his mind processed what he had seen in the tub. He spun around, and saw her laying there one eye open.

"Bed was too soft," she said, drowsily, with a just woke up morning voice. Something in Chuck reacted that never had before around her….okay that was a lie, it had before but he had pushed it away, they were friends. That's all, just friends. Sure, she was smart, witty, funny, was one of the kindest people he knew, regardless of her past, and had this beauty in her that was indescribable, but they were just friends. He thought for a second, and if he was honest, she might have been the most attractive woman he had ever seen in his life. She was wearing a pair of shorts and one of his old tee shirts and he had to admit it looked 1000 times better on her than it ever had on him.

"Well, I apologize," he said, with a grin. Whether it was for seeing her first thing in the morning and it filling him with happiness he didn't know he was missing, or the strangeness of the situation, he wasn't sure….okay, he was sure, he just wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

"S'okay," she said, sleepily, stretching. Oh good lord, he didn't realize how long that woman's legs were…again, a lie. He was well aware, he just tried his damnedest to not think about it. "I slept half the night in it. I'm used to having my back protected."

"That makes a lot of sense," Chuck said, a thoughtful look on his face. "Did you have to do that a lot?" he asked, his voice softer and maybe a little strained, with worry. "Watch your back?"

"All the time when I was in there," Sarah replied, being honest. "You do know I feel safe here, it's not you, just for two years…" Chuck looked a little flustered and waved it off.

"Pffft, whatever," he said. "I know you're not scared of me. We both know if I tried a thing, you'd tie me up like a pretzel, plus, you've been inside," he said, using finger quotes on the word inside. "I know you're all buffed up and can snap me like a twig."

"Chuck, I'd never snap you like a twig," she said, grinning. Chuck glanced behind him at the toilet. "Go ahead, don't mind me," she said her grin growing. Chuck looked a little disgusted. "Remember I've been inside, we've had to do things." He gave her a look. "Oh, it didn't break me, and I wasn't hurt." She said shaking her head, she flipped over on her side facing away from him. "I'll give you more privacy that I got." Chuck looked at her, and back to the toilet.

"You know I do have another bathroom in this house," he said, heading out the door, as Sarah burst into laughter.

"So we're not that close," she said. He paused at the door and turned to her.

"We could be making love multiple times a day and we'd never be that close," he replied. He blinked. What the hell did he just say? Sarah gave him a look he'd never seen before.

"Well, I guess we know where you stand on this issue," she said. Chuck nodded. She shook her head at him. "I thought you were different Chuck," she said giving him a wink, letting him know she was playing. "Like all the men I've ever met you all think you're such a gift I'd want to have you multiple times a day." Chuck turned red, and left. She grinned, knowing that was probably a bit too far, but it was Chuck, they'd made jokes about sex for a long, long time. She was startled because suddenly he was standing in front of her, looking serious.

"Sarah Walker," he began. "There is something you need to know, you deserve." He paused. "DESERVE," he emphasized. "The best in this world. You deserve to be revered by a man and loved so much that you know you are that man's sun and moon and stars. I know you, Sarah, you don't think you deserve it, but remember this, whatever your past, you served your time, and as of yesterday, it is a new life for you. You deserve a man in your life that makes you happy, that makes you want to enjoy life, and that makes you understand that are worthy of all the happiness in the world. You served your time Sarah, find you a guy that you want to be with, multiple times a day, find you a guy that makes you his world." His look was setting things in her on fire. She wanted to jump out of the tub, grab him, hold him, drag him into that tub and make love to him. She kept herself calm, and instead, asked the question that was on her mind.

"Let's say I believe you. Let's say I do, and he doesn't realize what I want? Then what, Chuck Bartowski?" she asked. "Then what do I do?"

"Then you make him understand what you want. Ellie always told me when you love someone, you can't go far enough, so go further," he said. She nodded. He looked quite uncomfortable. "Now I really have to go the bathroom," and with that, he leaned down, kissed her forehead and rushed off. She sat there a minute, not sure what to say.

"Chuck, be careful what you wish for," she said, grinning. After a minute the smile fell from her face. "I can't do it to him. I can't, he deserves better. He deserves the best, and I can't be what he deserves." She sat there, as one stray tear fell from her face, and she thought back to Jill, and how she destroyed Jenny Burton's life.

 **-ooooo-**

"Hey, Kiddo, where have you been?" Jack asked as she walked into the front door. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. The look on her face was something Jack had never seen in his life. He suddenly found himself both very uncomfortable and concerned. "Jenny…did someone…" he couldn't finish the sentence. She shook her head.

"No, no one did anything to me…I messed up Dad, I messed up so bad," she said. "I slept with Bryce." Jack stood their uncomfortable.

"Uh, you didn't have to," Jack began but wasn't sure where to go with it. She sat on the arm of the couch, and looked at the ceiling, exasperated.

"Dad, it wasn't for the con," she said.

"Oh, great, you've got feelings for him, that's not smart, Sweetheart," Jack said. Jenny huffed.

"Dad, like I said, I messed up," she repeated. "You know what, you don't want to hear this, and frankly I probably shouldn't be discussing it with you."

"Hey, Kiddo, I'm not great at this, but I'll listen," he said. She turned, looked at him, and he pulled her into his arms. For the first time in a long time, Jenny felt like her dad had her back. "This life, huh?"

"Dad, it sucks," she said. "I want out."

"Okay," he said softly. "I don't really have a choice in life, but you, you do. Now what happened?" She told him about the whole problem with Jill and Chuck, and then what happened. He listened, for once he listened without comment. When she finished, he pulled her in for a hug. "What a schnook," he said.

"Bryce didn't do anything wrong, Dad," Jenny said softly.

"Not him, the other one, Charlie," her dad replied. "Too dumb to know my little girl loves him." She started to protest, but he stopped her. "Listen, I read people, Darlin', I know." Jenny smiled, and looked away. "You get out of this life, and you get your man, okay?" She nodded. "Now, get some sleep, I'm gotta see a guy about a thing." She shook her head and headed to her bedroom. Jack headed out of the apartment thinking about how maybe it was time he got out as well. He was lost in thought and never saw the man watching the apartment.

Two days later, Jill Roberts's phone rang. The man that had been watching the apartment, Private Investigator Slade, had run the pictures of Jack and Jenny and knew who they were. He was ready to call the police, but Jill told him not yet. Jill wanted Jenny embarrassed, worse than when she was embarrassed. She told him to keep an eye on Jack and she'd let him know the right time.

Two weeks later, Jack was at home in his apartment, and Jenny was out with Bryce and Chuck at the movies. They had dragged her to a science fiction movie, and there had been significant eyerolling on her part. Bryce and her were working on a plan to get her alone with Chuck to see if the two of them could make this thing work, and Jenny was believing she had a future. That was until she stepped outside the movie theater and saw all the cops. Her heart dropped and she knew her days as Jenny Burton were over.

"Officers is something wrong?" Bryce asked.

"Samantha Lisa Garrett?" one of the officers asked Jenny as he approached her.

"No, this is Jenny Burton," Chuck said. "You have the wrong person."

"AKA Jenny Burton," the officer added. Jenny blushed, but held her head up high.

"Good evening officer," she said, and held out her wrists. The officer put the cuffs on her, as she gave Bryce and Chuck a sad smile. "Sorry, guys," she said softly.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Chuck said, trying to stop the officer. The second one pulled him away.

"Don't make me arrest you too, Son," the policeman said.

"Don't!" she yelled to the officer. Chuck looked at her. "Hey, Chuck, it's okay," Jenny said. "Listen, thank you. You are truly the closest friend I've ever had."

"Tell them, Jenny, tell them you aren't her," he said.

"I can't," she replied, tears in her eyes. "I am, Samantha, I'm sorry." The officer started to lead her away.

"Wait!" Chuck yelled. She turned, crying. "Samantha, we're going to get you out." Sam couldn't help herself and smiled.

"It's Sam," she said softly. Chuck nodded.

"We'll fix this, Sam, I promise," Chuck said as they led her away. He watched her go, feeling like a part of him was leaving. Chuck spun around realizing that Bryce must feel awful. "Bryce, man, are you okay, that's your girl."

"Chuck, she's really not my girl," Bryce replied. "She's-"

"A lying con artist is what she is," Jill said, smirking as she appeared. Chuck hadn't seen her approach. "I can't believe her lies. Chuck, you have to believe me, she was lying about me." Chuck stared, at her, not believing the gall Jill had.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bryce grumbled. "You were banging some other dude, and you're mad because she caught you!? I knew it, everyone but Chuck knew it. I convinced Jenny, I mean Sam to help me, she caught you, and this is how you react?"

"She's a con artist," Jill said.

"She's a better person than you," Chuck said softly, but loud enough for Jill to hear. It was like a smack in the face. Jill stood there, and Chuck had had enough. "Leave, Jill, I never want to see you again."

"Chuck," she began.

"LEAVE!" he yelled. She took off. Chuck turned to Bryce.

"Dude, I don't care who she is, Jenny, Sam, or some other name, she has never played us," Chuck began. Bryce looked away. "Bryce, we can't turn our backs on her, promise me, we won't turn our backs on her." Bryce studied his friend. Chuck was in love with Sam and he didn't even know it, or if he did, he was denying it to himself. Bryce shook his head.

"Okay, Buddy," Bryce replied, grinning. "I know a lawyer that can help her. We'll do what we can, okay?"

"Yes," Chuck said, pumping his fist. "Then we'll get you two back together!' Bryce shook his head. Of course Chuck fell for a con artist and she fell for him. That's what Chuck did, make everyone believe they deserved a second chance, and maybe, just maybe these two would get it.

 **-ooooo-**

The cell door buzzed and Jack walked out to the visitor area. One thing about that schnook, he kept his word, especially when it concerned his daughter. He saw him as he turned the corner. Chuck stood there with his curly hair, and a dopey smile. Jack shook his head.

"Kid," Jack said. "How is she?"

"Sam is fine, Sir, she took a new name, Sarah Walker," Chuck said. Chuck showed him a picture of the two of them celebrating last night, her first night out. "She slept in the bathtub this morning." Jack's eyebrows shot up, surprise apparent on his face. "Apparently she had to watch her back every night while in prison and she was having a little trouble adjusting to a real bed." Jack nodded.

"She know you're here?" Jack asked. Chuck shook his head.

"No, I did what you asked," Chuck replied. "I really think you should tell her."

"I am well aware of what you think," Jack replied. "Where does she think you are?"

"I told her I had some business to attend to," Chuck replied. "After this week it's going to be hard. She starts as my PA on Monday."

"Then I guess this is it," Jack said. Chuck shook his head. "Charlie, take care of her."

"Don't worry, Sir. She's staying with me for as long as she wants, and I plan on working on getting her with Bryce," Chuck said. "Those two will be magnificent together." Jack studied him for a second.

"You'd do anything to make her happy wouldn't you?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely," Chuck replied.

"I'll never forget what you did for her, and for me," Jack said, patting his arm. "You saved her life." Chuck looked down at his hands.

"If I hadn't been an idiot when it comes to women, you two would have never gotten in this mess." Jack nodded and smiled at the irony of his statement. "She's my best friend, and I care about her."

"I know you do, Charlie," Jack said. "But, perhaps, you should listen to her and figure out what she wants." He winked at him, and stood. "I'm betting on you, Kid," and with that, Jack went back to his cell, taking the picture of his daughter and the schnook with him. Chuck stood there, wondering exactly what that meant.

* * *

A/N: Next time, a double date, a deal that will blow your mind, and Ellie gets involved. Chuck…you aren't ready for what's coming. Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	5. Ch 5, Prison Blues

A/N: So know you know why and how Jenny went to jail. Sarah vs Jill off the bat. It's time to bring in the big gun, and guys you know Ellie don't play. As for your reviews...I need you all to know how many times you folks have nailed things here and there that are already written and will happen in the future. It's kinda amazing to tell you the truth. FYI I've finished 12. I give you Pros and Cons Ch 5, Prison Blues

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and we are now done with flashbacks.

* * *

Chuck was working on his laptop, as Sarah was signing more papers. She was applying for her job at Carmichael Solutions. Chuck told her HR required her to have an application on file, and before she could apply as Sarah Walker, she had to finish her paperwork for a name chance. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost three.

"I think there is more paperwork involved in changing your name legally, than illegally," Sarah said, signing the last piece of paper and watching Chuck's eyebrows go up and look over at her, amused.

"I wouldn't know," Chuck replied. Sarah did the mature thing, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, I've got an idea," he began.

"Oooo, is it a thing you say you want to do and then you invite Bryce and Carina to 'secretly' meet us doing said thing so we can have the most awkwardest of double dates ever?" Sarah asked, faking enthusiasm. "Chuck we can go do anything, just no forcing Bryce and I together right now, okay?" Chuck looked a little sheepish. Sarah fell forward, her head landing on her arms that were on the table. "What time are we supposed to run into them?" she asked, head on the table.

"Seven," Chuck replied.

"And the activity?" she asked, head still on her arms.

"Miniature golf," he replied. "Frozen yogurt afterwards."

"No," she replied. Chuck sighed. "Vegetarian pizza," she began.

"No olives!" he finished. Sarah raised her head and smiled at him.

"You do know he and Carina are dating, right?" Sarah asked. Chuck waved his hand.

"It's just physical," Chuck replied. Sarah stared at him. "He's never had feelings for anyone but you."

"Chuck, maybe it was just physical between he and I," Sarah said, putting her hand on his. Part of Chuck hoped that was true, part didn't, and he wasn't sure which part he was rooting for. "Whatever it was, let us handle it, I don't need you fixing the two of us up."

"Did you meet someone in prison?" he asked. She gave him an amused smile.

"What happens in prison, stays in prison," she said, winking at him. Chuck put his fist in front of her, and she bumped it. "Bartowski, I've never met anyone like you. No one else would have done for me what you did." Chuck grinned shyly and shrugged.

"Sarah, you're my friend, I'd do anything for you," he said.

"Anything, Chuck?" she asked.

"Anything," he said.

"Good, I need a piece of meat." Chuck's eyes got huge. "I want some burgers, now! I haven't eaten all day," she said. He roared with laughter, grabbed his jacket and the two headed out, Chuck thinking about the time he did more than she knew.

 **-ooooo-**

"Sam, you need to flip on your father," the lawyer told her. She shook her head. Sam had been in prison for months. Chuck and Bryce graduated from Stanford, and had launched their company while she had sat in jail. Business was going great for them. Chuck visited her constantly and made excuses for Bryce. She knew why Bryce hadn't visited, the awkwardness was too much for both of them. Chuck assumed it was because of what they felt for each other, but it was because they were hesitant to be in the same room together by themselves. However, he had hired her a great lawyer and she had gotten Sam a deal. Two years in a minimum security federal facility, but she had to flip on her father. They had been going round and round for a day on the offer given by the prosecution. Sam refused to hurt her father by flipping on him. She was looking at twenty-five years in prison, but she was loyal to her father, even though he hadn't always been loyal to her.

"Where's Chuck?" Sam asked. "He said he would be here."

"I'm not sure," Bethany, her lawyer, replied. The door opened and Chuck came in. Sam jumped from her seat, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry, there was a deal that took longer than I thought," Chuck said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Chuck," Sam said, holding him. Soon she wouldn't have any physical contact with anyone. She was going to jail, it was just a question of how long. "They want me to flip on my dad, Chuck," she said into his shoulder. He didn't react to that, like she thought he would. Sam didn't see her lawyer and Chuck exchange a look. He knew, the lawyer had told him. "He's my dad, I can't," she said softly. Chuck nodded, holding her, wishing she could know the truth. He knew how mad she would be if she found out. There was a knock on the door, and Jack was led in. "Dad," she said, letting go of Chuck and running over to him, hugging him.

"Kid," he said, looking stoic, when they broke the hug. "They offered me a deal. All I gotta do is flip on you and I only have to spend two years in jail. I'm going to take it if you don't."

"Dad!" Sam said. Jack shrugged. "Ain't no sense both of us doing twenty-five years," he said. She stared at him. "Take the deal kid, or I will." Jack turned and left. She turned to Chuck, who just held her.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"Take, it Sam," Chuck said softly. "He's forcing your hand." Sam nodded against him.

"I'm all alone," she said.

"No, Sam, I'm here, and Bryce is helping," he said. "We're in your corner, you got this. I'm here, whatever you need." She hugged him tighter, and then backed away. Chuck nodded at her. She looked over at the lawyer, and nodded. The lawyer got up, and went to tell the ADA they had a deal. Sam put her head on Chuck's shoulder, relishing this contact, trying to soak it up to get her through the next two years. She was going to get through the next two years and do everything in her power to thank Chuck Bartowski for saving her life.

 **-ooooo-**

Jack sat in his jail cell, looking at the picture Chuck had given him of his daughter and the schnook. The two loved each other, and they both thought the other could do better. He knew the two would end up together, even if they didn't. He knew from the moment he met Charlie over two years ago. He had been called to meet with his lawyer, he wasn't sure why, he and his daughter were both pleading not guilty, but when the door opened and he saw the tall, lanky, curly-headed young man, he knew his life was about to change. He could read people, and this guy was willing to do anything, for who he didn't know, yet.

"Who's this schnook, Al?" Jack asked his lawyer.

"Someone who has information you need to hear," Al said. Jack nodded, and the schnook sat down across from him.

"I'm Chuck," Chuck said, extending his hand. Jack looked at it, and then back to Chuck never moving. "Erm, okay," he said, pulling it back.

"You're the schnook my daughter talks about," Jack said.

"No, that's Bryce, not me," Chuck replied. Jack grinned.

"Sure, Charlie," he said. "Did she send you here?"

"No," Chuck said. "She has no clue I'm here, and doesn't even know that I know what I'm about to tell you. Your daughter has been offered a deal."

"That's her business," Jack said. Chuck studied him.

"It involves her flipping on you," Chuck said. "And she won't."

"She shouldn't, I'm family," Jack replied.

"You're both looking at twenty-five years," Chuck replied. "If she flips, then you take a plea deal, you're out in twenty-five and she's out in two."

"I'm awful old when I get out," Jack said.

"And she's in her mid 40s," Chuck said. "Is that really what you want for your daughter?" Jack leaned back, and studied him. He wasn't messing around, he meant what he said. Jack leaned forward, elbows on the table, hands together in front of him.

"So," he said shrugging. "What do you need me for?" Chuck grinned at him.

"Really?" Chuck asked. "Your daughter, I don't know if you've noticed, but she's a bit stubborn." Jack grinned.

"She is, isn't she," Jack admitted. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah, but you won't like it," Chuck said. Jack stared at him, and then nodded for him to go ahead. "The only way she takes that deal is if she feels like you've turned on her."

"How would I do that, I have no offer for a deal," Jack pointed out. Chuck leaned back.

"She doesn't know that," Chuck replied. Jack shook his head.

"You are devious," Jack replied. "You promise me you'll take care of her."

"Jack, she's my friend, I'll do anything I can for her," Chuck said. Jack studied him and shook his head.

"You really believe that, don't you," he said. Chuck looked confused, but Jack held up a hand to cut him off. "Al? What do you think?"

"As your lawyer, this is a terrible idea," Al said. "As a dad…Jack, you've got to."

"Okay," he said, nodding. "Get out of here, and keep your promise, Charlie."

"I will," Chuck said, standing. Jack offered his hand, and Chuck shook it.

"Take care of her," Jack said, his face serious. Chuck nodded and left. Jack sighed, pulling himself out of the thoughts. The schnook hadn't told her, and Jack was afraid Sarah wouldn't give the two of them a chance. There wasn't a lot he couldn't do, but maybe, just maybe, there was something he could do. He picked up the letter he had written, and stood up as the guard came to his cell. The guard looked at it, and held out his hand.

"Let me see it," the guard said. "You know I have to see all outgoing mail." Jack handed the letter to him, and the guard read it. After a few minutes, he put the letter back in the envelope. "I wish my little girl had someone like him in her life."

"He needs to be more in her life," Jack said, exiting the cell, following the guard to the visitor center. He smiled as he saw Bryce, and looked down at the letter in his hands.

 **-ooooo-**

"So, how's it going?" Bryce asked, "somehow" paired up with Sarah. "Get all the paperwork done?"

"Yeah, I'm officially Sarah Walker now, I've moved on with my life," she said, grinning.

"Seriously, how are you doing?" Bryce asked, real concern on his face. "Why didn't you let me come see you more?"

"Because it was bad enough Chuck kept coming each month," she began.

"Sarah, by the way, it fits you," he said, she grinned. "You wouldn't have made it without him."

"I know," she said. "But if you had shown up, do you know what my and his visit would have been?"

"So, how are you and Sam?" Bryce said, doing a Chuck impersonation, making both of them laugh. "He means well, but…." She grinned. "Plus that night," he began. She nodded. "Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way-"

"God, Bryce, we both said it meant nothing, please don't tell me you've gone and fallen in love with me?" she asked, there was no smile on her face, she was serious.

"No, Sarah, it was nothing," He began. "I have felt awful and terrible about it ever since and seeing you, it reminded me of how much it hurt Chuck. I know you saw him that morning, that look on his face. He tried to hide it, Sarah, but we both saw it. It finished breaking him. When you went to prison, he had lost his girlfriend and his best friend was in prison. He isolated himself in his work. He's scared, Sarah, he's scared of getting hurt again." She looked away. She had seen his face that morning and she knew, but she also knew Chuck deserved better. Bryce took a deep breath. "Sarah, I'm dating Carina, what is it going to take to get it through his head."

"He thinks it's just physical," Sarah said. "Oh, and he reminded me that we slept together." Bryce groaned. "Exactly. Carina thinks I should just go for it with him."

"I do too," Bryce said. Sarah smiled, and sank her put. "Did you play a lot of put put in the pen?" She laughed. Chuck watched them, a smile on his face, but pain in his heart. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't Bryce. He wasn't good looking, he wasn't charming, and that first night she met them, she came over to see Bryce, not Chuck. Besides, those two just looked so good together. He didn't know what to do with these feelings. In college he had been with Jill so he was able to ignore them, and then afterwards, he was so hurt by Jill he told himself, it was his mind overreacting to a friend being the friend he needed. As Bryce and Sarah, then Jenny, relationship seemed to go nowhere, he wondered, was he allowed by his own code to ask her out? It wasn't right. He couldn't do that to Bryce. He was so happy around her, she made him laugh, she made him happy. He couldn't lose her, so if all he could have her was as a friend, than that's what he'd do.

"For the love of god just go over there and kiss her and see how you feel," Carina said. Chuck turned to her.

"I can't do that," Chuck said.

"Chuck, Bryce and I are together," Carina said.

"You mean, actually in a relationship?" Chuck asked, color draining from his face.

"Calm down, Chuckles," Carina said. "He knows the score, he's not going to try anything with her." Chuck sighed.

"I just want her to be happy," Chuck said, looking away, tears in his eyes. "I want her to enjoy the life she deserves."

"With you," Carina said, making Chuck snap his head around to her. Carina winked at him. Bryce was watching the interaction of the two.

"I think Carina got though to him," Bryce said, watching them talk. "I'm just glad everything is out in the open now."

"Oh God, YES!" Sarah said. "You don't know how tired I was of lying to you two about my life."

"So, does he know everything?" Bryce asked, grinning. Sarah looked away, a blush on her face. "Maybe if you told him, you two could work things out. Like how you really feel?" The blush grew deeper. "He'd do anything for you, you know, hell he already has." She gave him a look, and he realized what he said. He looked over at Chuck and Carina.

"Bryce," she said in a low voice. "I know things now that I've been inside that I didn't use to, about how to hurt people."

"You're gonna yell," he said. "You're gonna yell at him."

"What? Happened?" She said softly, but intensely.

"You remember when your dad told you that you should take that deal before he did?" Bryce asked. Sarah nodded. "There was no deal for him." Sarah thought about what he said.

"Bryce, what exactly happened?" Sarah asked. Bryce looked around, saw there was no escaping, and decided to tell the truth, and hope she didn't kill Chuck.

"You were both about to go to prison for twenty-five years," Bryce began. Sarah nodded. "He found out your dad didn't know about your deal and went and told him. After they talked, Jack said it was the right thing to do, but asked why tell him, he had nothing to do with it. Chuck reminded him you can be stubborn."

"Determined," Sarah muttered.

"Stubborn," Bryce said. Sarah bounced a shoulder.

"So, Chuck said the only way you'd do it is if you thought Jack was going to flip on you," Bryce explained.

"There was no deal for dad," Sarah said, having connected all the dots. "Chuck had no damn right-"

"Just like we had no right to confront Jill and tell Chuck about it," Bryce said.

"That was different," Sarah said. Bryce looked at her. "It was."

"Sure, why don't you remind me exactly how it was different," he said, grinning. Sarah grumbled under her breath.

"Damn it, Chuuucckk," she said, looking away. "Why can't he just quit being so…so…"

"Chuck?" Bryce offered. "Here's the bigger question, why don't you just go for it, and don't give me that, he deserves better crap. He deserves to be loved for who he is, and if I'm not mistaken, that's you."

"Bryce," she began. He just shook his head, laughter in his eyes.

"You both have this stupid code," Bryce said. She looked at him. "Oh, he won't do anything because he thinks you and I belong together and that it would be wrong for him to date you."

"You don't own the rights to me," she began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chuck wouldn't go against the guy code, that would just be wrong," Bryce said.

"There's a guy code?" she asked.

"Well, Chuck has one," he said, grinning. Sarah sank the put, ending the round. "We're gonna go, I have something I have to do, go have dinner with him, and no sleeping in bathtubs."

"Heard about that, did you?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell him you need him to spoon with you to protect your back?" Bryce asked, grinning.

"Because we might fork," Sarah replied. Bryce burst out laughing. For the first time since they slept together, things felt back to normal, for both of them.

"I've missed you, Sarah," Bryce said, hugging her. He kissed her cheek. "Go get him."

"We'll see," she said, as he pulled away.

"Carina, why don't we leave these two alone?" he said, winking at Chuck. Chuck and Sarah said their good-byes and watched them go.

"What was that all about?" Chuck asked.

"Ending things," Sarah said, looking at him, her eyes a little watery from tears, thinking about how lucky she was having friends in her life.

"Don't worry, Sarah," Chuck said. "We'll find you the perfect guy."

"Eh, I guess I can always hang with you," she said, grinning. She shoulder bumped him. "Now, I believe you owe me some pizza."

"You're gonna eat me out of house and home," he said, extending his arm. She took it and they walked toward the car. Sarah was happy. For now, she had enough. For now.

 **-ooooo-**

Bryce walked up to the apartment door, and knocked on it. He wasn't sure about Jack's plan, but he agreed to it. If she went along with this, life was going to get interesting. A minute later the door opened.

"Bryce," the pretty brunette said. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great," Bryce said, pulling out a letter, and handing it to her. "I thought you'd like to see this. It's about your brother." Ellie looked at the letter and back at Bryce. "I think it's time you heard about the girl Chuck met in college that changed his life." Ellie grinned.

"Come in, Bryce, I've been waiting for this story for over two years," Ellie said.

* * *

A/N: WHA?! Jack, Ellie, and Bryce….hehehe….Next time, Ellie reveals why Chuck is being….pick whatever adjective most of you have used…Chuck and Sarah sleep together…and Ellie catches them….WHAAAA?! Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	6. Ch 6, The Plan

A/N: "Chuck sure is stupid," or some variation thereof has been the biggest line said in the reviews. I understand, and hopefully this chapter lets you all in on why he's acting this way. I did a lot of research before I began to write this story and after the reviews begin to pile in, I realized I'd never put all this info in. It was in my head, but you guys don't know what's in there (nor do you want to know) so hopefully this helps. Guys, get ready, because things…well…they get interesting. I give you Pros and Cons Ch 6, The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and don't we all need a good cuddling before bed?

Ellie sat there, stunned. She had listened to Bryce's story, and read Jack's letter. She was blown away at what had happened to her brother, and now she understood. Chuck had kept saying he didn't want to get hurt again, but the truth was, he was hung up on the woman now known as Sarah, and she understood why. Chuck was in love, and he wouldn't let himself be in love.

"Bryce, why?" Ellie asked. Bryce knew what she meant.

"It was complicated," Bryce began. He saw Ellie's eyebrow twitch. "And I'll try to make it as uncomplicated as possible. Chuck still hasn't figured it all out."

"He doesn't know she didn't con you because of him?" Ellie asked. Bryce shook his head, smiling.

"When she was arrested I went and saw her without him, and she told me everything, about how she couldn't swindle me because he was great, and she thought maybe she could be better," Bryce explained, a wistful smile on his face remembering that time some two and a half years ago. "I'll just call her Sarah so you're not confused. Sarah came over to meet me and con me, but she met your brother and he was just Chuck." Ellie smiled, knowing exactly what Bryce meant. "He had her laughing in no time and her wanting to know why some woman would stand him up. She was smitten the first night. She found out about Jill cheating, told Chuck, and he ripped her apart, because he thought he was going to be alone. He'd rather have been with Jill, and her cheating on him than alone."

"Our parents, what they've done to his ego and his psyche," Ellie muttered, shaking her head. "I mean, he wasn't a baby, and Dad was around for a while, but…Ugh." She studied Bryce for a minute. "You really don't understand why he was, and is the way he is, do you?"

"It makes absolutely no sense," Bryce said.

"Has Chuck ever talked about therapy with you?" Ellie asked. Bryce shook his head, shocked with what he was hearing. "Chuck has Abandonment Anxiety. Symptoms include, a partner who tends to give too much, or is a people pleaser, trust issues, envy of other people's relationship-"

"Oh my God," Bryce said softly, cutting her off. Ellie just waited. Bryce took a deep breath. "So, after we told Chuck, he ripped into me and into her. One of the things he implied were we would be off together and he'd be all alone." Ellie just nodded. "What else?"

"Feeling of insecurity in a relationship," she said. Bryce buried his head into his hands. "Or not believing he's good enough to have one, and settling for a less-than-satisfactory relationship." Bryce just shut his eyes with that last one. "Jill." Bryce opened his eyes and nodded.

"Jill," Bryce said. "Ellie, God, no wonder." He was quiet.

"Bryce, just tell me."

"After he ripped into us, we were both drunk, hurt, found the other attractive…" he trailed off.

"And you slept together," Ellie said, nodding, and understanding.

"The only damn time, but of course your brother walked in the next morning, apologizing for how he had been, seeing us in my bed, and assuming that we were meant to be forever," Bryce said, a little red from embarrassment. "We both knew it was such a mistake," Bryce said, hoping up and pacing. "El, he's my brother and I knew he was in love with her, but she's so…" He shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "I won't lie, there was a serious attraction there, and we were both hurt, drunk…"

"How awkward?" she asked. Bryce blushed. Ellie had never seen him blush.

"The awkwardest," he replied, making her chuckle. "I feel like today, we're finally back to where we were pre-incident."

"Incident?" Ellis asked, her eyebrows raised. "Mr. Love-Them-And-Leave-Them Bryce Larkin?"

"Does that tell you how bad it is?" Bryce asked.

"And, now he won't 'take your girl,'" Ellie said, shaking her head.

"She's not my girl, like I said, we both agreed it was a mistake," Bryce said. "Besides, even if we were a thing, like he thinks, we're not now. The biggest problem is, he thinks she's out of his league, and she thinks she doesn't deserve him."

"How does Jack know about me?" Ellie asked. Bryce grinned. "You told him about me?" Bryce nodded. She sat there a second and thought. She studied Bryce. "So, how does this work?" Bryce shrugged.

"We meet Al," Bryce said. "He's supposed to tell us everything about how to pull this off." He smiled. "Ellie, I need your help to do this. Do you think everyone deserves a second chance?" His eyes were dancing. Ellie groaned.

"I now understand why Chuck says that to irritate you," she replied, grinning. "I don't know about everyone, but Chuck does," Ellie said. "I need to meet her."

"I thought you'd say that," Bryce replied.

 **-ooooo-**

"Chuck, I'm telling you I saw that movie with you and Bryce," Sarah said, laughing. "That was the night they arrested me." Chuck winced. She gave him a shoulder bump. "Hey, it's fine."

"That was Avengers 2, Sarah, this one is Infinity Way, it's the next one," he said, all excited. She shook her head.

"Great, wonder if they'll arrest me during the movie this time rather than after?" she asked. She looked over and his jaw had dropped. "Too soon?"

"You are awesome, you know that?" he asked. She bounced a shoulder.

"I'm aware," she said. He handed her a key. "What's this."

"A key," he replied, smirking. She glared at him, but it turned into a grin and she lightly slapped his shoulder. "You're staying here, you need to come and go when you please. You aren't a prisoner here," he said with a grin. She smirked at him. "I want you to consider this your home for as long as you want it to be. But this, this is your key."

"Thank you, Chuck," Sarah replied. "You don't know what this means." She started to tear up a bit.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, and pulled her in for a hug. She clung to him. "So, the bed," he began and paused. She pushed back and gave him a look. "Jeez, Sarah! Spend some time in the pen and your mind goes dirty!" She laughed at him. "Do we need to push it up against the wall to protect your back? Do we need to set something up, because I'm fine with you sleeping in the tub, but one night I'm going to forget your in there, and then I'll remember, and I'll make a mess." At this point Sarah was laughing so hard she was crying. She had to hold on to him to stay on her feet she was laughing so hard. She looked at him and their eyes met. He swallowed thickly. "So, uh, the security code."

"Your birthday," she said, punching it in, sobering up from that moment. "Got it." She felt the look. "What can I say, I'll never con you, but know that I do notice things."

"Sarah Walker, what all do you notice?" he asked, trying to sound affronted.

"Chuck Bartowski," she said, and paused. "Don't you wish you knew," she said in a husky voice and headed off to her room.

"Not cool, Walker, not cool," he said.

"You like it," she yelled from her room. Chuck stood there in the living room. If he was honest, he did.

 **-ooooo-**

"So what am I trying to do again, Morgan?" he asked, taking a sip of chardonnay, talking to the microphone in front of him. He had always worked from home like this with speakers and a mike, and it occurred to him as he started that perhaps he needed a headset since he had a roommate. No that was the wrong word, or was it? He shook his head. He really didn't need the thought of Sarah and her long legs in his head right now.

"Our client swears the actual books are behind that firewall," Morgan said. "The intel all looks legit, but we need access before we can determine if it's right or not."

"And how much trouble will we get in if caught?" Chuck asked.

"You really don't want to know," Morgan answered. "Besides, Dude, when have you ever gotten caught?" Chuck typed, and was quiet. "Chuck, there's sixteen girls missing, this could -find them."

"And the authorities are ready to move?" he asked.

"Yep, they can't arrest the jerks, but they can free the girls," Morgan said.

"Well, that's something, isn't it," Chuck said. "Maybe we can stir up enough to get them to do something stupid like getting caught."

"Chuck, there!" he said, watching the mirrored monitor at his site.

"Got it buddy," he said, opening the file. "Do you need more?"

"Nope, they're going in," Morgan said. Chuck kept typing. "What are you doing?"

"Making it look like they double crossed their buyers," Chuck said.

"Dude, that may get them….oh…Chuck," Morgan said.

"Morgan, they kidnapped girls with the intent on selling them," Chuck said.

"Dude, I approve," Morgan said over the speaker.

"Me too," Sarah said behind him, tears in her eyes. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. He was saving lives. "How old?"

"Uh, Sarah," Morgan said.

"Morgan. How. Old?" she asked.

"Between 13 and 15," he said.

"Guys, found weapon shipments information, and sent it to you," Chuck said.

"Way to go, Bartowski," Casey said. "That just got ATF involved. We got them."

"That should get us a percentage of whatever cash they have on hand," Morgan said.

"I don't care if we make a dime," Chuck said.

"None of us do on this one, Bartowski," Casey said. "But, we gotta fund this somehow."

"I know, Casey," he said. "Am I clear?"

"You're good, you did good, now get some rest and we'll see you and your new PA on Monday," Morgan said. "Welcome to the team, Sarah."

"Thanks," she said. Chuck signed out, and turned in his chair. He looked beat. Sarah didn't hesitate, she sat in his lap and hugged him. "How often do you do that?"

"Every once in a while we get something similar," he admitted. "That was the worst one to date. What really kills me is when I can't find anything and then nothing can be done."

"Nothing?" Sarah asked.

"Well, the one time it happened, Casey took a few days off and when he came back he was grinning a lot," Chuck said, shrugging. "Casey doesn't grin and the girl was returned to her parents." He looked very tired.

"Come on, Chuck, let's get you to bed," she said, standing and pulling on his hands.

"Geez, Walker," he said winking. She put a hand on his chest.

"Chuck Bartowski, play all you want, but if I was trying to get you in bed, there would be NO question I was trying, are we clear?" The smirk on her face left his knees weak. All he could do was nod. "Good, now will you sleep okay?" He shrugged. "You saved lives."

"Sometimes you think, what if we missed one?" he admitted. "What did they go through before we got there? What if we hadn't saved them?" She pulled him in. "You're very hands-on as a personal assistant."

"I'm proud of you, Chuck," she said.

"Thanks," he said. She felt him swallow. "I'm so glad you're out. I've missed just talking."

"Chuck, you have everyone, yet I have a feeling you're all alone," she said. He nodded into her shoulder, she felt it getting wet.

"I'm the only one that can do this part, and if I mess up…." He couldn't say anything more, and she held him as he softly cried.

"Chuck," she said softly. She stood there holding him until he was through. He was barely awake on his feet. She took his hand, led him to bed, and got him into the covers. She crawled in beside him, and held his head against her until he fell asleep, with her lightly running her hand through his hair, wondering how he would react if he knew this meant more to her than one stupid night of sex with Bryce Larkin.

 **-ooooo-**

The door opened, with Carina in the lead, her gun out in front of her, Casey behind her typing in the code.

"Bryce, you and Ellie stay out, do you hear me," Carina said.

"Guys, he's asleep, you know he is," Bryce argued.

"SOP, Larkin," Casey said. "Chuck even set it up. Whenever we pull a mission like that everyone checks in the next morning to make sure no one was retaliated against. You got the master bedroom, Miller?"

"Oh, you know I do," Carina answered grinning.

"Uh, remember, we are dating," Bryce said.

"What's wrong, Bryce, scared I'll see Chuck's naked ass and leave you?" Carina asked.

"Can we leave my brother's naked ass out of this please?" Ellie begged. "Found him yet?"

"Guest room is empty, bed not slept in," Casey said. Everyone froze.

"Okay, Chuckles, here's hoping you got lucky which will answer a lot of questions," Carina said.

"Ok, I know we're worried but what if they're 'occupied' behind this door?" Ellie asked.

"That's probably a best-case scenario," Casey muttered. "I'm outside if you need backup."

"Roger," Carina said, and swung open the door. "I have one boss man clothed and not in the act of coitus."

"Chuck, Bryce, and Morgan got you to watch that show, didn't they?" Ellie muttered. "Any sign of Sarah?"

"None, but she did sleep in his bathtub the night before last, so that's where I'm going to check next," she said. Carina had already observed the bed, and it was obvious Chuck hadn't slept alone. Sarah walked out of the bathroom, and her eyebrows raised at the gun. Carina put her finger to her lips and holstered the gun. "I found Blondie, she was sleeping in the tub again," Carina said, raising her eyebrows twice toward Sarah. Sarah shook her head and put her hands together beside her head and then leaned her head over to indicate sleep. "Turning off the headset," she said. She clicked it off, and pulled out the earpiece looking over at Chuck. "You know he would get pretty worried after we'd do a job like that. He told me he always worried he'd miss one, and it weighed on him." She turned to Sarah. "I'm glad you were here for him."

"Carina, nothing happened last night," Sarah retorted.

"Oh, no, nothing happened at all," Carina replied, staring at her. "Let's get something straight, Blondie, I like you. I know about you and Bryce having sex, that was nothing. You and Chuck…heh…last night in a moment where he needed someone to just be there for him, my guess is, looking at the indentations on the bed, you held him. You, the ex-con who's been in jail for two and a half years held him all night, to keep the bad thoughts and dreams away. You soothed all his worries so for the first time after we did one of these missions he could sleep through the night. Nope, nothing at all happened in here."

"This is between us, right?" Sarah said.

"It is for now, but his sister is at the front door, and sister, I'm not getting in her way," Carina said. Sarah's eyes got wide.

"We'll talk later," she said, and began to flee, when she was caught by a beautiful brunette with a smile she knew. It had to be Ellie. "Hi," Sarah said, terrified.

"Come on, let's get you into some fresh clothes," Ellie said, leading her to her bedroom. Sarah was powerless to resist. Sarah walked in, and Ellie shut the door, leaned against it, and crossed her arms studying her. "You're quite beautiful."

"Thanks?" Sarah said, not knowing where this was going.

"I mean I get it, how you could con someone out of everything," Ellie said. Sarah winced.

"It's more than looks," Sarah said, knowing that telling the truth was probably best in this situation. Ellie nodded. "It's knowing how to read someone, make them feel comfortable, that sort of thing."

"Everything my brother needs in a PA to keep the wolves at bay, and to assist him," Ellie said.

"I would never do that to your brother," Sarah replied.

"Oh, I know," Ellie said. "They're both pretty well off now, and if you wanted something, you'd have it, I'm well aware of my brother's hang ups, but what I didn't understand was how did Stanford break him and now I see."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "Ellie if this is about Jill, he had to know she was cheating on him."

"Yes he did, and you did the right thing, never let him tell you that you didn't," Ellie said. Sarah was getting more confused by the second. Ellie was studying Sarah, a slow smile consuming her face. "He thinks everyone deserves a second chance."

"I disagree," Sarah said softly.

"Oh, I think you're right, but you know Chuck," Ellie said. Sarah nodded.

"Some don't deserve a first," Sarah said softly. Ellie nodded.

"Well, that's where you are," she said, still nodding as if making a diagnosis. She smiled at Sarah. "Now I know what I have to work with. He thinks you and Bryce are supposed to be together and you're out of his league, and you think he's too good for you."

"Ellie, there is nothing going on between us," Sarah insisted. Ellie laughed.

"You don't even believe that story," Ellie said, watching Sarah redden. "You hurt him, you'll answer to me."

"I'm not chasing him," Sarah said, her eyes flashing. "I'm not." Ellie stepped forward, and undid her arms. She reached out and took Sarah's hands, and saw the tears in Sarah's eyes.

"Why the hell not?" she asked softly. "It's going to be very hard to be my sister if you don't do some chasing, he's quite dense about some things." Ellie pulled the shocked woman into a hug. "Now, get dressed, we have a team meeting, and I need to go check on him." Ellie put a hand on her face gently, and Sarah nearly burst into tears. "Welcome to the family, Sarah, you're home." She gave her a soft smile and left Sarah. Sarah looked around the room tears in her eyes.

"I'm not there," Sarah said. "Yet." Ellie hurried down the hall, excited. She passed Bryce, gave him a thumbs up, and entered her brother's bedroom.

"Everyone out, except Casey and Carina, doctor's orders," Ellie said. Chuck gave her a look.

"Sis, I'm fine, really," Chuck said, while Ellie was ignoring him and beginning to give him the once over.

"I didn't make the SOP for this, you did, brother of mine, and what kind of employee would I be not to follow the rules put down by the esteemed CEO?" Ellie asked, her eyes dancing.

"She slept in the tub," Chuck said.

"No she didn't, Chuckles," Carina answered.

"Casey, you've observed him, anything different than normal after one of these ops?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, he seems more rested, less whiny," Casey began.

"I don't whine," Chuck whined. Ellie gave him a pointed look. "Okay, maybe I do."

"And more sure of himself. If I didn't know better I'd think he got laid," Casey said. Chuck's eyes popped out of his head.

"That did not happen," Chuck said. "Sarah may have helped me get into bed, but no clothes were removed."

"That just makes it more interesting," Carina added. Chuck turned 43 shades of red.

"Carina you're embarrassing my brother a little too much this early, I need you to dial it back a hair," Ellie said, satisfied with the shape of her brother. "I give you an all clear and doctor's orders whatever you did last night, you need to every night you have that kind of mission."

"Ellie, I can't order Sarah to do that," Chuck said.

"Can't order me to do what?" Sarah asked. Ellie spun, and smiled.

"Whatever you did last night to him, you need to do after these types of missions, and you need to make sure and call in that he's okay in the morning," Ellie said.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Most times after one of these missions he's fidgety, emotional, and depressed, too much emotional trauma," Ellie said. "Whatever you did, you're good for him." Sarah smiled.

"So doctor's orders?" Sarah asked. Ellie nodded. Sarah looked at Chuck. "Sorry, Chuck, doctor's orders. Apparently I'm good for you."

"Yeah, you are," he said, before he could stop himself. The look on her face made him wonder if maybe he was wrong, maybe he did have a chance at something more.

A/N: Some of you are going to be okay with what I did, some of you aren't. I understand either way. This one will not be quick to fix. She's going to have to make him understand. But, it's Sarah Walker, it's Chuck, it's me. It will be okay, pinky swear. Next time, Sarah talks to Chuck about…well…her feelings…Come on back for Ch 7, Feelings. Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	7. Ch 7, Pros and Cons

A/N: It's okay, I'm alive. Grace is back in school, and I'm working on everything at once. (Seriously I have 5 different stories that are half or more completed.) I'm easing back into this, but I was shocked to hear from my editor that my 8th novel was back, and ready to go through the final paces. How long will that take, how much of my time will it take? I have no idea. Grace is yelling I need new fanfic out there, so that's a plus for everyone. For everyone asking, Bryce and Sarah will NOT have anymore romantic moments. However, he *might* help Sarah give Chuck a kick in the pants. Guys it's me, I don't go down that road (seriously you don't even know how hard it was for me to write what happened 2 ½ years ago) This is Charah all the way. Slow, Chuck trying to understand, and trust me, he's going to. Lord, he's going to. I give to you Pros and Cons, Ch 7, Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and I REALLY want that room in my house…it's probably bigger than my house.

* * *

"So everyone is assuming I'm taking this job, but I realized I have a few things I have to discuss with the CEO before I am 100% comfortable with this, so if you'll excuse me I need to talk to him," Sarah said.

"Can you do it after the team meeting?" Ellie asked. "We really need to talk about a few things." Sarah turned to her and they shared a look for a second. A soft smile came to Ellie's face.

"I could, but I think now is the perfect time," Sarah said. Ellie nodded her head slowly, trying not to vibrate. "I promise I won't take longer than absolutely necessary. Ellie never broke her gaze from Sarah.

"Carina, Casey, OUT!" Ellie said.

"Casey's already fled," Carina groused, leaving. As soon as she passed the doorway, she ran over to Anna. "I have the bug set, can you turn it on?" Anna smile, and turned on the receiver, when they felt her behind them.

"I know you two aren't listening in on my brother and Sarah," Ellie began. They stood there a moment, before Ellie smiled. "Without asking me to listen in." Carian grinned.

"Just waiting on you, Girl," Carina said. Back in the bedroom, Sarah shut the door, and turned to Chuck.

"I'm trying to figure out how to say this, because you know me, words aren't my strong suit," Sarah said.

"Uh, I really need to get dressed for the meeting," Chuck said, very nervous and worried.

"Chuck I'm taking the job, but there is something you have to know before we begin, because I can't go on like this," she said. Fear gripped Chuck. She crossed the room and took his hand. He looked down at it and up at her, confused. "Chuck, I'm not going to leave you. I know that is your biggest fear that everyone is going to leave you, but Chuck, no one, and I mean no one has stood beside me like you have. You are now and forever a part of my life, okay?" Chuck nodded, still looking worried.

"I don't like that Ellie ordered you like that. I'm gonna talk to her," Chuck said. Sarah squeezed his hand.

"Is anything she said untrue?" Sarah asked. Chuck shook his head. "Then I'm going to as she asked," she said, with a challenging tilt to her head and a mysterious smile that dared him to fight her on it. "Okay, we need to talk about something and I need you to hear the actual words coming out of my mouth instead of what you want to hear. Do you understand me?"

"Can I go into the bathroom while you talk so I can get dressed?" Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged. "Not all of us have been inside and are as comfortable being half dressed around others." Sarah stuck her tongue out at him, and Chuck laughed. He grabbed his clothes, went into the bathroom and shut the door ¾ of the way shut. "Okay, I can hear you."

"How do you know, I haven't said anything," Sarah replied.

"Seriously did you get more sarcastic in there?"

"Chuck, I need you to be serious and listen," Sarah began. Chuck stuck his head out the door, nodded, and made a zipping motion on his lips. He disappeared. "I need to talk to you about last night, and what Ellie said and 2 ½ years ago." She took a deep breath. "You mean the absolute world to me, I need you to understand that, and you are different than me, and Bryce, and probably everyone." Outside Ellie turned to Carina.

"Can they hear us?" Ellie whispered. Carina shook her head, and Ellie smiled. "Get him, Girl," she said.

"I've been with guys, sexually," Sarah began, and she heard Chuck groan. "Shut up and listen." There was nothing from the bathroom so she went on. "But I have never really had a relationship with someone I cared for. Most of the time, it was a physical release, a satisfaction of physical need, nothing emotional, nothing romantic. Still, I didn't really know that until last night." Chuck's head shot through the door, his face panicked. "Nothing happened sexually last night, Chuck, but something happened." The look on his face turned to confusion. She walked over to the door and pushed it open. He was shirtless, with pants on, no socks and something ran through her that she was having a very hard time controlling.

"Don't stop now," Ellie muttered. She heard Sarah take a deep breath. Sarah took both of his hands.

"Chuck, 2 ½ years ago I made the biggest mistake, and regret of my life," Sarah began. Go on, she thought to herself. Get it out there, he has to know, even if you can't be together he has to know what he means to you. "I slept with Bryce Larkin and it was stupid. I was hurt, I thought the man I cared about more than anyone else in this world hated me. Bryce thought the guy who he cared about more than anyone else in this world hated him. We were stupid, we were drunk, we were hurting and we sought comfort. We shouldn't have, and please don't blame yourself for any of this. I tell you this, because I don't think you understand how little it meant to either of us. That night meant nothing, but I have had a night that meant everything , and no one was without their clothes, there was no sex, nothing physical, but there was something there, something powerful. It was last night, Chuck. Last night was everything and you need to understand that. Last night all I did was hold you, and stroke that curly hair that you had better never get cut, because I love those animal shapes it makes and I love running my fingers though it. That night meant more than the night I had with Bryce, or any other night . He's moved on, he's with Carina; I've moved on because there was nothing there. He didn't visit me in jail because it was too awkward. Do you get it? There is no me and Bryce, and you are the most important person in my life, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. Do you understand?" Chuck nodded.

"Don't cut my hair, got it," he said. Sarah stared at him.

"I literally have just strung more words together than I ever have in my entire life and all you got out of it was don't cut your hair?"

"Sarah, that's the only part I could process immediately," Chuck replied. "You've hit me with a lot, and you're right my mind doesn't work that way. My feelings don't, they can't move that fast.."

"I know, Chuck," she said, squeezing his hands. She kept trying not to stare at him, but she only had so much willpower, and it was taking all of it not to drag him over to that bed.

"Oh, I wish we weren't here right now," Ellie said to Carina. "I think they'd get this whole thing sorted out."

"No," Carina answered, shaking her head. "He's not there yet. He's thought one way for 2 ½ years, and although Sarah has told him everything, his mind…it processes things like a puzzle and she's just thrown pieces at him he's not ready for and doesn't know how to fit together yet.." Ellie looked at Carina.

"You really do get him," Ellie said. Carina gave a small nod.

"What can I say, Chuckles gave me a career and I think the world of him. She's the one for him," Carina answered. Ellie smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Ellie said.

"So, nothing more about Bryce," Chuck said. "Got it." Sarah nodded and let go of his hands. "Sarah, thank you. I know talking isn't something you enjoy. I mean about feelings, especially yours, so, thank you." He said. Sarah took his face in his hands, tilted it down, gave him a soft kiss on the lips, more than a peck, and then rested her forehead against his.

"I'm here for you, Chuck, the same way you've been here for me," Sarah said, looking into his eyes. "I found my home, and you and your family, and your team…you're all my home, Chuck. You're my home." She gave him a peck on the lips and left the room. Chuck stood there, with no idea what to do now. Eventually it dawned on him to get dressed, so he did.

 **-ooooo-**

"Today is exactly why we have these SOPs in place," Ellie said, looking around the room. Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the loveseat together, Chuck's thoughts a million miles away. Sarah kept looking at him, not worried, or concerned, just kind of making sure he was okay. He would glance at her and give her a reassuring smile and when she'd look away he would watch her as if he was thinking and gears were turning. Ellie looked up and saw Casey watching the two of them. She swore he muttered the word "ladyfeelings". Ellie smiled. She had watched the rest of the room and they had all been watching Chuck and Sarah this entire time. Chuck was oblivious, and Sarah wasn't surprised, begin the "new person" on the team.

"Bartowski's rules make all the sense in the world, and here's why," Casey blurted out. He then reddened and turned to Ellie. "Sorry Ellie."

"Oh, no, Casey, I was about to have you break it down for the non-government backgrounds in the room," Ellie said with a smile. Casey nodded a thanks.

"If they take one of us, it lets the rest of us know to be on alert," Casey explained. Ellie was passing out a paper to sign. "Again, Ellie?"

"Casey, the lawyers say if we're going to be involved in this kind of business, we have to, it's to protect Bryce and Chuck," Ellie explained.

"No one is going to sue them," Carina countered.

"I know I'm new, but if it protects them, don't we have to?" Sarah asked. Chuck was pulled out of his daze with that. Bryce was chuckling.

"I'm not worried and I'm pretty sure Chuck isn't either," Bryce said. Sarah reached for one of the papers and began to sign it. Carina rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, Blondie, whipped?" she asked, grinning, but looked at Bryce and did the same. Everyone took one, grumbling but signing the papers. Ellie looked at Sarah and smiled. Chuck looked over at Bryce.

"We need a board meeting," Chuck said to his partner. Bryce raised an eyebrow. "Board room when we're done."

"Uh, buddy, I have to take care of some stuff with Ellie," Bryce said, grinning.

"Actual work, Bryce," Chuck said. Ellie grinned, she had a good idea what they were talking about.

"So you're going in to the company today?" Sarah asked. Everyone snickered.

"No, they have a 'boardroom' here they supposedly get work done in," Carina explained. "They swear it helps them think." Bryce grinned. "Chuck, your PA needs to know where to find you." She thought for a second. "You haven't been in there since she's been here have you?"

"No," Chuck replied. "I've had a lot to do." Morgan glanced at Anna. They both grinned.

"Well, I believe we're about done here for today, does everyone understand the importance of these SOPs after these types of missions?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, Mom," Carina said. "Now for more important things, are the five of us going out Friday night?" Ellie smiled. "You, me, Zondra, Anna, and Sarah?"

"Me?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Anna said, grinning. "Unless you can't hang with us."

"Oh, I don't know, I've not been to a club in a while."

"We got your back," Zondra said, throwing her arm around Sarah's shoulders. "Welcome to the CAT squad."

"The CAT squad?" Sarah asked.

"Clubing Away Tonight," Bryce replied. "Morgan was trying to be funny with an acronym and the girls ran with it to prove a point."

"I'm a member?" Sarah asked, confused. "I haven't been out clubbing in two years," Sarah protested.

"We got you," Zondra said. The other three all agreed. "Come on, you go with us to find a dress and see if we can't make some of these guys realize what they're missing."

"Guys, I'm not looking for anything like that," Sarah said.

"You don't understand, Sarah," Ellie said. "We got your back, as in, we run off anyone who tries anything. If you do want someone, we got your back there to." Sarah looked over at Chuck.

"Hey, I'm not your keeper," he said grinning. She gave him a look. "Sarah, go have fun."

"But you'll be all alone," Sarah said. She looked around a little embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Sarah, you know he's been alone pretty much since he started this company," Anna said softly. "Go, have fun, he'll be here when you get home, which he'll have to pour you into bed when we get done with you." Sarah grinned.

"It does sound fun," she admitted. "Okay." Chuck got up and walked down the hall, and she followed after him. "Hey, can I see it?" Chuck turned, and grinned at her.

"I don't know, you might run away when you see exactly how nerdy I am," he replied. He opened the door and she walked in, with a low whistle. "That's a 98 inch TV in case you're wondering. Every gaming system, two gaming chairs, a couch, pool table, fully stocked bar and mini fridge." She turned toward him and he shrugged. "I'm a nerd, and sometimes being in my element lets me concentrate. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Be your best nerd then, Chuck," she said, holding him. "Are you sure me going to the club is okay with you? You being alone?"

"Sarah," he said, pulling away. "That's my family, and we both know you can look after yourself. We're housemates. I mean even if we were in some kind of relationship I would never tell you not to do something."

"Oh, I know," she said, with a smile. "I'm just asking if you're okay with it."

"Well, I mean if we were in a relationship I would hope you would respect our relationship," Chuck said, grinning. She smiled with the left side of her mouth.

"So whatever I do should be in respect to our relationship," Sarah said, nodding. "I guess then we should both agree on that relationship if we were together."

"Absolutely," Chuck replied. "I mean it's obviously your life, I would just think getting back into the swing of things one should maybe be careful."

"So phone numbers only from guys, no dates," she said, her mouth still twisted in a small smile. She pulled out her phone. "Wanna be my first?" she asked, with an arched eyebrow. Chuck looked at her, and began to stammer. "I mean if they're drunk and I need something, I don't even have your phone number."

"Right," he choked out, and put his number in her phone. He gave it back to her, and she hit call.

"There, now you have mine, in case you ever need to call," she said. "For anything."

"Anything?" he asked, as she walked out.

"Anything" she replied. She passed Bryce. "You two have fun, I'm going with Carina and Zondra to see about a dress."

"You know I would go with one that accentuates your legs," Bryce said. "Some guys really like that." Sarah winked at him, and left. Bryce turned to Chuck, and shut the door behind him. "You are so in over your head."

"We need to talk," Chuck began.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Bryce said, sitting in one of the chairs. He patted the other beside him and Chuck sat down. "See, when a momma and a daddy love each other very much," he began. Chuck backhanded him.

"Or in your case, get horny," Chuck said. Bryce shrugged and grinned. "Sarah had a very interesting conversation with me." Bryce looked at him. "I think you need to know I was really mad at you for a while." Bryce nodded.

"You should have been," Bryce said. Chuck was confused. "I slept with the girl you loved, even if you couldn't admit it."

"I never, uhm, I mean, we aren't, erm," Chuck babbled.

"As adorable as it is to watch you go on," Bryce said, grinning. "Everyone knows you love her, except her, I think. She's so busy trying to convince herself she doesn't deserve you that I don't think she's even stopped for a moment to realize how deep her feelings are for you."

"She's right, she deserves better than me," Chuck replied. Bryce fell back in the chair groaning.

"You two are complete and utter idiots," he said. "IDIOTS!" He sat back up. "Dude, she thinks she doesn't deserve you because she's a felon, or ex-con or whatever it is she's labeled herself.

"That's ridiculous," Chuck said.

"As ridiculous as you not dating her because of me?" Bryce asked.

"Dude, she approached you that night," Chuck said.

"TO CON ME YOU IDIOT!" Bryce yelled. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Do you know why she didn't?"

"Because she fell in love with you, and couldn't," Chuck replied. "She told me." Bryce narrowed his eyes.

"I want to know EXACTLY what she said."

"Uh, let me think," Chuck said, trying to replay the conversation in his head. "Oh, I fell in love and couldn't complete the con." Chuck looked quite pleased with himself. Bryce was smiling and shaking his head.

"Did she use my name?" Bryce asked. Chuck shook his head. "Were you being your usual you two have to be together self?" Chuck nodded. Bryce sat there a second. "Huh, I guess she has decided she is in love." Chuck's mouth was open, and not working. "I see the gears trying to turn. Come on, Chuck, use that brain of yours, Sherlock. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. And believe me, it's not that improbable, you just got so stuck on the wrong girl you never noticed anyone else."

"Bryce, did you sleep with her because I hurt you?" Chuck asked softly.

"That's really an oversimplification but, yeah," Bryce replied. "We were both hurt, drunk, looking for comfort. I did try and stop her, but I don't know if you've noticed, she's very attractive."

"Oh, I've noticed," Chuck replied, staring off into space, nodding. "I've noticed." Bryce grinned.

"Anyway, like I said, I tried to do the right thing, but dude," Bryce just stopped. "I should have said no, and meant it."

"No, you're both adults," Chuck replied.

"Chuck, we knew it would hurt you, we both did, and we didn't care, and I'm sorry, I really am," Bryce said, sorrow on his face. Chuck shook his head.

"I do believe I said I never wanted to see either of you again," Chuck reminded him. He looked at him for a moment. "She really didn't pull the con because of me?" Bryce nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Bryce asked. Chuck shrugged.

"I mean she just got out of prison, she has a life to rebuild, I'm her boss, it would be weird, I'm still not for sure I'm best for hekmrph," Chuck said, Bryce's hand over his mouth. Chuck looked up at him.

"Chuck, when asked, what are you going to do about Sarah, the correct answer is be with her, be happy, talk to her, work it out, because, my friend, you've got another shot, and you don't want to waste it," Bryce said patiently. "Don't hate yourself one day for not trying." Bryce removed his hand.

"But what if I mess it up?" Chuck asked.

"Then at least you tried," Bryce replied, standing. "I gotta go help Ellie." Chuck nodded, in thought. "Chuck, it's time." Bryce left and found Ellie in the living room. "Come on, that idiot isn't going to do anything. We need help."

"What's wrong with him?" Ellie asked.

"He's scared to be hurt again," Bryce explained. "He's more scared of being hurt than scared of losing her, and we have to do something, and soon." The two got in the car to go to Jack's lawyer. Ellie prayed Al had something that would work, her brother deserved the best, and so did her soon to be sister…if they could make this work.

* * *

A/N: Next time on Pros and Cons, the Von Hayes Remix….Plus a little vs the seduction for good measure. Oh, yes I did…Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	8. Ch 8, The Von Hayes Remix

A/N: You ever feel like you miss on something? That's the current status of this fic. I get not everyone likes everything, but what I was hoping to do I don't think I accomplished. Let's just be honest. I'm a fluff writer. I can do serious, but me trying to do angst...didn't work. I'm really glad my beta yanked most of the angst out of the unpublished one. I'm not telling you this because I'm begging for reviews or anything like that, I just think I missed on this one. For those of you who do enjoy it, I'm finishing it, never worry, because honestly this one is one of my favorites, although Hotel California is gaining ground in a hurry. I've got a lot going on the rest of the week, so this may be the last thing I post until Monday of next week. (Not a ONE of you believe me.) I give you Pros and Cons, Ch 8, Von Hayes Remix

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and I believe it's possible more to have an Intersect in your head than to just talk about that dress the way Chuck did on the show.

* * *

Ellie and Bryce walked out of Al's office, both of them scratching their heads.

"El, what do you think?" Bryce asked.

"It's a wild goose chase and you know it, if we tell everyone we're gonna make 10 mil they're going to know something is up," Ellie replied. Bryce grinned.

"But if it works, Ellie," Bryce said. "If it works…."

"It will be worth every penny," she said.

"El, we're not making a dime," Bryce replied. She grinned. "Oh," he said, understanding. Twenty minutes later they pulled into Carmichael Solutions. They both walked inside, and found everyone minus Chuck and Sarah in the conference room. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's in there trying on dresses," Carina answered, pointing toward the factory. "What have you two cooked up?" Ellie gave her a look. "Oh don't give us that, those two are so in love and don't know what to do about it, it's making Casey nauseous on a continual basis." Casey grunted in agreement. "What are we doing?"

"You know Sarah's dad went to prison," Ellie said. Everyone nodded. "He has an idea that he believes will force the two of them together, plus get a little revenge on some people. We're to tell Chuck we could get as much as 25% finder's fee for a $10 million reward on a missing Mongolian artifact of Genghis Khan. Fifteen years ago it was stolen from Bernie Ominsky's home when he was trying to move it. That information is very private, and it would embarrass someone if it got out."

"Who is Bernie Ominsky?" Carina asked.

"Jill Robert's father's best friend," Ellie said. "A part of Roberts Pharmaceuticals."

"I don't need to know anything else, I'm all in," Morgan said.

"Me too, Chuck deserves better," Anna added.

"Good," Ellie said. "Anna, I'm going to need you to send some untraceable emails to get things going. You can do that, right?" Ellie shrank back at the look Anna gave. "Right. We need to hide the info. There is an exclusive auction taking place sometime in the future in Europe. We need Roberts Pharmaceuticals to believe the artifact that was stolen will be there. We have an email here that needs to be sent to Roberts Pharmaceuticals. There are enough questionable contacts in their past that an anonymous email shouldn't raise any red flags."

"The plan is for Jill's company to request us, we're being suggested by the anonymous emailer," Bryce explained. "Our initial job is to find the email list of the auctions and possible holding places of the items in those auctions. One of them is supposed to be the home of our missing artifact."

"Right," Ellie said, continuing. "We'll be promised payment, plus a possible future contact to recover the artifact. The belief is that Bryce is greedy, and the amount offered will get his attention." Bryce grinned.

"Oh, believe me, it has my attention," Bryce said. "Much of the recovery world has no idea how much Chuck plays into this part of the company, so it should not be an issue with them. We hope." Ellie nodded. "So, tomorrow night, I'm afraid the CAT squad will have to put a hold on their dancing plans, because we have to crash the Von Hayes party, intercept a copy of the email, and get out. We'll have Chuck go in as the playboy, and Sarah as his girlfriend."

"Larkin, he won't do it, he always takes the waiter job," Casey said. Ellie nodded.

"Plan B is to send in Bryce and Sarah together," Ellie said. Everyone looked confused. "Ladies, I need you to find something for Sarah to make my brother's eyes pop out of his head. We need to convince Chuck to come in this time as himself, maybe steal Sarah away from Bryce, that way Bryce can leave like he's upset, creating a distraction and get we can get ahold of the email."

"Is there an actual email?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Ellie said. "We have to get this email or the plan is dead in the water." Ellie looked around. "Listen the entire key is to get Roberts Pharmaceuticals drawn in. Could we come up with something to get them together? Probably. But this, Guys, this is our chance to get back at Jill for the time that was stolen from Chuck and Sarah."

"Any actual monetary pay out?" Zondra asked. Ellie shook her head.

"No, and that's the other problem," Ellie said. "We can probably get costs covered by Roberts Pharmaceuticals, which is a hair unethical and I'm not crazy about, but we need to find a way to make some money during this time, so anything you can come up with while running this op, we could use." She looked around. "Listen this is volunteer only," she began. Every hand shot up except Casey's. Ellie looked at him.

"Oh, hell, this is going be fun, watching those two idiots try to figure out how they feel about each other," Casey said, nodding he was in.

"Casey, was that sarcasm?" Bryce asked.

"Ya think?"

 **-ooooo-**

"So?" Sarah asked, turning around in her red dress, with the thinnest straps over her shoulders that crisscrossed on her back.

"Is that red or salmon?" Carina asked.

"It's going to be Chuck's mouth on the floor," Zondra replied. "I think you make that dress."

"It's a shame Chuck won't be joining us," Ellie said, walking into the factory as it was known at Carmichael Solutions.

"Why not?" Sarah asked. Sarah couldn't see Ellie, so she missed the smile on her face.

"This isn't Chuck's thing," Carina said. "Which is a shame because getting him a ticket would be simple for him, Bryce, and two dates."

"Yep, Chuck only likes to be the waiter on these gigs, which is a shame because the man can fill out a tux," Zondra said. "Plus, I worry one of these days he's going to be caught because he's getting a little famous."

"It would work you know," Carina said looking at Zondra. "Multi-millionaire and his new girlfriend hitting the scene. It's the perfect cover."

"No, Carina!" Ellie said. "It wouldn't! They'd have to be fake dating, and that would be a lot of pressure on them!"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. Zondra walked up and laid a soft hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"You know, touches, looks, the whole nine yards," Zondra said. "Chuck, well everyone knows his aversion to PDA but his stunning new girlfriend…it would be great."

"Plus it would slow down all those girls hitting on him," Carina added. Sarah felt an anger rise she had to push down. She walked over to her things and pulled out her phone. She stared at it for a second before she made a call and put it to her ear.

"Chuck, it's Sarah," she said. "Sorry, you knew that from the caller ID. Is your tux here at the factory? Naeiou, you're not waiting tables tomorrow night. You told me my job was to keep people off of you and let you be able to do the things you need to do. I'm going to play the part of your girlfriend. No, Chuck, you have an aversion to PDA. Luckily I don't," she said with a saucy smile on her face. "Chuck, this is my job, are you not letting me do my job? That is correct. Can you tango, Chuck? Don't worry, I got you," she said. "See you soon," and with that, she disconnected. She looked up at the grins on the other three's faces. "Don't you three say a word, I know you're up to something with the two of us." The three gave their best innocent looks. "Not buying it, from any of you."

 **-ooooo-**

"Ellie, no, I'm not going as Sarah's date, do you know what they'll say about her if I go with her?" Chuck asked.

"That she snared Chuck Bartowski?" Ellie replied.

"No, that she's doing so because she was paid to or she felt sorry for me," Chuck replied. "Which would be correct…but not the way you all are taking it. Ah, crap, I'm just gonna stop." Ellie shook her head and walked out. She was mad at Chuck, she didn't know why he was this down on himself. Sarah and Bryce had both talked to him, but he was lost in his own world. She knocked on Sarah's door, and walked in when Sarah yelled it was open. Ellie opened the door and whistled. Sarah grinned as she finished up her lipstick. Her hair was up, and Ellie thought she looked stunning.

"My brother's an idiot," she muttered.

"Don't talk about my favorite idiot that way," Sarah said, grinning.

"He wants you to go with Bryce instead of him," Ellie explained. "He thinks people are going to think you feel sorry for him, or are paid, or something." Sarah nodded. "You don't seem upset." Sarah double checked everything, and turned to Ellie with a smirk on her face.

"Ellie, Bryce said something to me today. I'm not convinced I'm what's best for Chuck, but I'd at least like the chance to figure it out." Ellie nodded smiling. "He's more afraid of being hurt than losing me. Why don't I show him what he's losing out on?" Ellie smiled.

"I'm so glad we're gonna be sisters," Ellie said, pulling her into a hug.

"Ellie, I think you're a little ahead of things," Sarah said. Ellie shook her head.

"The only two that haven't figured it out, are you two," Ellie said. Sarah blushed. "Okay, let's go blow his socks off." Sarah and Ellie left the room and headed into the living room where everyone was ready. Chuck was turned away from the hallway she came out of. The room went silent, everyone looking at her.

"Chuck, you ready?" Sarah asked softly. Chuck turned to tell her what he had decided and his tongue suddenly wouldn't work. He tried to make his mouth move. "You look dashing."

"You pretty," he mumbled. Ellie put her fist over her mouth to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry, you're very pretty," he got out. "Is that red or salmon?" Sarah looked at it, shrugged, and went up to Bryce taking his arm.

"No idea, I just thought it would work for something like this," she said, and turned with Bryce to leave. Chuck was in absolute shock.

"You made the absolute right call, numbnuts," Casey said right beside him. "You're a moron."

"Who pays you," Chuck countered.

"Still doesn't change the fact you're a moron," Casey replied, and walked off.

"He's right," Ellie said leaving the room, leaving Chuck the only one in there.

"I am," Chuck said. Outside, Sarah was extremely worried as she got into the passenger side of Bryce's car.

"Did I do the right thing?" Sarah asked. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Sarah, do you want him?" Bryce asked.

"Desperately," Sarah admitted. Bryce grinned and nodded.

"I'm with you on this all the way," Bryce said. "We owe him. He needs you, and I promise you have no chance of having your way with me again." Sarah laughed.

"You're right about that," she said, grinning. They watched Chuck walk out dejectedly and get into the other car. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the party. Bryce and Sarah were a hit, mingling with everyone, Chuck looked miserable.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Morgan said over his ear.

"Morgan," he whispered. "Not now."

"If not now, then when? Huh, Chuck Bartowski, when?" Morgan was seething mad. "Dude, that is freakin Vicky Vale! Vicky! Vale! You only get to pull that if your Batman, and unless you've been doing some serious training no one knows about, you aren't Batman. I mean we know Carina, Casey and Zondra trained you, but that's not exactly Batman-"

"No Batman training, Morgan," Chuck said, cutting him off.

"If you two can cut the chatter, we need a distraction," Casey said.

"Is Sarah still open to the cover she mentioned earlier?" Chuck asked.

"What are you gonna do, Bartowski?" Casey asked.

"Profess my idiocy and undying love," Chuck replied. Casey grunted.

"Watch enough 80s John Hughes movies?" Casey asked. There was silence. "What? I wasn't hatched."

"I think I've got this part down," Chuck said. There was silence for a minute.

"Sarah is a go," Casey replied. "But she says you better bring your A game."

"She's right, Dude, your A game and nothing less," Morgan added.

"I got this," Chuck said, taking his glass and sitting it on the tray as a waiter walked by. He walked up to Sarah and Bryce. "Bryce, can I have a minute?" Bryce nodded. "Sarah can we talk?"

"I'm right here," she said, sounding a little put out. He watched her eyes. She was enjoying this.

"Look, Sarah, I apologize," he said, trying to sound like he was talking in a hushed whisper, but not, drawing people in.

"For what, exactly," Sarah said.

"For not asking you to come with me tonight," Chuck said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Really? Right here? You're going to make me say it all, right here?" She nodded. People were scooting closer to listen. "Fine," he said, looking a little uncomfortable. "You are incredible, you are amazing, and frankly, I'm a lot intimidated by you." There was truth in what he was saying, and she knew it by the look on his face. "I want nothing more than for there to be an us, but I feel like you're being forced into this. What are people going to think, you working for me? What are they going to suggest? I care too much about you to let people talk that way about you."

"No, Chuck," she said softly, forcing more to move closer to hear. "You don't need to worry about a single person and what they think about except two people, me and you." She stepped toward him, and all those around moved a little closer. Casey was quite impressed, but he'd never tell them. "We are what matter. We have to see how this goes. You and I, no one else. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work because we couldn't make it work, not because of us worrying about people we don't know." There was a mummering agreement in the crowd, and a challenge in her look. Chuck was beginning to think none of this was a show. "So here's the one question, the only question, Chuck, and you need to answer it honestly and truthfully." He nodded. "Do you trust me, Chuck?" He gave her a soft smile.

"With my life," Chuck replied. She smiled at him. "With my heart," he added and oohs and more murmurs filled the room. "Can we try this?" She nodded and went to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you hate PDA," she said, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm beginning to not hate it as much," he said with a wink.

"Good job, kids, we got it," Casey said. "Get out of there and really cement it."

"Wanna get out of here?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded, and the people moved to make a path for them to leave. In the truck Ellie and Devon were laughing.

"I mean, Chuckster, way. To. Go," Devon said. Ellie was laughing.

"They're 'cover dating'" Ellie said, using finger quotes. "How long until they 'cover date' when they're not supposed to?" Devon was laughing as well.

"How far does the cover go? Under the covers?" he asked, his hand up for a high five. Ellie shook her head and high-fived him anyway. This whole crazy scenario just got interesting, she thought.

 **-ooooo-**

"Was that so bad?" she asked him, sitting at the bar beside him. They had changed clothes, were ready for bed, but they both just felt like talking. There was so much said, as so much of it was real and raw. They wanted to talk now, before they went to bed and the moment had passed.

"No, not at all," Chuck said. "You sure you're okay with all of this?" She gave him a look.

"Chuck, do you trust me?"

"With my life, Sarah," Chuck replied, honestly. "I just want you to be okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay around you?" she asked honestly.

"What if you really wanted to date someone?" Chuck asked. She gave him a look.

"Chuck, I just got out, there's really no one," she began. "Listen, if some guy comes along, I'll tell you. Hey, what about you? You're telling me there's been no one all this time?" He shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "Chuck, you're amazing, why haven't you dated?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just, I just don't want to get hurt again." The look on his face was unreadable. He turned to her. "I mean, I can't even tell you the last time I asked someone out."

"Chuck, I was in jail for over thirty months, are you telling me you went on as many dates as I did?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"AH-HA!" Chuck replied. "Nothing did happen in the pen."

"I don't think I'd classify those as dates, Chuck," she said with a wink. Chuck laughed and fist bumped her. "Let me see what you got."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm your PA, I can't have you going out there and embarrassing yourself," she said grinning. "Now consider I'm single, and I know it's a stretch but pretend your attracted to me."

"How attracted?" Chuck asked. Sarah thought for a second.

"Not quite Princess Leia in a metal bikini," Sarah replied.

"Okay, I want to have your children right now I'm so attracted to you," Chuck replied. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged.

"What can I say, it's a curse," she said, giggling. "So what would you do?"

"I guess first I would give you some of the bedroom eyes," he said, trying to give her the bedroom eyes smoulder. She struggled with not laughing. "Then, the tried and true Bartowski eyebrow dance. Now you've been in the pokey for a while, so try and control yourself." He gave her the eyebrow dance and it was all she could do not to laugh out loud. A few chuckles broke through. "And then, be ready for the piece de resistance, the old finger pistols," he started pointing his fingers at her like pistols. "Hey baby, what's going on?" as he kept firing them off. Sarah stared to laugh out loud. "And then," he said, his voice dropping to a warm and caring tone, and taking her hand. She swallowed. "I'd say, hi, I'm Chuck, nice to met you." Sarah shook his hand, and shook her head, a soft smile on her face.

"Chuck, I think you'd do just fine," Sarah said.

"Yeah, but where do I go from here?" Chuck asked.

"Well, you should probably ask her out," Sarah said. Chuck nodded.

"So, I haven't seen you around, are you new in town?" he asked. She grinned at him.

"Yeah, I just moved here," Sarah said. "I got a new job."

"Oh?" he asked, grinning. "You're boss is a jerk, isn't he?"

"Actually he's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met," she countered.

"Maybe you should go out with him," Chuck said.

"Maybe I would if he asked me," she replied, putting her elbow on the bar, and resting her face on her hand, looking at him and grinning.

"Why hasn't he?" he asked softly.

"I figure he's not interested," she replied shyly. Chuck reached his hand across and took hers. She stared at her hand in his and then looked up at him noticing him staring at her.

"I bet he is," he replied, his voice threatening to crack. "Maybe he thinks you're out of his league." Her face changed. It has an, "are you serious" look on it.

"How in the world could he think that?" she asked. "He is kind, generous, caring, handsome, giving, and just the best damn person I've ever met in my life. Do you know what his smile does to me?"

"Do you know what your smile does to him?" Chuck asked. "Do you know how frightened he is that he's going to be all alone if he screws this up?" She squeezed his hand she still held.

"Chuck, I'm not Jill," she said softly.

"No," he said with a laugh. "You definitely are not." A sly grin grew on her face.

"So, are you asking me out?" Sarah asked. Chuck's eyes got big, and he tilted his head to the side as he blew out his cheeks.

"I know this Mexican restaurant, so I was thinking maybe you and I could try it," he said, grinning at her.

"What about tomorrow night?" she asked. Chuck was looking down as she spoke, trying to calm his pounding heart in his chest.

"Oh, I don't know, that's like a real date night, a big date, like …a DATE," he said, slowly looking up at her, his smile growing. She was smirking as he spoke, and it turned into a full blown smile.

"Then I think that is exactly when we should," she replied.

"Really?" he asked, the smile hopeful and boyish on his face.

"Mmhm," she replied. "Nothing fancy, just you, and me, and dinner."

"Would you maybe like dancing after?" Chuck asked. Sarah grinned. "I'm not real good at dancing."

"Bartowski, you act like I don't remember you at Stanford," she replied. Chuck ducked his head.

"Well, usually if I was dancing, I was drunk," Chuck explained. "Just so we're clear, this isn't for the cover, right?"

"Nope," she said, popping the "p". "It's for us, Chuck, because it's been a long time coming." With that, she got up, kissed him on the cheek, and went to bed. Chuck sat there a minute.

"Yeah, it has been a long time coming," he said softly.

* * *

A/N: Writing that scene after the party was so much fun. Next up, this is not a drill. David actually wrote a date. (Long time readers of my fics will know I set them up and usually forget to have them go out.) But like anything with Chuck and Sarah, there has to be something to make it...complicated. (Oh boy, I just felt Ellie's eye twitch) Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	9. Ch 9, Daddy's Girl

A/N: I'm going to need everyone to remain calm. Chuck and Sarah are actually going on a date…no joke, no misdirection, a date. I didn't say it would be good or perfect, but it is a date. And, since no one can really answer which date is the first date, I have decided to mix the two first dates together. We are moving toward some big things. I'm thinking this one has 20 chapters or so, and 13 are in the books. We'll see. I give you Pros and Cons, Ch 9, Daddy's Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and I don't know if I can ever write this slow of a burn ever again.

* * *

Casey was happy, he was in a tee shirt and his boxers, had a hotpocket, bottle of Johnny Walker, _Santa Fe Trail_ staring Ronald Reagan was just starting on TV, and he had settled into his comfortable recliner. He leaned back, grunted in pleasure and the TV cut off. Casey glared at the TV and the screen changed. His eyes got big as he noticed Diane Beckman sitting at her desk. She looked up at the monitor in front of her she would use to communicate with and raised an eyebrow.

"Successful mission, Casey?" Beckman asked.

"Yes, General," Casey replied. Beckman shook her head.

"It's Diane, Casey," Beckman replied. "You're out of the life now."

"Of course, General," he replied. Beckman smirked.

"Fine, _MAJOR_ ," she replied. Casey grinned, looked down, and crossed his legs. The look on Beckman's face said it really didn't do much. "Let's get to the point. What exactly is Carmichael Solutions doing?"

"I've signed documents, General, I can't go telling secrets, you know that," Casey replied. Beckman smiled.

"I see some things never change," Beckman answered. "Good," she added. "Then let me tell you some things. What you have stumbled onto is a cell within the CIA, FBI, NSA, and other government agencies. They are a part of an organization calling themselves the Ring."

"Christ," Casey muttered.

"Oh, it's gets better, Major," Beckman said. "That email you intercepted, that is something that has been on our radar for months."

"What?" Casey said, puzzled.

"I know you can't tell me anything, but let me tell you something," Beckman said, grinning. "There's a man in prison, he goes by Jack Burton, and he has said that he can give us what we want, info on the Ring, parts of the Ring, ways to infiltrate them, and if that info should come out…" she trailed off, grinning.

"Jack Burton gets out of jail," Casey said. Beckman nodded.

"Best I can tell his daughter knows nothing of this," Beckman added. "It also appears Roberts Pharmaceutical might be a front for the Ring." Casey grinned. "If that has anything to do with anything," Beckman said innocently.

"I should probably talk to Burton," Casey said.

"You probably should," Beckman agreed. "You should probably also talk things over with your boss, because I think we could use a civilian contractor on this, Major." Casey nodded.

"Always good talking to you, General," Casey said.

"John," Beckman said, taking off her glasses and leaning forward. "It's been two years, I'm sure we can get you medical clearance."

"I have a team, General," Casey replied. Beckman smiled.

"Good," she said. "You'll have a pass at the gate waiting for you. Good luck, John," and with that, she signed off. Casey's TV went back to the movie.

"Bartowski, what have you stepped it?" Casey muttered to himself.

 **-ooooo-**

The cell door opened and Jack Burton walked out. He saw the big burly man sitting in the chair. This wasn't a normal visit. Either this guy was some type of cop, he looked it, or he knew someone who was. Jack was betting on him being a cop. Jack's normal smirk was on his face. He knew when he sent that letter he was opening up a can of worms. He sat down across from Copface and all the guards left, surprising Jack. Jack studied the man across from him. Clearly he was physically intimidating, and he was sure cop face had used that to his advantage in the past. Jack's smirk grew. Intimidation wasn't doing to do anything to Jack. He had nothing to lose in the game he was playing, and nothing was more dangerous than a conman with nothing to lose.

"I think they messed up my conjugal visit request." Copface grunted a laugh and had a smirk of his own. Jack nodded. This guy was old school, and Jack respected that. "Who are you with Copface?"

"Former NSA," he replied. "Name's Casey, I work for Bartowski Solutions now." Jack blinked. He hadn't expected that. "Heh, you're not the only one that can surprise someone Burton." Jack leaned forward, his arms on the table, hands clasped together.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked. Casey saw the concern on his face. Real concern. There was a lot of things he used to do, some of them he had trouble sleeping over. When Chuck hired him, Chuck had put him in charge of ops. Chuck told him he had complete faith in him, but Casey wasn't to do anything he couldn't live with. There were a lot of things Casey could live with, but this, this wasn't one of them. He nodded. Jack nodded in relief and closed his eyes. When he opened them he raised his head, the smirk returning.

"So do you want to ask me?" Jack asked.

"Ask you what?" Casey replied. "Sarah's not in on it, that's her name, but you knew that didn't you." The smirk on his face told him it was. "The angle? That's what I'm supposed to ask, isn't it? I really don't care about the angle, I'm more concerned if we're being setup."

"Are they together yet?" Casey raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on, everyone knows it but those two." Casey grinned and shook his head. "Christ," Jack muttered and looked down, shaking his head. He looked up at Casey, his eyes narrowing. "Kid waited on her for over two years." Casey nodded.

"I guess when you wait for two years you wonder what's the rush," Casey replied.

"Or, you lose your nerve," Jack replied.

"That's what this is all about, them being together?" Casey asked. Jack shook his head.

"You ever really screw something up with someone you love?" Jack asked. Casey nodded his head once, stiffly. It was obvious Jack had hit a nerve. "You ever wish there was something you could do to fix it?" Casey nodded again. "Those two…they belong, you know?" Casey nodded again. "I want to walk my little girl down the aisle when she marries that schnook, and she needs to marry that schnook, just like he needs to marry her." Casey leaned forward.

"You're doing all of this, messing with criminal organizations, just to put those two together and walk her down the aisle?" Casey sat back, amazed.

"You think I'm an absolute idiot, don't you? A conman who's gotten snookered in the game." Jack shook his head. "I owe her, I screwed up her life by getting her into that life, and I need to fix it." Casey studied him. "Casey, what would you do?"

"God, country, family," Casey said, extending his hand. Jack grabbed it, and grinned. "So, how can I help?"

"Well, here's where it gets tricky," Jack replied. "I think Jill Roberts is hip deep in this mess, and I think Roberts Pharmaceutical is going to be a huge problem."

"Maybe I should keep an eye on her," Casey replied. Jack grinned and leaned back, arms crossed.

"I like you Copface, if I get out, I have some cigars I think you might like." Casey grinned.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah's eyes opened and she sniffed. What was that smell? Chocolate? She went and opened the door and heard voices.

"Seriously, Chuckles, I have things to do today, and I need to talk to her," Carina said.

"You brought the chocolate croissants, right? Then she'll be here any second, trust me, I know Jenny, I mean Sarah, and her food," she heard him say. She paused in the hallway.

"How long?" Carina asked.

"How long what?" Chuck replied. Sarah wanted to peak, she wanted to tell him she was right there, but she also wanted to know what this was about.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Carina asked. There was silence, except for Sarah's heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

"Honestly, somewhere between when she stole my and Bryce's fries and her kissing me on the cheek that first night." It took all of her power not to gasp. She put her hand to her mouth, and tears were about to come down her cheeks. "I had a girlfriend, it was wrong, she was hitting on Bryce, not me."

"Was she?" Carina asked. No, Sarah thought. She had come over to see Bryce, but Chuck captured her. He captured her heart that first night and he had had it ever since. Fine, he was dropping a bombshell like that, then she was going to fight dirty. She smiled, snuck back to her room, and text Carina. "Huh, guess who just text me," she said, looking at Chuck. "You have a date tonight?"

"Yeah," Chuck said, shrugging. Carina grinned.

"Oh, Chuckles, you are so in over your head," she said, getting up and heading to Sarah's room. Chuck sat there, wondering what was going on. Ten minutes later, the two left, both of them having smiles on their faces.

"See you later, Chuck," Sarah said, a wicked grin on her face. Chuck sat there by himself for a minute.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm in big trouble?" Chuck asked. He got up, went to his laptop and started searching.

 **-ooooo-**

Several hours later, Chuck was rolling up his sleeves. She had said nothing fancy, and that's what he was going for, cool and casual. He was wearing a blue button up, jeans, and his trademark Chuck's. He had no idea what to expect tonight, but when Carina and Sarah had returned, Carina was openly laughing at him. Chuck just shrugged, glad the two were close. Sarah needed friends, at least he hoped they were friends. Sarah had a garment bag that she protected and wouldn't let Chuck anywhere near. He came out of his bedroom, and saw Carina and Bryce sitting on the couch. They both had knowing smiles on their faces.

"Mom, Dad, will you be waiting up?" Chuck asked, smirking at them.

"I just hope she doesn't break you," Carina said.

"Carina, cool it," Chuck said. "Sarah and I are going out for a nice night out. Like the three of us used to." Bryce shook his head.

"One big difference, the third wheel won't be there this time," Bryce replied. Chuck stared at him. "Come on, Chuck, you both wanted me to not be there, but needed me to be there because of 'reasons'. You had a girlfriend, she didn't want you to think she was trying to steal you from your girlfriend, and the whole she was a con artist thing."

"We are going out and having a nice time," Chuck insisted. "Like we used to. We'll see how it goes. I'm not putting any pressure on her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Yeah, but will you stop her if she does everything she wants to?" Carina asked.

"Carina, she's been in prison for over two years, she's allowed to go out and just have fun," Chuck said. Carina's smile grew even bigger and she put a hand to her face, trying to hide the snicker.

"It will dawn on him in a minute," Bryce said, near tears from trying to hold in the laughter.

"What will dawn on him?" Sarah asked.

"How you've been 'without' for a bit," Carina said. She got up, slapped a box of condoms in his hand, and her and Bryce left the house. Chuck stared at the box, his ears red. He looked at Sarah. She was wearing a purple dress with her hair down. He was enchanted. She walked towards him, took the box, glanced at it, dropped it in her clutch, and snapped the clutch shut. Chuck's eyes shot up to hers. She bounced a shoulder, raised an eyebrow, grinned, and offered him her arm. He took it, still unable to speak.

 **-ooooo-**

"Where are you going, Missy," Casey muttered to himself. He had been watching Jill Roberts house all day, hoping she was just going to stay inside. A little while earlier, a heavyset man had shown up at her house. Casey had snapped a picture and sent it to Anna, she had told him this was Bernie Ominsky, the man who had possession of the artifact when it was stolen. The two had argued for a bit and when he left, Jill seemed quite upset. He watched Jill get into her car and he began to follow her. He called Anna, told her he was on the move, and activated the tracking device in his car. It paid to be careful.

 **-ooooo-**

"How serious are they?" Sarah asked. The two had been laughing and talking all night. Chuck had missed this so much. Bryce had been right. When they would go out, while Sarah might sit with Bryce it was her and Chuck that talked. They just had this natural chemistry together, Chuck thought they had a trust, and they did. She told him more than anyone else, not just everything.

"Well, they were dating when we met so," Chuck shrugged. "I'm so calling her Mrs. Awesome."

"She will kill you," Sarah said, grinning. "Does she know we're doing this?"

"No, because unlike you, who's going around telling everyone we know," Chuck began with a smile on his face. Sarah picked up the paper wrapper from the straw and threw it at him. "I'm trying to keep certain people from losing their minds and exploding."

"You're totally scared she's gonna show up and squeal."

"Terrified," Chuck admitted. Sarah laughed. She watched him through her lashes. Chuck grinned at her. "How's the food?"

"It's good," she said, really enjoying the Mexican food. She took a deep breath about to say more, but Chuck didn't notice and rambled on.

"Morgan and I found it awhile back," he said, shrugging. Sarah gave him a look. "What can I say, Morgan knows food, and if you must know he's been encouraging me to ask you out."

"Really?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, no matter how many times I told him I wasn't in your league or that you were dating Bryce," he said, staring off into space. "I can't believe I messed that one up so bad."

"Let's table Bryce, because, well, just because."

"Done," Chuck said, glad to get off the subject.

"Why do you keep thinking I'm out of your league?" she asked.

"Um, have you met you?" Chuck asked, grinning. Sarah lifted her chin, and just watched his eyes. "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you? You- wow, okay. Fine. All right, we'll play it your way. A girl like you. Or more appropriately, a woman like you. Considering the fact that you could probably kick the ass of everyone in this joint, after being in the joint." She laughed at that. "And a... a smart one at that. Not to mention cool and... extremely beautiful. And, and you can stop me anytime with the compliments if they're becoming, you know..."

No," she said, smiling. "No, that was very sweet."

"Sweet? Golly gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm eight," Chuck said, teasing. Sarah shook her head at him.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," Sarah said, truthfully.

"Please. I'm fantastic," he said, leaning back and joking.

"Yeah," she replied softly and seriously. "You are." Chuck was beginning to think nothing could ruin this night.

 **-ooooo-**

"Casey, why are you stopping there?" Anna said over the coms.

"Because Jill is here and Uncle Bernie is here as well," Casey replied. "Plus a bunch of goons, what's going on?"

"This isn't good," Anna said. "Chuck and Sarah are in that restaurant, El Cuchillo."

"Christ," Casey muttered.

 **-ooooo-**

"Sarah, look, I know you've had a rough time, I know you came from a rough childhood," Chuck began.

"I've got a ton of baggage, Chuck," Sarah replied honestly. Both of them had begun to lean in to each other. "Baggage no one should have to deal with."

"I can be your baggage handler," he said. He shut his eyes, and she giggled. "That sounded so cheesy."

"No, it sounded honest," Sarah replied. "It sounded honest and exactly like Chuck Bartowski."

"Listen, we've been through a lot, but you and I we make a good team," Chuck said.

"The best," Sarah said.

"Think maybe we should try this?" Chuck asked. Sarah's eyes got wide, and she was about to answer when she saw someone she had hoped never to see again.

"Chuck?" the voice said. Chuck froze and looked at Sarah. She was trying to hold in the anger.

"Tell me that's not," Chuck began in a low voice. Sarah nodded. Chuck closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked right at Sarah. "Think we can table this conversation for a bit, because I'm not done."

"Me, either," Sarah said, winking.

"Chuck Bartowski," the voice came again, this time it wasn't a question. "And you," the voice came with venom.

"Trust me?" Chuck whispered. Sarah nodded. Chuck's hand came across and took Sarah's, her eyes going wide. Chuck turned toward the voice.

"Hello, Jill, what do you want?" Chuck asked as nicely as he could as he turned. Behind Jill was a large man. He opened his coat and Chuck saw a gun. "So lovely to see both of you." Chuck looked at Sarah and then back to Jill.

"I think you have something we want," Bernie said.

"We've already ate all our appetizers," Chuck said.

"I want the artifact," Bernie said.

"I don't know anything about an artifact, Sir," Chuck replied. Bernie put his hand on the handle of the gun.

"Then I guess I don't need you, do I?" Bernie asked.

"But do you need your kidney?" Casey asked from behind Bernie.

"I was just messing with them," Bernie said, with a grin on his face. Casey reached around to take the gun from Bernie and tossed it to Chuck. Chuck didn't know what to do with it. Sarah took it and put it in her clutch.

"Figures she'd know how to use a gun," Jill muttered.

"Why are you here bothering us?" Chuck asked, scooting over beside Sarah since everyone was sitting down so as not to make a scene. How no one hadn't seen all that he still wasn't sure.

"What do you know about the artifact?" Bernie asked insistently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chuck replied.

"Why did you take the job?" Jill asked.

"What job?" Chuck replied.

"The email that you intercepted last night," Jill replied. Chuck buried his head in his hands.

"Obviously he had no idea it was you," Casey replied. "Bryce takes care of all of that. Why did you hire them?"

"Because the email I got suggested you," Jill replied.

"Here's an idea," Chuck offered, raising his head up. "Ask whoever sent you the email." Jill looked embarrassed.

"She has no idea," Sarah said. It might have been a bit smug…it was a lot smug, and Chuck liked it. "Wait, how did you know we were here?"

"I've had people tailing him," Bernie said, pointing at Chuck. Chuck had had enough.

"Go," Chuck said. Jill started to say something. Chuck shook his head. "Go," he said. Jill got up, started to leave, and turned.

"I want to hire you," she said.

"No," Chuck replied.

"Chuck," she began. Sarah reached into her clutch and gave the gun to Casey. She pulled on Chuck's arm. He threw down some money, and they left Jill trying to follow. "Wait, Chuck." Chuck spun.

"You cheated on me, and tried to get back by having Sarah thrown in jail, I never want to see you again," Chuck hissed. "You tried to ruin my life twice, why would I ever help you?" Chuck walked out of the restaurant, with Sarah right behind him. "I'm so sorry," he said. She pulled him in for a hug. "I've ruined our evening." She pulled away and gently took his head in her hands.

"No, Chuck, she did, again, and I'm tired of her," Sarah replied. "She's come between us too much, and I'm not letting it anymore, do you understand me." He nodded, having no clue. "No, you don't right now, do you? Come on." She got in the car and drove to his beach, the one he used to tell her about when he needed to think and he wasn't able to talk to her. She was jealous of that beach, because it got the memories she didn't get to have. It wasn't the beach's fault she didn't have those memories, and honestly, it wasn't Jill's fault it was hers, but she wasn't going to let the past define her anymore. She was going to have memories with Chuck, new memories, good memories, she swore it. As they sat down and just held each other for hours, talking about the past, about nothing, about everything, and then laughing, she swore she was going to be there for Chuck Bartowski the way he had been there for her.

* * *

A/N: YO ADRIAN I DID IT! A DATE! Next time, there's a carrot tossed and a nerd who finds out exactly how Sarah feels about him. It's like there's a bomb about to go off….did I give it away? Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	10. Ch 10 Does Everyone Deserve a 2nd Chance

A/N: Jill….What can I say? She is trying hard, but I promise you, that is her LAST win….and it wasn't really even a win. Currently writing Ch 15, so I thought I'd give you something while I constantly hit refresh waiting on May Your Walls Know Joy….I give you Pros and Cons, Ch 10, Does Everyone Deserve a Second Chance?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and who hasn't tossed a carrot before…confused? Read on.

* * *

Chuck opened the door to his house, and Sarah followed him inside. It had been a long night and it was now morning. They two had been at the beach all night, talking about the past, laughing, and trying to not think about Jill. The subject of them being together was never broached, but it was right there, on the tip of their tongues all throughout the night. There was a silent agreement to deal with it later, whatever it was. Make no mistake, it was something, they just wasn't sure what. Before the night was over, they had talked about Jill. No decisions had been made, but Sarah had him thinking.

"Where have you two been!" Casey yelled. Chuck just shook his head and kept walking, slowly. He plopped down on the couch.

"I'm going to bed," Sarah said. Chuck nodded and she flashed him a smile and headed toward her bedroom.

"Bartowski," Casey began.

"Lay off, Casey," Bryce said. There was something going on with Chuck and Sarah, he didn't know what, but it was different between them, he found himself smiling. Casey gave Bryce a look, but there wasn't much in it. Bryce and Ellie shared a look. Ellie sat down beside him.

"Are you two okay?" Ellie asked. Chuck turned, confused. "You and Sarah?"

"We're fine, El," Chuck said. "We went to the beach and talked about old times. We had some laughs, and then she asked me if I really believed it. I asked her what she meant and she asked if everyone really deserves a second chance."

"Does she mean Jill?" Ellie asked, worried. Chuck nodded. "Chuck, you can't date her!" Chuck looked at her like she had two heads.

"Who the hell said anything about dating her?" Chuck asked. "I'm not ever dating Jill again, not seeing Jill in any sense but business, and I…." he trailed off. Ellie started to squeal. "Ellie, please, not now, please." Ellie nodded, but she look like she might explode. "I assume she's contacted you, Bryce?"

"It's a whale of an offer, Buddy," Bryce said. Chuck nodded, and stood.

"I'm going to bed. You do whatever you want with it." With that, he got up and headed toward his room. He paused in front of Sarah's door and started to knock. He never let his hand hit the door, as he clenched it in a fist and winced. There was so much he wanted to say, to talk about, but right then, he just needed her. Needed her to hold him, protect him even, because things were reopened he thought were healed. He didn't miss Jill, not one little bit, but what she had done to him still hurt. It still hurt all this time later, and he hated himself for it. He hated that she affected his life one little bit. He blew out a breath, ran his hand through his hair in frustration, turned and went to his room. He opened the door, went inside, closed the door behind him, and began to take off his clothes.

"Wow, you get right to it, don't you, Bartowski," Sarah said from his bed. Chuck jumped in fright. "Scared of little ole me," she said, a hand to her chest, smirking. She was in one of his tee shirts, he knew she had stolen some to sleep in. He had to admit Star Wars looked better on her than on him. He was standing there shirt half unbuttoned, and she was eyeing him and not even trying to hide it a little. "I guess we should get back to that conversation we started at dinner." She saw the look on his face, and knew he was as tired as her. "Later, right now, we sleep."

"Sleeping, here?" he got out, gesturing vaguely toward the bed. She nodded.

"Is that a problem?" she asked. He pressed his lips together and blew out his cheeks a bit. His eyes were a little wide, and he shook his head slightly.

"Nope, not a problem at all, no siree," he said, taking a step towards the bathroom, realizing he had no clothes, spinning back to his night clothes, grabbing them and heading into the bathroom. "Not a problem in the world."

"So if I get too turned on while I sleep and attack you?" she asked with a cheeky grin. His head shot out of the door, and she laughed. He made a shushing sound. "Oh, don't want them to know I'm in here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head with a grin of his own.

"I don't want them to think you're laughing at my sexual prowess," he replied, ducking back into the bathroom. She burst out laughing and a few minutes later, they were snuggled up together. "I know this is one of those times where I should just keep my mouth shut, but why are you in here."

"Because neither one of us really wants to be alone right now," Sarah said. "I think we've had two and a half years of being alone." Chuck nodded. "We also need to talk about Jill later." Chuck shut his eyes and groaned. Sarah snuggled against him. "We both know you, it's already bothering you, and at some point you'll want to take the job, so it's fine if you do, I'm not upset. I don't see it as you picking her over me."

"I'm not taking the case," Chuck said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Sarah looked at him, and grinned.

"Sure, Bartowski, if you tell yourself that long enough and you might believe it," Sarah said.

"I'm pretty good of convincing myself of things," he replied smugly.

"Like you haven't been crazy about me since you met me?" she asked.

"I'm so tired," he said. Sarah shut her eyes, grinning.

"I've been crazy about you too since I've met you," Sarah said softly. She should have been scared by that, but she wasn't. What would happen, would happen, she just had to make sure Chuck understood how serious she was. She grinned. She thought if she really put her mind to it that wouldn't be too hard.

 **-ooooo-**

Casey went to the "boardroom" and looked at the big TV. He still hadn't quite figured out how the general had contacted him. He looked at the TV and grunted. If this worked, it might be a little scary. On that TV, Beckman might be bigger than him.

"General Beckman," he said. Nothing happened. He grunted and turned to leave when he felt the TV come on the way you do when an electrical appliance kicks on. He turned and saw the NSA symbol and then Beckman was there. "How are you doing that?"

"It's a smart TV, Casey," Beckman said. Casey raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind. Is there a problem?"

"Bartowski," Casey said. "Roberts approached him last night, with Uncle Bernie, they want to hire him."

"Mr. Bartowski is objecting because..."

"We have so many choices," Casey began. "When she was his girlfriend she was getting her biscuit buttered by someone other than Bartowski." Beckman closed her eyes. "She figured out who Walker was and got her thrown in jail." Beckman pinched her nose and looked to be in pain. "And, from best I can tell, after 30 months or more of pentup ladyfeelings, Bartowski and Walker were about to mix their peanut butter and chocolate when Roberts showed up."

"Good God," Beckman said, starting at Casey. "Did I walk into a bad Telemundo episode?"

"Any advice, General?" Casey asked.

"Do you think we could appeal to them to help their country?" Beckman asked. Casey grinned.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck was having the best dream. There was a weight on one side of him, but not too much weight. It was soft and smelled good, and it made him smile. He felt the weight press up against him and straighten, as he opened an eye and saw Sarah stretching. His eyes got wide and he quickly shut them.

"You're such the gentleman, Bartowski," Sarah said, her voice thick and crackly with sleep. Chuck thought he could get use to that voice upon waking every day for the rest of his life. "Someone ought to break you of that." His mind nearly exploded hearing that and he opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't having some type of dream. He saw her, tired but happy eyes, hair a little mussed, but God was it sexy. He couldn't help himself, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She giggled as she found herself right against him. She sighed contently.

"I could get used to this," she said in a soft hum.

"I don't know, I might be a serial cuddler," Chuck replied.

"I'm seriously okay with that," Sarah replied.

"Just remember that when you wake up alone in your room, missing this," he teased.

"Chuck," Sarah began.

"Can we do this later," he asked, almost pleading. "Because once we start that talk, this ends."

"Why?" Sarah asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her, confused. "Why should it have to end? Why should anything we want to do have to end? Chuck, we get to do what we want, nobody tells us what to do." She scooted up and sat up. She was propped up on one elbow and she put a hand on his jaw. "Chuck all this is about what we want, we've gotten too worried about not being good enough, but maybe if I think you're good enough for me, and you think I'm good enough for you, that's all that matters."

"Sarah," he began, but she started to move slowly toward him, and he lost his train of thought.

"Yes, Chuck," she asked, he lips inches from him.

"GUYS!" Carina said, throwing open the door.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sarah yelled, rolling away. Chuck groaned as he buried his head deeper into the pillow. "Why, why every time we get close to figuring this mess out does someone interrupt us? There have better be a damn good explanation." Casey stuck his head in.

"The NSA wants to talk to you," Casey said. Sarah blinked.

"THE NSA?" she asked. Casey nodded. She and Chuck shared a look.

"That is pretty important," Chuck admitted. Sarah groaned and put her head in her hands.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck and Sarah entered the "boardroom" both looking more than a little irritated. Carina, Casey, Bryce, and Ellie were all there. Chuck looked up at the screen, and saw General Diane Beckman who he had worked with a few times over the past couple of years.

"General Beckman, what can we do for you?" Chuck asked.

"I think we can help each other, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman replied. "Some time ago, we made a deal with an inmate if he were to take care of some things and it led to the downfall of a corrupt organization, we would free him from jail." Sarah stood there, arms crossed, looking annoyed. "The inmate in question is Mr. Jack Burton." Sarah looked at the screen, irritation clear on her face, and she stormed out of the room. Surprise filled Beckman's face. "Maybe I misjudged how that would go."

"Ya think?" Ellie said.

"We are prepared to pay for this entire endeavor plus Bartowski Solutions can keep the fee it earns from Roberts Pharmaceuticals," Beckman said, trying to carry on. "We need to know what they have to do with this enemy organization."

"Excuse me," Chuck said, leaving and going after Sarah.

"Chuck, what do we do?" Bryce asked.

"Mr. Bartowski, the clock is running on this offer," Beckman added.

"I guess then we'll pass," Chuck said, shrugging. "I have one concern right now, and that's Sarah. Now, if you'll excuse me," and with that he left. Bryce turned to Beckman and shrugged.

"I told you trying to force this wouldn't work," Casey said. Beckman raised an eyebrow at Casey and he shrugged. Outside Chuck found Sarah in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still upset, but surprised. "Don't you have business to discuss?"

"No, I have to make sure you're alright," Chuck said. Sarah gave him a look.

"Chuck, I'll be fine, besides, I don't have to like every deal you make to work for you," she said, turning and getting something out of the fridge. When she turned around, he was there, and lightly placed a hand on her arm.

"No, you don't have to like every deal, and let me make something crystal clear. You don't work for me, you work with me," Chuck said. Sarah rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Okay, Bartowski, but successful businessmen don't give up big deals for friends," she said, pointing a carrot at him.

"I do," Chuck replied softly. "Plus I think of you as more than a friend." She couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. She didn't know if it was the words, the nervous look on his face admitting that, or some combination of the two. She took a bite of the carrot and leaned in toward him, while chewing, making him take a step back.

"Really, Bartowski? So what is more than a friend? Friend with benefits?"

"Sarah," he began nervously. She laughed. She didn't mean to, but the whole thing was just so Chuck. He was nervous because of her, and he had no reason to be. She wanted him, and he still didn't understand. She tossed the carrot over her shoulder, grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He was shocked, and confused, but his mouth opened slightly and when their tongues touched, the nearly three years of pushing down feelings roared through them. She twisted his shirt, pulling him closer which she really didn't think was possible. Their bodies collided, and both of them felt more shockwaves. His hand found her back, and the touch sent currents up her spine. He moaned into her mouth. It was low, wanton, and full of nearly three years of yearning. She pulled away from him, her eyes searching his.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"What for?" he asked, worry on his face.

"For wasting that carrot," she said with a grin.

"Walker, you can toss the entire contents of the refrigerator on the ground after that," Chuck said smiling.

"Did I give you two long enough this time?" Carina asked. Sarah turned towards her.

"Yeah, probably best we didn't put on a complete show here in the kitchen," Sarah replied. "We can save that for later." Chuck gulped. Carina winked at them and headed back toward the "boardroom." Sarah turned to Chuck. "We should probably get in there and discuss the deal with my dad. We can revisit this later." Chuck nodded. "Chuck, we WILL revisit this. Understand?"

"I understand, and I agree with what you said earlier in the bedroom," Chuck began. He stopped. "There's a lot I need to say, but later." Sarah nodded, patted his chest, and started to move, when she noticed Chuck had her hand. "But," he said with a worried look. "Before we go in there, I need to tell you something about your dad."

"There was no deal back then for dad. You got him to say that so I'd take my deal," Sarah said. Chuck's mouth dropped, and she bounced a shoulder, grinning. "Chuck, I'm very grateful for what he did, but what father raises a daughter in that life?" Chuck shrugged, and knowing what she knew about her family, it made her wonder. "You think he should get out, don't you?"

"I've not really had a dad around so I don't know how one does," Chuck answered honestly. "What I do know is, I've been visiting your dad. There has never been one attempt to con me, it's always been about you, about how you are. So, does he know he's done wrong, yes, but while it was awful and wrong, I think he came from a place of love with what he did."

"You're a good man, Chuck Bartowski, but I don't know if he deserves a second chance," Sarah admitted.

"Yet, you'll give Jill one?" Chuck asked, confused. Sarah was quiet for a second.

"Chuck, there is no blood tie between Jill and myself. My father got me into the con game. My father," she emphasized. "Led me into a life of crime. Did I go? Yeah, and that's on me, but what kind of father does that? I meant that earlier. What kind of Dad puts a kid in that position? A selfish one, that's who."

"Where was your mother?" Sarah crossed her arms and looked away. "Let's change the subject."

"No," she said. "I just don't talk about it much." Chuck pulled her in, gently put his crooked finger under her chin, and gently lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"Then, later," he said. "When you're ready. Sarah, if you say no, then I say no to this, it's that simple." She shook her head.

"No, it really isn't that simple," Sarah replied. "This is dredging up things I though I didn't have to deal with anymore. It's my dad, and Jill, all over again." She put her head against his chest, her nose buried against him, feeling safe and secure. Her forehead rested against Chuck's chin. "This doesn't end well for me." She closed her eyes. "It didn't last time, and I just worry…"

"Hey," he said softly. "There is a difference this time." She looked up at him. "This time, I'm with the girl who won't cheat on me, and you're with the guy who thinks you are so out of his league it isn't funny, but he's going to believe you, and he's with you, no matter what." She squinted one eye, a slight smirk on her face.

"I feel like I should yell at you for that, but for now, it's okay," she said. "Chuck, I need you in this."

"You got me, Sarah," he said, and pulled her tight.

"You two are clothed, right?" Carina yelled.

"Getting dressed now!" Sarah yelled back. Chuck turned red. "I'm really going to enjoy this," she said, smiling at him.

"Not as much as I am," Chuck said honestly. They both exploded in laughter as they walked back to the "boardroom."

* * *

A/N: We're *takes fingers and thumb and holds them together with just a smidgen of light coming out between them* from these two *really* getting together. But next, a bit of a false step when Sarah has a bit to drink, says what she believes is the truth. Chuck goes on his own bender….and Sarah straightens him out. Next time is HUGE. Come on back for Ch 11, In Vino Veritas Perhaps. Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	11. Ch 11, In vino Veritas, Perhaps

A/N: Huge thanks to Zettel who helped me get this chapter and the next one straight. This fic has been a fight but I really enjoy it. You know that old phrase darkest before the dawn….it gets dark folks, but it's me, it's Charah…Get ready….I give you Pros and Cons Ch 11, In Vino Veritas, Perhaps

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and alcohol will make you say things you never would otherwise.

* * *

"The email contains four different dates and locations," Bryce began. After their session in the kitchen, the team got together with Beckman to begin to plan the operation. Sarah gave Chuck a wink, and he smiled. He wasn't sure where this thing with them was going, but they were FINALLY going to get the chance to figure it out. "The first is in Milan, it's next week."

"And what are we going to be doing there?" Chuck asked. "We'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Not when we three ladies unveil our new line of clothing we won't be," Zondra said.

"Three?" Chuck asked.

"Sarah is the third," Zondra said. "Since she's new, we'll be the ones being questioned by reporters and you two are the perfect couple to go out and look for whatever it is we're trying to find."

"Sofia Stepanova has suspected ties to the Ring," Beckman said. "You two go as a couple and scout things out, you may find something, you may find nothing. If you do, and can retrieve the artifact you will return it to the NSA."

"No," Chuck said.

"What?" Casey said spinning.

"No," Chuck said, confidently. "If we do this, no matter how far we get into this mission, or if it brings down this Ring, Jack Burton, or whatever alias he's convicted under is freed from prison. That is my price to agreeing to meet Jill Roberts."

"Chuck," Sarah began.

"No, Sarah, WE'VE been though too much," he began, taking her hands. "To do this without some kind of guarantee…." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Sarah, I don't like doing it at all, but Casey would probably shoot me if I don't go through with it."

"In the leg," Casey grumbled. "I mean it wouldn't be fatal."

"Thank you, Casey, I know what that means," Chuck replied sincerely.

"Mr. Bartowski, can you sell this cover of you two being a couple?" Beckman asked. "It would require you to share a room and show affection toward each other." Chuck looked at Sarah.

"I think I could be forced to do it," Sarah said winking. Casey rolled his eyes.

"Forced? Would it be so bad?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"I could suffer through it," Sarah replied, with a coy grin on her face.

"Me too," Chuck replied.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE CAN WE STOP WITH THE LADYFEELINGS!" Casey yelled. Everyone was taken aback. "We get it, you two are crazy about each other, we have a mission, you can dip your chocolate into her peanut butter later!"

"Did someone forget to give Casey his meds?" Carina asked. Beckman was trying to hold back a laugh.

"One last thing, it would probably be best if Miss Roberts thought you were a couple as well," Beckman said. Sarah smiled.

"That would probably upset her and keep her off her toes," Sarah replied. Beckman nodded. "I like the way you think." With that, Beckman signed off.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah lifted up the pizza box lid, and then let it drop back down. She was full. She sighed contently and leaned back into Chuck. He grinned and held her close. They were watching a Marvel movie she had missed while in jail. It was fine, but she didn't have the heart to tell him she could care less about it and only wanted his arms around her. It was ending, and Chuck was looking worried. He had told her she could watch any movie she wanted, so she went into his digital account and searched. She came upon the Thin Man series of movies and started the first one.

"I didn't know you knew these," Chuck said, grinning. She bounced a shoulder, with a grin of her own.

"I like the classics, what can I say," she said. "Plus I just love the attitude of them, the playfulness, the silliness, how they are in things together, as a couple." She gave him a look at that, and he grinned. They were in it together. They watched in silence for a few minutes, and she shifted, thinking about tomorrow and being bothered by it. "You know she's going to say something about us tomorrow." Chuck didn't say anything and began to gnaw on his bottom lip. He glanced quickly at her and then back to the TV. "What?"

"I think it will really piss her off if she thinks we are together," Chuck said.

"Aren't we?" Sarah asked. Chuck turned to her. "Do you want to be?"

"I do, but the whole cover thing, it makes things complicated." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Hear me out, please?" She nodded for him to go on. "You're working for me, and if things go bad, will you still be comfortable living here, and," Sarah leaned in and kissed him soundly. She pulled away, studying his face.

"So we go at a pace we're comfortable with," she said. "But we're. Together." She said, gently poking him with each word for emphasis. Chuck grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, together," Chuck said. He quickly put a fist over his mouth, trying to hide a yawn.

"It's okay, Bartowski," she said, leaning against him. "I know you're not used to pulling all nighters since I went away. We've barely had 8 hours sleep the last three days."

"I've pulled plenty," Chuck retorted. "I just usually slept more than three or four hours afterward." She scooted away from him, and patted her lap. He grinned. "Really?" She just smiled. Chuck stretched out on the couch, his head in her lap. She played with his hair and soon she heard the sounds of his breathing, knowing he was asleep. She smiled and continued to play with his hair, realizing she had been happier the last few days more than she had been in her entire life.

 **-ooooo-**

"Clandestine Fashions, can it be more on the nose?" Bryce asked. Carina shrugged.

"We're two former government agents, it's a joke," Carina said, grinning. "What do you think?" Bryce slipped his arm around her as she snuggled against him.

"I like," he admitted. "I had an idea."

"No," she said laughing. "Casey is not going as Zondra's boyfriend."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Bryce asked. She moved close to him and grinned.

"It was the only person left," Carina answered. "Now that you've got Chuck and Sarah hooked up, you're on to your next project."

"Oh, I'm not sure that one's done," Bryce said as he leaned in and kissed her. Carina melted in to him. He pulled away slightly. "I really don't want to talk about them anymore."

"I really don't want to talk," Carina answered, and they didn't.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck awoke and looked around. It took him a second but he realized his head was in Sarah's lap and she was asleep. He glanced at the clock and saw it 3:00 AM. He sat up, and looked at her. Her head had fallen over to the side and she looked peaceful, but he was sure she would have neck pain in the morning if she didn't already. He scooted over next to her.

"Sarah," he whispered.

"Yah," she mumbled.

"Sarah, you need to go to bed," he said softly, his breath hitting her ear. He watched her body shiver. "Sarah you need to go to bed."

"Take me to bed, Chuck," she replied, breathily. Chuck's eyes about popped out of his head. "Please, Chuck."

"I'm going to take you to your bed for sleep," he said. He helped her stand, led her to her room, and tried to get her in bed.

"Can't sleep in the clothes," she mumbled. "Get them off." He wasn't sure what to do and in a minute she began to do it herself. Chuck turned to give her privacy. He got hit in the back of the head with a bra, the straps coming around his neck.

"Oh, boy," he squeaked out.

"Put me in bed, Chuck," she whined. Chuck slowly turned saw she was wearing her tee shirt still. He arms were out to hold him, eyes shut, asleep on her feet. He gently got her into bed and tucked her in, and backed out of the room, scared to wake her. He got to his room, changed for bed, and slipped under the covers. It was thirty seconds later he felt the covers lift, and felt her scoot in beside him. She started to lay down, stopped, and slugged him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"We're together, Chuck," she said, grumpily, snuggling against him. "You said." She was frowning as she snuggled, but Chuck couldn't help but grin. "I'm mad at you."

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't do it again," she replied, and he heard her soft breathing seconds later.

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing to me?" he asked. He drifted off to sleep seconds later.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck sat in the meeting room. Carina and Bryce were already there. Sarah had pulled Carina to the side and whispered something to her. The two had taken off, and Carina had returned. Before she left, Sarah told him to trust her, and go with anything she said. The four had met in Chuck's office before the meeting, Bryce was just sure that Jill was going to play everything as close to the vest as possible, and anything they could do to get her off her game would be beneficial to the company and the operation. Chuck was concerned about everyone going to Milan, but Bryce stressed the whole team had to be close, especially if they were dealing as something as big as the Ring appeared to be.

Chuck checked his watch again, Jill was ten minutes late. He had said Jill would be at least fifteen minutes late, and Bryce though twenty. Jill wanted them on their heels. She wanted the artifact, or someone in the organization did and Chuck was determined to make it as hard on them as humanly possible. The doors opened and Jill and her uncle Bernie walked in. Chuck noticed there was no lawyer. A quick glance and eye contact with Bryce told him that he had noticed the exact same thing. The three members of Bartowski Solutions stood and shook hands with Bernie and Jill. Jill lingered by Chuck.

"Chuck," Jill said, smiling. "It's so good to see you. I was afraid after the other night I had ruined your evening."

"Oh, no," Chuck replied. Crania was standing nearby.

"Oh, those two didn't get to sleep until after the sun was up," Carina said. Jill's eyes widened. Chuck started to say something but saw Bryce's head make the slightest shake of no. He had to say something. He couldn't do that to Sarah. She deserved….his thoughts trailed off as Sarah entered the conference room with the biggest smile on her face. Her hair was down, slightly curled and had a bounce to it as she walked. She was wearing blue jeans, black boots, and a Empire's Most Wanted Star Wars Tee shirt. He was stunned. She walked right up to him, grabbed his tie, and pulled him in for a kiss that made him forget where he was. She pulled away just slightly while his brain attempted to reboot.

"I am so sorry for being late," Sarah said, the softest, most loving smile he had ever seen. "Why didn't you wake me before you left." He saw it in her eyes, go with it. He swallowed and looked around nervously.

"Well, ahem, you looked so peaceful laying there, and you hadn't slept much all night," he said, shrugging. The grin on her face turned into a smirk.

"Either you start waking me up, or I'll have to set my alarm, this is my job," she replied. "Sorry about having to borrow the tee shirt. I just got here and Carina was making some alterations to my outfit, so I haven't had a chance to change." Chuck gave it a look, and Sarah thought she might explode the way he was looking at her.

"You look much better in it than I do anyway," Chuck replied. Neither had noticed Jill storm over to the other side of the table. She was sitting in her chair, pouting.

"We do have a business to run, if you two don't mind," Jill spat. Sarah winked at Chuck and took a seat beside his. Chuck sat down and slowly straightened his tie. He sat there with a grin of the cat that had eaten the canary. Jill stared daggers at the two, and Sarah staring right at Jill reached over and took Chuck's hand into hers. "I will give you 5% of the reward money if you can find the artifact." Sarah scoffed.

"You must think they're idiots," she retorted. "Fifteen percent plus expenses." Jill stared daggers at Sarah.

"Three percent," Jill said, crossing her arms. Sarah turned to Chuck.

"There's an Indian restaurant I've heard good things about, do you think we could have dinner there tonight?" Sarah asked him.

"Feel like some Chicken Tikka Masala?" he asked.

"What are you two doing?" Jill spat out, furious. Sarah turned back to her.

"Since you aren't making real offers I thought I'd see if my boyfriend wanted to try a new restaurant I heard about," Sarah replied. Jill stared at her. She looked over at Bernie who nodded.

"Fine, send the paperwork via currier," Jill said, as she flung her chair backwards and left.

"Good doing business with you," Bernie said. Bryce and Carina held in their laughter until they left.

"That was amazing you two," Bryce said. "That was some of the best acting I've ever seen."

"Who said it was acting?" Sarah said, bouncing her shoulder and leaving. "I'm going to go change." Chuck waved to her as she left, a huge smile on his face. He turned to the other two who had knowing grins on their faces.

"We're together," he said as if to explain everything.

"It's about damn time," Bryce said.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck sat back in his chair in his office. He had finished the newest upgrades to the security system they had been working on. Anna had caught a hole in the software, and Chuck was furious with himself. The past few weeks had been hard on him, hell the past few years had been hard on him, and now he knew there was no good reason, it had been in his head. He and Ellie had talked that afternoon, and she finally got him to see what Jill had done to him. Her making him last in everything and because he was so scared to be alone he took it. He though no one else would have him, but he found out he was wrong. He had been an idiot, and it was all because he was scared he would be alone.

Which led him to the current mess he had on his hands with their newest product. The closer then Sam, now Sarah, was to getting out of prison, the more he couldn't concentrate on work. He slept less thinking about her and could there ever be anything between them, not that he could let it. She was Bryce's girl, but he kept insisting that she wasn't. Then he thought he was out of her league, and she wasn't interested in him like that. Add in a few jobs to help out authorities with the kidnapping rings they were busting….sleep had been scarce. Once she got to his house, the first few nights he slept like a baby. Craziness had affected his sleep for a few nights, but since Sarah had made him sleep with her, he was beginning to feel more rested. He was in the best shape he had been in for a while and now they were flying out tomorrow afternoon, and it was all because he listened, instead of what his head was telling him.

The office was effectively closed until they returned, with Skip handling anything that came in. Anything important enough would be forwarded to Chuck and Bryce. The CAT Squad had decided to hit the club tonight to celebrate and even though it was a Monday, he knew they were having a great time. He looked at the clock. It was past 2 am. He should probably go, Sarah would be home soon and wondering where he was. He was just finishing up when he heard giggling in the exterior office. Chuck opened the door to find Sarah about to open his door while the other four were in her office, all of them clearly had been drinking.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him.

"Why are you here and not in bed waiting for me?" She asked. Chuck wasn't sure how to respond, but amusement covered his face. She furrowed an eyebrow. "Wait, that's not entirely right."

"Yeah, you forgot why isn't he naked waiting for you in bed," Carina said. Sarah giggled.

"Who is driving you?" Chuck asked. The door opened and Chuck saw Casey, looking irritated.

"I thought I told you four to stay in the SUV?" Casey said. He looked over and saw Chuck. "You get her home, I'll take care of them." He began to round up the other four.

"Sarah," Ellie said. "Be gentle with him, it's been awhile for him." Chuck put his hand in face.

"What if he doesn't like it that way?" Sarah asked with a wicked grin. Ellie high-fived her.

"Christ, Bartowski," Casey grumbled. "I deserve a raise for that."

"I'm her brother, so how do you think I feel?" Casey managed to get everyone back in the SUV and take off. "Let's get you home." Sarah was trying to kiss him, and he was trying to be gentlemanly, and get her home, that and he was afraid she hurt herself with her current coordination levels.

"What's the rush, you're not going to try anything anyway," Sarah said, disappointed.

"What?" Chuck asked. Sarah turned to him.

"You won't do anything, because you're Chuck, and that's why you don't want to, because I'm not good like you, I'm not good enough for you, and all I want is for you to love me," she said, and walked out of the building with her shoulders slumped. Chuck stood there, speechless.

 **-ooooo-**

She didn't remember much. She remembered getting roused out of bed, her bed, without Chuck in it. She remembered getting on the plane, and Chuck helping her to her seat. She remembered getting in a car to go to the hotel, and being put to bed in the hotel, but she woke up, alone. She remembered Chuck had given her pain killers a couple of times, and she remembered there was a mixture of a look on his face of concern, probably for how bad her head hurt, and something else. She hoped he wasn't looking that way because of her. She looked over at the night stand and saw a note that had been propped. It said he was downstairs at the bar. She got up, fixed her hair, grabbed a piece of fruit and ate it as she rode down the elevator. She saw Chuck at a table, and she sat down across from him. He was drunk, very, very drunk. She knew him, he didn't do this unless something was really bothering him.

"Alright, Chuck, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you remember that night we met?" Chuck asked, a slur to his words. "Do you remember how you and Bryce joked about Jill giving me just enough sex to keep me in line." She nodded her head and Chuck continued. "We never had sex again after that night." Tears were falling down his face. "I couldn't anymore, because I was in love, Sarah. I was in love and it wasn't with Jill. I was emotionally cheating on Jill, and I felt guilty, but part of me didn't care. I thought that was the worst I could ever feel. Then I saw you and Bryce together and I thought that was as bad as I could ever feel. Then you were arrested, and I really thought that was as bad as I could ever feel." Sarah took his hands in hers.

"Then what's wrong, why are you like this, we're together." Chuck shook his head.

"I say all that because I found out I could feel worse," Chuck said. "Last night you told me you don't think I love you. I've loved you sometime after you stole our fries and sometime before you told me you were more of a physical threat than I was. You were sad last night because you don't think I love you. How can I not love you? How do I tell you that I've loved you for so long, and all I've done is hurt you? I hurt you both you and Bryce ended up comforting each other." Sarah had nearly lost it emotionally up until the last sentence he uttered, and then, then she lost it. She slapped her hand on the table, making him jump.

"Enough of this bullshit!" she snapped. Chuck's eyes got wide. "Chuck Bartowski, Bryce and I did what we did, but if I EVER hear you imply one more time it's your fault, we are going to have serious problems, Mister."

"But," he began.

"NO. BUTS." She said softly but intensely. The look in her eyes told him she wasn't playing. "You are the best man I know. I know what your parents did and how it affected you. Ellie explained it all, but you do not get to blame Bryce and my mistake on yourself. You aren't that foolish. You aren't that dense. You are scared to blame us because you're scared I'll run away. Chuck, I'm here." She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Chuck, I'm not leaving you, you'll have to run me off. I'm done playing this game, we're together. Now admit it."

"Admit what?" Chuck asked. She stared at him.

"Admit you're mad and hurt at what we did," she said. "Quit carrying it around because all you do is let it fester, all you do is ignore it, no one, and I mean no one, Chuck Bartowski, is that good a guy." Tears fell down his face.

"I loved you, but I had no right to you," Chuck said. Sarah nodded.

"Chuck, I made a huge mistake and I can't apologize enough," she said, sitting back and running her hand through her hair. "Sometimes I wonder, did we do it just to get even, because we weren't stupid. No, you and I weren't together. I told you about Jill." She shook her head and looked away. "I told you about Jill and all I wanted to do was comfort you. To show you there was someone better out there, and you pushed me away, and some of my insecurities bubbled up."

"And Bryce is just a horn dog?" Chuck asked, a wavy grin-frown on his face. Sarah shook her head.

"Chuck, do you know how many women went out with him, wishing they were with you?" she asked. He looked up at her. "Chuck, we did something monumentally stupid, and if you hated both of us forever we'd both understand, but you can't say it was your fault."

"I was so envious of both of you," he said softly. She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I wanted to be yours so badly. I wanted you to want me, and I wasn't worthy."

"You are, Chuck, you are," she said. He closed his eyes and bent his head down. "You okay?"

"I think I might be sick," he admitted. She got him up, took care of his tab and got him back to the room. He wasn't sick, but as she got him into bed she realized she didn't want this moment to pass. "I love you," he said softly. She smiled at him, wondering if he had been thinking the same thing she had been.

"How about you say it to me in the morning when you're sober, Champ," she said. He nodded. "Hey, I love you." He grinned, shut his eyes, and was out like a light.

"We're in love," she said softly. She laid her face on his chest and made a decision. In the morning they were done with this dance. She smiled at what that might mean.

* * *

A/N: Don't you worry kids, they'll be okay. Promise. I mean really okay *REALLY* Next time. Scout's Honor. The next chapter's name is It's About Time!…Charahkids, premedicate….Hoped you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	12. Ch 12, It's About Time

A/N: Eleven chapters have built to this moment. I hope you're ready. No bluffs, no run arounds, I give you pure absolute fluff that only I can write. Premedicate if you have to. (I hope I haven't overpromised….I don't think I have.) I give you Pros and Cons Ch 12, It's About Time!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, don't speak Klingon.

* * *

Sarah awoke, blinking. There was a noise…there it was again. She picked up the phone that was making the offending noise. She thought about throwing it, but decided against it, especially since her…she looked over at Chuck…boyfriend, she thought, firmly. He was her boyfriend, and he was going to know that before the day was over. She slid her finger across the screen, and saw the text. She looked back over at Chuck, reached over, and shook him.

"Chuck, I hate to do this to you, but Bryce told Carina to text me this. jill naDev." Chuck shot up and looked at her. He then pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and fell over on the bed.

"How did I get here?" Chuck asked. "And who performed brain surgery? Badly."

"You decided to drink," she said, handing him some pain killers. "I dragged you up here." He took the medicine in his hand, downed it, and looked at her.

"Uh, the look on your face, do you know Klingon?" Chuck asked.

"I recognize the word Jill," she said, a grin growing. "You nerds aren't that smart."

"No, we're not," he said softly, looking down at the bed.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, Bartowski," she said, putting her arm around him. He gave her a sad smiled.

"I don't know how to-" he stopped because there was a banging on the door. "That was uncalled for." Sarah kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll get rid of whoever it is," she said. She got up and disappeared. Chuck slumped. He then heard voices, two distinct angry voices. The first was Sarah's. The second was…and that's when he saw her in the doorway. He pulled the covers up over his chest.

"So, you're sleeping with her," Jill said.

"I thought I said to get out," Sarah nearly growled.

"You work for me," Jill snapped.

"No, I don't," Sarah snapped back, clinching her hands into fists.

"Jill, knock it off," Chuck growled. "What the hell do you want? Why are you here? You're going to blow the operation."

"No, I'm going to this gala as your girlfriend," Jill said. She turned and looked at Sarah. "Unlike some people around here I actually care for you and am not using you for your money." Chuck shot out of bed and grabbed Sarah before she attacked Jill.

"She's not worth it," Chuck whispered into Sarah's ear. Sarah looked at him, nodded, and calmed, just a bit.

"See, he still has feelings for me," Jill said. Chuck laughed. Not just laughed, but had a deep belly laugh like he had heard the funniest thing ever. He turned to Jill.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?," Chuck asked. Jill's mouth dropped. "I thought I knew what love was. I didn't until I met Sarah." Chuck didn't see Sarah's eyes. Last night when he said this he was hurt, but now, now he was telling off the woman who hurt him. Now he was telling Jill about how he felt about her and Sarah was feeling things. The best part was he didn't know that. He wasn't aware that right now he was making things inside her jump, dance, and become delirious. "Did you know I was going to propose to you?" Jill's eyes softened. "Luckily someone stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Did you even notice?"

"Notice what?" Jill asked.

"When I stopped making love to you?" Chuck asked. Jill stared at him.

"I mean, you didn't stop, it was more that I wasn't around, and Chuck I made a huge mistake, I was scared. Your love was too much, it scared me," Jill said. Chuck turned and took Sarah's hand, and moved next to her.

"You both need to hear this, you both need to know, what Jill and I had, it ended the night I met Sarah," Chuck said more to Sarah than to Jill. He turned to Jill. "Jill, I felt horrible. I was emotionally cheating on you with her, I know I was, but I didn't care. I had found her, and I couldn't do anything about it, because she was into my friend. I was in love with my best friend's girl, and it took me a long time to realize I was mistaken. On both counts."

"Chuck," Jill said, trying to cut in, but Chuck kept going.

"I had no clue what love was. I had no clue what it meant to want to be someone's everything. I had no idea what it meant to be scared because I could lose the person that meant everything to me. After the night I met her, I did. When I found out you cheated, I was heartbroken, because my dream was destroyed. Not because I lost you, but I lost my dream. You were what I thought I wanted. I realized later you weren't what I wanted, you were part of a fantasy, not the woman I needed. I got lucky and met the person that helped make me the best version of myself I can be, the person I actually need, so understand this, Jill Roberts, I don't care how you feel about me. I don't. There is no us, because I don't want anything to do with you. Even if Sarah and I weren't together, I wouldn't be with you. You're not the one. I need you to stop with this. I don't need this job, and Sarah doesn't need you pulling this stuff every five minutes. More importantly, I think she is the one, so please let us be happy." Chuck didn't notice Sarah, and the look in her eye. Some might call it a hunger, a lust, a passion. It had been there for a long time, on a slow simmer, but now it was raging, and Sarah knew if Jill didn't leave soon, she was going to see something Jill never wanted to see.

"What does she have on you?" Jill asked. Chuck looked at her like she was crazy. "I didn't want to do this to you but," she pulled out her cellphone and showed a text that said it was from Chuck. The text read, "Come to Madrid, there's still a chance for us."

"I didn't send this," Chuck said. Sarah looked at it.

"Jill, read the phone number, not the contact name, but the phone number," Sarah requested. Jill gave her a look, but did so. "Jill, that's not Chuck's phone number." Jill stared at her phone and then looked up at Chuck.

"Oh," she said. "I'm…I….I'm sorry."

"Wait, someone sent you that," Chuck began.

"It's not important," Jill replied.

"It might be," Chuck countered. "For the case." Sarah had the number written down. "We'll look into it."

"I'll be going," Jill said, and fled the room. Chuck walked over and locked the door. He turned around, and Sarah was right behind him, startling him. There was a look on her face he didn't recognize. If he was forced to describe it, it might be when a hungry lion saw a wounded gazelle that couldn't run.

"Sarah," he began, and she laid a finger on his lips.

"Do you remember last night?" she asked a seductive smile on her face. He nodded. "What exactly do you remember?"

"I remember you yelling at me about, well, cutting out the bullshit," he said. "I remember you made me take ownership that I was hurt and that you weren't leaving me. I remember I'd have to chase you off."

"Before all of that?"

"It's a little fuzzy, in fact, it's a lot fuzzy," he admitted. "I'm not ever sure how we ended in that conversation." A smile covered her face. She was going to enjoy this. She put a hand on his chest.

"You love me?" she asked. She felt him swallow, and he nodded. A mysterious smile played at the corners of her lips. "You've loved me since that first night?" He nodded again, she moved closer to him, and he noticed he was only in his boxers. She touched a finger to lips, grinned at his blush, and moved her hand to brush his hair lightly above his forehead. "Bartowski, we've done this dance for far too long. I'm tired of it. I've always been more of an action person." She took a step closer, and there was barely daylight between them. He realized she only had a tee shirt on and whatever was under it. The fingers of her right hand trailed down the left side of his face. Electric shocks were shooting through him. She trailed them to his jaw and then cupped his face with that hand. She slid that hand behind his head. "I love you, Chuck. Not Bryce, you. Not anyone else, you. Do you understand that?" Chuck nodded. "What are you gonna do about it, Chuck?"

"Try to love you the best I can, and treat you like you are the most important thing in my life, because you are," Chuck said. Sarah nodded, and caught his lips in hers. Chuck had been kissed before, but he had never been kissed by a woman who honestly, truly loved him and who he honestly, and truly loved. He had told Jill that before, but he didn't know what love was then, he thought he knew, now he did. For the first time in his life he didn't worry about someone leaving him, about someone using him. No, for the first time in his life he felt love, the kind of love that had been missing from his life. The kind that made him understand, what had been done to him all those years was wrong, and he was going to do everything he could to show her how much he loved her. Sarah pulled away from him, but not far. There was a teasing smirk on her face.

"You know what else you're gonna do?" Sarah asked. Chuck shook his head. "It's been a bit Chuck, since Bryce, and I've been waiting…well, it's past time. You can either take me over to that bed, or we can try to make it happen right here on this door." Chuck's jaw dropped. She leaned forward, kissed his chin, making her way across his jawline as his eyes were fluttering, and he was trying to process what she had said. She stepped forward again, and their bodies touched everywhere. His hands wrapped around her, and he clutched her sides, longing for this moment for so long, he hardly could believe it was here. Chuck dipped his head and attacked her exposed neck. The moan she made, sparked something in him and he gently, but desperately, made his way up her neck. One of her hands dropped to his chest, and slowly made it's way down, making Chuck's skin feel electric. His hands dropped, put them on the hem of her shirt, and paused. She grinned, nodded, and suddenly her shirt was gone, and his eyes were huge. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I've always dreamed of this," he began. "That sounded a little creepy."

"Hey," she said, softly, wrapping him in a hug. "I've dreamed of this too." Her body pressed against his and she wrapped a leg around him. "I think this would work better on the bed." She took his hand and led him over to it. Chuck's brain was trying desperately to catch up to her. He wasn't paying attention, and she hip tossed him on the bed. It worked, he snapped out of his trance and laughed out loud. Sarah took a minute to admire him. He had told her he had worked out with the team to learn self-defense, and while he wasn't bulky, he was much more toned than she was expecting. She crawled on the bed and suddenly found herself flipped and under him. He looked a little panicked.

"I'm sorry," he began. She reached up and kissed him lightly, and rocked her hips against his. "Oh, we're gonna play that game are we?" He smiled down at her mischievously, and she realized his hand was on her belly.

"What do you think you're doing there, Mister?" she asked, with a challenging smirk on her face. He drug his fingers down her belly and she arched her back. He stopped at the waist line of her underwear, and she gave him a mildly irritated look. He gave her the eyebrow dance, and she couldn't help but giggle. He kissed her neck and started kissing his way slowly down her body. "Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I'm better than those in prison," he replied. Her eyes got big as it dawned on her what he was saying, and then her eyes just big for other reasons.

"I need you to know I am SERIOUSLY pissed at you for not figuring out how we felt about each other sooner!" she said, as her eyes rolled back in her head.

 **-ooooo-**

The group met in the conference room, Chuck and Sarah were sitting besides each other, both with satisfied smirks on their faces. They had been quiet the entire meeting. Jill had joined them, and the plan was being laid out.

"Remember, you have a week, so there's no need to rush, it's best to take it slow and see what we can find," Jill began. "There are other dates and places on that list if we strike out here."

"Jill's, exactly right," Chuck said. "Rushing things would only cause problems, nice and slow will do the job just fine." Sarah's smirk grew and Chuck thought he saw her run her tongue between her teeth and lower gum.

"However, if we find exactly what we're looking for, the best thing to do is for us to go after it," Sarah replied.

"Sarah's right, if we find that artifact we'll move in quickly," Casey replied. Carina was watching Chuck and Sarah trying not to laugh.

"If there are guards the best play is to hit them hard and fast," Carina said. "Unless you have any other ideas, Blondie?"

"Nope, I'm good with hard and fast," Sarah said.

"So to sum, take it nice and slow trying to find the artifact, and one we find it we move hard and fast?" Jill said, having no idea what was going on. Chuck and Sarah nodded, both afraid to speak. "Well, if that's all I'll be going." She left and Casey turned and starred at them.

"Christ, it was bad enough with you two longing after each other, but now that you've dipped your chocolate into his peanut butter, it's gonna be unbearable," Casey said.

"Anna, what did you find on her phone?" Chuck asked, catching everyone in the room off guard. "And for the record, nice work, if I hadn't had my head up my ass I would have had you done that sooner."

"No problem, Chuck," Anna said. "I've got it pinged so we can follow her. I figured since she was in Madrid, we needed to out her. Sorry about doing it that way. I'm tagging anyone she gets close to and running their background, but so far, she's stayed away from anyone too suspicious. I am trying to track down a couple of phones numbers though." Chuck nodded.

"Let me guess, all of our phones are tagged?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, for safety," Chuck replied. "Her's was bugged the second she logged onto our wireless network." He stood. "Now I have to stay up late, so I'm going to take a nap." Sarah stood.

"I'll have to be with you so it's probably best I do too," Sarah said, and they both began to leave.

"You're not fooling a soul little brother," Ellie called after him. "Not. A. Soul." They were gone. She turned to the table, smiling and vibrating. He looked happy, and it had been a long time since he could say that. "Anna, that was brilliant with the text." Anna shrugged.

"I figured all they needed was a push, and Jill seems to rub everyone the wrong way," Anna said. "Your text to him was genius, it gave them just enough time to be ready, but not be ready."

"Jill had no clue what you were saying," Ellie said to Carina. Carina turned to Bryce.

"I think I need a nap," she said, winking.

"CHRIST!" Casey said, and left.

 **-ooooo-**

"I didn't know you were such a smirker," Chuck said, lying in bed with Sarah draped over him. The only thing they had on was a sheet haphazardly. Sarah was randomly tracing on his chest with her finger, and they both looked absolutely exhausted, and glowing. Sarah knew she was smirking, and she didn't care. She raised her head and gently put her chin on his chest.

"I've not had a lot to smirk about, now I do," she said, tilting her head a bit as she said it so matter-of-factly. Chuck turned a bit red with a blush. "Now, while the past little bit has been amazing we need to talk, while sober, and you know it's bad when I say we need to talk."

"Would you like me to go first?" Chuck asked. She shook her head, and Chuck found himself in shock. She shrugged.

"I know, right?" she said. She took a deep breath. "In vino veritas," she began. "In wine there is truth," Sarah explained. Chuck grinned and she bounced a shoulder. "What can I say, I might be a former con artist, but I'm an educated former con artist." She paused. "I need you to verify some things because last night while you may have told some truths, you may not have." Chuck nodded. "I'm assuming I said something after going out with the girls the other night?" Chuck nodded. "What did I say?"

"You told me there was no hurry to get home because I wouldn't, well, this," he said, taking the arm that wasn't trapped under her and gesturing toward their current predicament. "I mean you were wasted, sure, but deep down, you said some things that you thought were true." He paused. "That sounds bad, let me explain what I mean. My actions, led you to believe things about yourself that are not true. I think you're out of my league, I think you're amazing, and I don't give one good damn that you used to be a con artist." She smiled at him.

"Not one, huh?"

"Nope," he replied. "Furthermore, it is my issues with my mom and dad that I stayed with Jill way too long. That part I had worked out. I just couldn't wrap my mind around you would be interested in me because of what I've been through. I couldn't believe someone wanted me for me. And I knew if you wanted me for me, then it couldn't be true, because I'm unwantable as me, in my mind. You're dealing with a lot of baggage, Sarah."

"And you're not?" Sarah asked. "Chuck, part of being in a relationship is being with each other." She laughed. "I tell you what's funny. We saw and heard what we wanted from each other. Everyone else saw around us our actions toward each other and how we felt. How we loved each other. Chuck, you waited for me to get out of jail."

"Don't go making it some noble gesture, Sarah," Chuck replied. "I hid from the world. I hid from everyone, and I was able to have this amazing relationship with you, because I knew it couldn't go past a point with you in prison. I'm broken, Sarah."

"No, bent, maybe, but not broken, and if you are, I'm here to put you back together," Sarah said.

"Look, we've got work to do on us, but I'm here, Sarah, I'm with you, we're in love, together, right?"

"Right," she said, reaching up and gently kissing her lips. "To clarify, you do remember last night you admitted you were mad at me and Bryce." He nodded. "Good, so are we done with that, forever?" He nodded again. She ginned, winked and scooted where she was looking him in the eye. "Now, I do have one more thing to talk about, and talking is really the wrong word, I'm telling you what's going to happen." Chuck nodded. "I'm moving out of my room when I get back." Chuck sighed. She grinned. "I'm moving into yours." It took Chuck's brain a minute to catch up with what she was saying. The smile that covered his face made her happy.

"Nonnegotiable?" he asked.

"Nonnegotiable," she replied.

"Will you cuddle?"

"Absolutely," she said cuddling into him.

"Will you be…handsy?" he asked. She sit up quickly, her hand on her chest, the sheet falling away. Chuck's eyes crossed a little.

"Well, I never," she said, as a smirk covered her face. Chuck felt a hand on his leg working it's way up.

"Sarah? What are you doing?"

"Being handsy," she said softly, with a salacious grin on her face.

"I love you."

"I love you, Chuck," she replied, as she bent down to kiss him. "I think it's nap time again."

"We must get our rest," Chuck replied, his lips an inch from hers.

"Chuck, shut up," she said. He did.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	13. Ch 13, Eligible Bachelor

A/N: Hi, so there is a point in this chapter where I have to figure out how much time a flight takes, time zones, and I swear a north-bound swallow made it into the equation at some point. I have many degrees, none in math, so if I screw up the time, I don't care. I tried, I tried really, really hard. Also I was inspired by Thin Ice, which is nothing new because Steampunk . Chuckster is ALWAYS inspiring me. Thanks to Zettel and Angelgurl0 for the double beta! I give you Pros and Cons Ch 13, Eligible Bachelor

A/N 2: Today is one year since I first published here. Chuck vs the Nanny…eh..(I still need to finish remastering that), and it took me 3 good months to post that fic. True to form I had a crazy dream last night about another fic so I jotted it all down, ran it by some people, and it is in the pile of later…(behind V2 and Season 3 Bartowskified) thank you one and all for supporting me this last year. I can't tell you what it means. Let's have fun, Ch 13, Eligible Bachelor

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and I almost feel sorry for Jill….no, I don't.

* * *

"You are the most unprofessional people I have ever worked with in my entire life!" Jill screamed at Chuck and his crew.

"If you don't like how we do things you can get the hell out of here!" Chuck screamed right back. Ellie got in between the two of them. She might have pushed Jill back a little harder than necessary. Sarah was smirking and Ellie was trying not to grin from seeing the smirk.

"Christ, all of you cut it out!" Casey bellowed. "Jill, we did exactly what we promised; the artifact wasn't here. Now, why don't you let us debrief and we'll meet back at Carmichael Solutions in a few days." She stared bullets at him, but he stared right back and she quickly realized she wasn't out-staring John Casey. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door. He turned back around, proud of himself. "Did you get it?"

"Please, it's me," Anna said. "We got all her contacts and are tracing them now. She had a minimum of seven suspected members of the Ring talk to her tonight. Plus she had conversations with several other questionable people. We hit gold. If we don't find that artifact, this alone will be worth it as far as the NSA is concerned."

Casey nodded, pleased. He turned to Chuck and Sarah who were both grinning. The grins fell off of their faces as Casey glared at them. "Why did you repel down?"

Sarah gulped. "Because I'm not going to let him go somewhere like that by himself!" She stood up straight but it was obvious she was a little nervous.

Casey turned to Chuck. "And, YOU!" Chuck gulped. "You went and repelled down upside-down."

"You have to admit the Spider-Man kiss was pretty cool," Bryce said, grinning. Chuck nodded his thanks, but the grin fell off of Bryce's face as Casey growled at him.

"Why the hell was she naked?" Casey asked.

"Because Chuck was doing his job, getting the part while she was in the shower. I hit the guard in the back of the neck with the gun, taking him out, and when I came in, she had Chuck wrapped in one arm with the gun trained on him." Sarah was getting tired of the questions.

"I thought the 'Put some clothes on, Bitch,' was a nice touch," Anna added.

"For the record, I really didn't notice that she was naked until Sarah asked me and I realized her plan." Everyone looked at Chuck. No one believed him.

"We're dating, Chuck; you're not dead, we're dating," Sarah said.

"Really? Dating?" Ellie asked, vibrating, her voice turning vibrato, gaining in pitch.

"Please, Ellie, no," Chuck begged.

"Dating?" she squealed to Sarah. Sarah nodded,grinned.

"Exclusively," she said beaming and turning to Chuck, who quickly nodded his happy agreement.

Casey looked from Chuck to Sarah. "So let me get this straight, you two lovebirds flew in there, got the tech, watched each others backs, and got out?"

"Add in theSpider-Man kiss," Anna added. Casey looked at her, shook his head, and returned to Chuck and Sarah.

"Yes, Casey," Chuck and Sarah admitted in unison..

Casey smiled. "Well done," he said, turned and headed toward the door. "Everyone pack up, we're heading home ASAP!"

"Just wait a damn minute, Casey," Zondra ordered. Casey turned. "We can't leave, we have a line we just introduced in this show. It's important to us and it helps establish a cover when we need it." Sarah looked torn. "No, girl, you go and watch your man, he needs you, we got this and we'll talk when the two of us get home."

"I could stay behind," Bryce offered.

Casey nodded. "I like it. Everyone else pack up!"

-ooooo-

"Uh, Chuck, we may have a problem." Chuck turned to Sarah. Everyone had begun to split up to leave, leaving the two of them alone. It was 3 AMish, Chuck thought. He was pretty sure it was. There was a flight, and time zone differences, but all he knew is it was dark, and he had slept on the plane and he was awake now. He didn't know what could be such a big deal at 3 AMish. "Did you agree to be on a TV show starring LA's most eligible bachelors?"

Chuck's eyebrows shot up and he winced. "Uh-oh," he muttered. Sarah giggled behind her hand.

"I thought you weren't dating, Chuck," she said emphasizing the "k", and dropping her hand. "What happened to not seeing anyone?"

Chuck scratched the back of his head, cornered. "Uh, Ellie." Chuck dropped his head. "Sarah, I've told you the truth, I promise I'm not out looking for a date. I'll cancel."

"Hey, calm down, Bartowski, I'm just teasing." Chuck took a deep breath. "So, if you're not looking, why are you going on, other than because Ellie asked you to."

"Asked?" Chuck began to laugh. "Ask?" He laughed harder. He tried to catch his breath. "Sarah, Ellie does not just ask you to do something. I call her Hurricane Ellie for a reason, she brings the wind and the rain, brings everything down on top of you...until you snap." Chuck actually snapped his fingers as a sound-effect. Sarah giggled. Chuck rolled his eyes. "It is for the company."

"Than we better get to the studio, because you have to be in make-up soon." Chuck groaned. "Think how happy Ellie will be."

"Think how unnecessary this is. I have a girlfriend."

She gave him a peck on the lips and led him to the car. "Don't you forget it either, Buster."

-ooooo-

Sarah stood out off to the side. This was big for the company. Sure they already made a ton of money, but getting this piece out there, showing all the good they were doing was important to Chuck. She kidded him about looking for a date, but she stopped quickly because she saw something on his face that said what they had wasn't to be joked about. She was afraid he was going to do something stupid. The piece on the company ended, which Sarah couldn't have been prouder of, and the interview began. Sarah could see his hands fidgeting. She knew his palms were sweating.

Victoria Dunwoody turned to Chuck. "So, Chuck, you okay? You look nervous." Chuck had on a three piece linen suit. It was a light grey three-piece suit, with the jacket unbuttoned allowing the vest and his lavender dress shirt to show through. He had on a dark purple tie, and Sarah had to admit he looked GOOD. Sarah's pulse responded.

"I want to thank you for having me here, Victoria, but it turns out that I'm here under false pretenses, and I feel a bit guilty about that. My...uh, situation has changed."

Victoria looked around at her studio audience, exaggerated surprise on her face. "Chuck, did you go an get married and not tell anyone about it?" The studio audience laughed. Chuck did too, but nervously.

"No, but I am seeing someone." He paused. "Exclusively." The audience murmured. "It's new, but then again, it's not." He shrugged. "It's complicated."

Victoria looked pleased. "Chuck, that's great! Many have wondered why a guy as great as you didn't have someone special. You've not been a player, you've not been trouble. In fact, some would say you're...almost too good to be true." During Victoria's slight pause, a picture went up of him and Sarah together at the party in Milan.

Chuck shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Sorry, to spring this on you, but an old friend of yours from college, one I hear you're working with currently, Jill Roberts, sent us this." Chuck's lips tightened. "She gave us a name of your mystery woman, but it's like she just appeared out of thin air." Victoria waved her hand like a magician performing a trick.

Chuck hadn't anticipated this. He hadn't considered what would happen when the paparazzi found out about Sarah and then began digging around. He looked over at her behind the curtain, and she gave him a wide, encouraging smile. She pointed at him, and then at herself. You and me, that's all that matters. Victoria followed his glance. "Is that her?"

"I fear we're really messing up the most eligible bachelor thing you have going on," Chuck said, trying to stop the madness or slow it. Sarah mouthed "the truth". Chuck sat there a second, undecided. "Look, if I talk about her, can we leave her alone? Unless she wants to come onstage?" Sarah quickly shook her head no.

"If that's what you want," Victoria said, sugarysweet. Chuck's trouble-meter went off. This was about to go south. "Now, you know Jill, the kidder." Chuck's heart sunk. He knew what was coming. "She confided that your girlfriend, that's what she is, right?" Chuck nodded. "She confided that she used to be in jail." Victoria smile got more sugary. Chuck looked at Sarah, who grinned calmly and nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Jill told you that? Hmm. I mean it's true." The audience gasped. "Her father was a con artist and that's the life that she was raised in, that's what she knew. Sarah approached a friend and I back at Stanford to run a con on him, but instead she didn't because she met me. At the time I was supposedly dating Jill."

"You don't know if you were dating Jill or not?" Victoria was getting sucked in. She was now on Chuck's script and not her own. Sarah grinned.

"Oh, no, I know that I was, however, Jill didn't seem to get that as she was...um...entertaining other men." The audience gasped. Chuck gave them a minute. "In fact, Sarah saw that I was hurting because of Jill constantly canceling dates, from her being distant, and she did something. Something unselfish, and selfishly I blamed her and my friend for trying to hurt me. She proved Jill was cheating on me." The entire audience gasped again. Victoria was stunned. "I blamed Sarah for trying to sabotage me. And maybe she did." Sarah's eyes got wide from shock, but Chuck's softened. "Because even if I couldn't admit it, I was falling in love with her and she was falling in love with me, and maybe she caught Jill so she could have me...and I could have her. So we could have each other." Chuck shrugged gently. He could hear people sniffling. "As I slowly began to put my life back together, Jill collected evidence against Sarah and her father, and Sarah was arrested in front of me." Chuck glanced down as the audience murmured.

"So you waited for her?" Chuck looked up at Victoria. "You waited all that time for her?" Victoria was fully invested now.

"No," Chuck admitted. "I was scared to get hurt. My parents left me, Jill left me, and Sarah, she did too. No fault of her own, but she was arrested, and I was scared too live." He looked at Sarah and his smile began to grow. "But now I'm scared to not have her in my life. To not get a chance everyday to tell her I love her. To not wake up and see her or to not see her right before I close my eyes." Tears pooled in Sarah's eyes. Chuck turned to Victoria. "I said I was coming her under false pretenses and I wasn't kidding. I'm not married, but I'm the closest thing to it." The entire audience stood and applauded.

At home Jill threw her coffee mug at the TV, smashing both items. Bernie looked at her. "I'm going to break them up, Bernie, If it's the last thing I do! It's clear I hurt him more than I realize and can't win him back, but I break them up, we get that artifact back, and I'll move up in the Ring."

Bernie sat there a second. "Why you gotta break them up?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Because she doesn't deserve him. I'll tear him down, and then he'll want me. That will work." She thought for a second. "I know Chuck and that woman has no clue what makes him happy."

"He looks pretty happy to me."

"Don't be a dolt, Bernie. He's with her because of her looks, it's obvious. What we need is someone to appeal to the nerd in Chuck." She though and grinned. "She went after Bryce originally so it's obvious she like a good looking guy. I know just the couple. The Seduction Specialists." The way she said it, it was like she expected creepy music to play in the background.

"The who?"

She glared at Bernie. "The Seduction Specialists. They'll swoop in, make those two realize they can do better, hopefully one of them will sleep with one of the specialists, because that seems to bother those two, and then it will be over. They'll be over. They'll break up, I'll win, and Sarah Walker will be right back where she belongs."

"I don't know about this."

"Uncle Bernie, I think your village lost their idiot when you moved away." Bernie tried to do the math and realize she was insulting him.

"That's real love," Bernie said, looking back at the ruined tv, and standing up to his niece.

"What the hell would you know about real love? I am going to crush Sarah Walker and make her rue the day she ever met me." With that bit of melodrama out of the way, she stood and stormed out.

"I'd bet on her before I bet on you," Bernie mumbled to himself.

-ooooo-

Chuck sat in his dressing room chair after the interview. Between the flight, the time zone changes, and the interview he was whipped. His suit coat was off, hanging on the chair, tie loosened, top button undone, and sleeves rolled up. He didn't like what he just did, but Sarah had told him too, giving him the chance to fire back at Jill. This was going to get worse before it got better, but he found he didn't care. He had Sarah. She loved him and he loved her, and all those months apart had changed nothing. They were together, just the thought of that brought a peace over him he didn't know if he had felt since his parents left. He trusted her. He trusted her with his heart and that was something he hadn't been sure he could ever do again. The knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Come in." The door opened and there stood Victoria Dunwoody, looking embarrassed. She came in and shut the door.

"I owe you, Ellie, and Sarah a huge apology." She shook her head and sat down on the couch in the room across from him. "I thought Jill was just messing with you, I thought it was all just a joke, and then I find out I've basically been used to further Jill's agenda against you. Why are you working with her?"

Chuck knew the answer but he couldn't tell her the whole truth. Victoria would have it on air in fifteen minutes. Instead, he gave his patented answer. "When you say everyone deserves a second chance, you have to give it, no matter how much it hurts you."

"Chuck, she doesn't deserve any more chances!"

"Either she's going to change, or I'm giving her enough rope to hang herself." That was the absolute truth, although Chuck really expected Jill to hang herself. "I'm not mad, Victoria, it's what Jill does. She's good at it. She's had years to practice to become who she is today." He thought for a second. "No, she's had years to practice to work on this cover she has cultivated for the public. You probably saw the real Jill Roberts today, and that's a shame. She could have been someone special." Victoria stood up, and patted his arm.

"You're a good guy, Chuck Bartowski, and it's clear that Sarah makes you quite happy. I'm in your corner."

"Thanks," he said as she left. He spun back around slowly in his chair and he heard the door open. He made a complete turn and saw Sarah leaned against the door, a coy look on her face. He heard a click behind her.

"Nope, don't you move from that chair." Chuck froze. She was scanning him from top to bottom . "Stand up," she said softly. "We need to have a talk, Bartowski. You don't get to go on TV and talk about me like that, and then be alone in this dressing room looking like that…." Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip. She walked toward him….no, she didn't…she stalked him. He gulped, but he didn't move. Why would he move? In fact, a smile ghosted his lips, one of confidence..oh, she liked that. "Chuck, we are going to do something in here, right now."

"Sarah," he said. There was something in his voice that made her heart swell. It made her feel things all over. Good Lord the things he was doing to her shouldn't be legal by law. "There's something I need to know." She swallowed. She tell him any damn thing he needed to know right then and there. "This vest," he said, looking down. "While I like it…are there too many buttons?" Oh, he was gonna pay.

"Bartowski," she said huskily. His eyes turned a little dark with that and the heat seemed to flame up in her. She looked around him and saw the chair. That would do. Nicely. "You let me worry about those buttons. You get any chance to wear that, you do it. Trust me, it'll be worth it. Later, if not sooner."

"Sarah, you're not thinking of us having sex right here are you?"

"Chuck, I'm not thinking about it, it's happening. Already started." She pushed him down into the chair and then climbed aboard his lap.

"But all of these buttons," he protested, a smirk returning to his face. She grabbed his belt and pulled him close, his lips inches from hers.

"Who says we need to remove the vest?" she asked, undoing his pants. "Maybe I want it to stay on."

Victoria walked Ellie towards Chuck's dressing room door. "Ellie, I can't apologize enough."

"Don't be silly, Jill got all of us to fall for her games over the years, I know you didn't mean anything by it." Ellie grabbed the door, and it wouldn't open. "Would you unlock it for me?" Victoria raised an eyebrow. "He's just changing, he won't be naked. Besides, he's my brother and I raised him. Nothing new for me to see." Victoria unlocked the door, gave Ellie a hug and headed off. Ellie opened the door and stepped in. It took her a second. Why was Chuck in the chair and Sarah...? "OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" she put her fists over her eyes and screamed as she bolted blindly out of the door. Laughter trailed her.

"I guess we're even for the bathroom incident," she heard Chuck yell. Ellie took her fist from her eyes and blushed furiously, but she was secretly thrilled. Her brother had finally found the right one. A while later the door opened and the two, looking extremely flushed, and a little embarrassed stepped out. Ellie grabbed Sarah and hugged her.

"Told you, you were gonna be my sister." Chuck started to open his mouth. "Shut up, Chuck, let me have this." He was quiet. He was also thinking she was right.

* * *

A/N: So I realized something writing this fic. I got trapped by it. The will they/won't they. I'll never do anything like this again, and I think with this chapter, and maybe even the last, you can see the tone has changed. I wrote those first 12 chapters over a week. I've written nothing for nearly three weeks until this chapter, because I didn't know how to go forward with that tone, hence the change in the tone. So going forward its more hilarity, more of a caper, more of Charah, more fun. Hoped you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	14. Ch 14, Never Try to Con a Con

A/N: Hey, everyone so a couple of things, one, this is the next to last chapter of this fic. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna come back to this world down the road. I like it way too much and didn't get a chance to really play in it since I was so involved in the back story. Number 2…I'm going to put a couple of fics on "Fall Hiatus." I go into more detail on my author page, but those stories are NOT dead. The three are Casey & Walker, Buy More High, and Chuck V2. As soon as I can, I will tell you the new project I'm involved with, but it's gonna be a bit. We have to make sure it does come to light first and that requires some prework. So I'll probably be posting only a couple times a week for a bit, again I apologize but if this works out….I've already said too much. Get ready, I give you Pros and Cons Ch 14, Never Try to Con a Con

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and seriously…couldn't they have given Hannah a last name?!

* * *

"You look lovely in that dress tonight," the tall dark haired man in the suit said to Sarah. "You look amazing in red."

Sarah murmured a thanks, while she ignored her date as she listened to the voice in her ear. She didn't want her date to see her smiling. The voice continued on. "I mean tell me why would you ever take a job that keeps you away from the person you love or risks that relationship."

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" the female voice on the other end countered.

She could see in her mind's him make a face of disbelief. "Are you kidding me, there is no way I'd ever do anything to lose what I have with Sarah."

"But she's nothing like you. She's into so many other things that you aren't, and she knows nothing about that stuff that interests you."

"But she does," the male voice countered confusing Sarah. "Because she interests me, and no one knows Sarah Walker better than herself."

"You can't believe it's real." Sarah stiffened at that. "You know it has to be a con, right? Sure a long con, and maybe not what she originally was after, but a con nonetheless."

"Hannah, she can have every freaking dime I ever make, Sarah Walker is my life, and I love her, the same way you love Daniel, and you hate the idea that he's going to try and sleep with Sarah. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Good boy, Chuck," Sarah murmured to herself, he was doing his job, and now it was time to do hers.

 **-ooooo-**

A week earlier.

"Good work, Team." General Beckman looked very pleased on the monitor. "Now, for the next part of the plan, you will go to a museum…"

"Excuse me, General," Chuck said, cutting in. "I believe you have skipped a step." The General looked confused. "Sarah's dad."

"We are working on that, Chuck," the General said like it was over. Chuck nodded, turned, and walked out of the room, with Sarah following after him. "What was that?"

"That was Chuck's negotiating technique," Casey said. "I suspect he and Walker are about to go mix their chocolate and peanut butter. That is if his sister doesn't walk in on them."

Ellie rolled her eyes and fluttered an eyelid all at the same time. "I'm not going anywhere near those two. I can never unsee what I saw."

"It's obviously Chuck's fault for not putting a sock on the door," Bryce ribbed.

"You'd think Walker has a thing for people walking in on her," Carina smirked. Bryce turned red as Carina appeared quite proud of herself.

"If we could talk about anything but my brother's sex life, that would be great." Everyone was smiling at Ellie. "General, he's gotten a little confidence about him the past few days and I don't think he's going to back down on this one."

Carina grinned and couldn't let this one slide. "Just tell it like it is, Ellie, Chuckles got his mojo back and Blondie's the one giving it to him…and him to her."

"Ugh," Casey grunted. "Graphic reenactments aside, they're right, General. Nothing short of Jack Burton is going to make those two happy."

"Well," Carina began. Casey shuddered and walked out. The general frowned, and cut the feed.

 **-ooooo-**

"Have I mentioned I was an idiot lately?"

Sarah sat up and gave Chuck a questioning look.

"For thinking you couldn't love me." She narrowed her eyes, thought about it, nodded reluctantly and snuggled back against him.

They had been laying in their bed in their room, waiting for someone to yell about what they had done. However, no one showed up, and when they left their room, the house was empty. They had dinner, waited around for a while for someone show back up. No one did, and eventually they went back to bed. Chuck had been contemplating taking the day off and just staying home with Sarah. He currently had his arm around, her, rubbing her shoulder as she cuddled into him.

"Careful how you talk about my nerd." Chuck heard the warning in her voice and grinned.

Since they had gotten back from the "Ellie Incident" at the studio, Sarah had moved into his room, and they weren't even trying to play it cool. There had been too much lost time, too much confusion over who they were to each other, and too much general drama. They were going forward, together, and anyone who had a problem with it, could deal with it. It had been like a breath of fresh air for both of them. A knock on the door made both of them slightly groan. "Come in!"

The door opened and Jack Burton peaked his head in. "I really don't need to see you two…well…you know." Sarah's mouth was opened, and she was speechless.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, apparently you two pulled a little stunt and got me out." Sarah glanced at Chuck, who shrugged. "I see you two have figured some things out." Sarah nodded. "It's about damn time." Sarah got out of bed, and went over to her dad. She stopped right in front of him. "I have been the god-awfullest father in the history of fathers, but I'm hoping we can work on that. No more cons, darlin'…well." He got a grin on his face. "Except what we're doing to Jill Roberts." Sarah nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Missed you, darlin'."

"Missed you," she whispered.

"Me too," Chuck called from the bed.

Jack released Sarah and stared at him. "You better treat her right."

"He does, Dad."

Jack grinned. "I know, I just enjoy scaring the schnook."

 **-ooooo-**

The team found themselves in the conference room yet again with Jill and her uncle Bernie. Bernie seems as excited to be there as they did. Jill had a smile on her face that made Chuck cautious. He glanced at Sarah; the look on her face mirrored his feelings. He grinned at her. The wink she gave him in return said it would be fine, they had it. They had basically had a conversation without saying a word, and when they turned toward Jill, it was clear she was upset at how in tune they were with each other.

"I don't know if you can handle this next assignment," Jill began. "Don't go getting mad at me. I can get two people in, but what I can also do is get two bachelors in that will be bid on. I can fix the silent auction where Sarah and Hannah can win the bid for Chuck and Daniel Shaw." Chuck's hand shot up. Jill rolled her eyes. "Yes, Chuck?"

"Why do we need Hannah and Daniel Shaw, and what is Hannah's last name?"

"Because, Chuck," she began patronizingly. "Four people are better than two, and if something goes wrong I have a backup team inside. I don't know what Hannah's last name is." Chuck's hand went back up. She nearly gave herself a concussion rolling her eyes this time. "WHAT?"

"Why not Carina and Bryce, and who hires someone without knowing her last name?"

"Because I said so and because she's like Cher, or Madonna, or Sting." Chuck's hand went back up. "WHAT!"

"I don't like your plan, and you left out Gollum."

"I don't care," and with that she stormed out. Bernie looked at Chuck and Sarah, grinned at them, and left.

"'Sting' made me think of Bilbo and then I thought of Gollum," Chuck explained to no one in particular.

Bryce leaned across the table. "Beckman?"

Chuck refocused, nodded. "Beckman."

 **-ooooo-**

"Daniel Shaw and Hannah are known in the spy world as the seduction couple," Beckman began. Chuck's hand went up. "Yes, Chuck?"

"So two things, she really doesn't have a last name, and are they really a couple, couple? Because, well…I guess they don't actually do the deed."

"Do the deed," Sarah mumbled under her breath, trying not giggle.

Jack shook his head and leaned in toward his daughter. "This guy? Seriously?" She turned toward her father with a smirk on her face. He shrugged and pulled back. When she turned and she couldn't see him he grinned, happy.

Beckman took a deep breath. "Mr. Bartowski, in cases of my agents you would be correct. There are those that might, 'do the deed' as you say, but that is their choice. However, these two are known for seducing their target for the sole purpose of getting blackmail material, or splitting up couples."

Chuck's brow furrowed. "Why them for this mission then?" Jack gave him a look but Chuck wasn't paying attention. Sarah turned to her father, grinning. Jack shook his head.

"Uh, Chuck, buddy," Bryce began as gently as he could. "Who here does Jill have an issue with?"

"Oh, Sarah, but how would Jill go about it? Sarah and I are going to the party together."

Jack sighed. "May I?" The General nodded, knowing this was going to be good. "Listen closely. Jill is going to switch the bids. Hannah, with no last name, we know," Jack quickly added before Chuck could comment. "She will be your date, and Daniel and Sarah will be the other couple."

Chuck grinned and turned toward Beckman. "They are a couple, correct?" Beckman nodded. Chuck turned to Sarah, a grin covering his face.

"Oh, Chuck, tell me you're not going to," Sarah said, a satisfied smirk covering her face.

Bryce came over, and clapped his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "You are the only person I know that could pull this off. But if you don't…"

"I've waited for Sarah for what feels like forever, Hannah nolastname can do whatever she wants, and it isn't going to phase me in the least."

"And Shaw?" Bryce asked Sarah, his eyebrow raised.

"I mean if you go for that," Sarah said shrugging.

"Exactly!" Chuck said, and then he thought about it. The smile fell from his face and Sarah and Bryce were laughing. "Hey!"

 **-ooooo-**

Jack was standing looking at the readout of the museum's blueprints, studying everything. Morgan handed him a folder with more specifics to study.

"Think you can handle this high-tech stuff?" Jack spun toward Anna who was working on her keyboard

"Think you can hack that computer system and get the doors open for Carina?"

Anna laughed at Jack. "You're worried."

Morgan scoffed. "Jack isn't worried." He turned to Jack. "Right?"

Jack put his hands in his pockets, and rocked back on his heels. "Not for the reasons you think." Jack pressed his lips together. "If I hadn't been stupid those two would have been together a long time ago. Now I'm worried too much time has passed."

"They're together," Anna said. Jack gave her a look and lifted his eyebrows once. "Oh, you mean married and together forever and ever." Jack gave a slow nod, his lips pressed together. "So, you're out of the slammer, what's the plan, because you have a plan, and Casey's in on it." Jack looked at her in surprise. "Let's just say I take care of Casey's phone at all times and sometimes he records things he doesn't know."

Morgan gave Anna a look. "Sometimes?" She shrugged.

Jack was laughing at the exchange. "How would he feel about that?"

"He'd probably grunt approvingly at me."

Jack threw his head back, laughed, and clapped his hands together. "Why do I think the three of us could team up and do some real damage?" She pointed to the headset, and he pulled down the mike. The camera feeds all popped up on the monitors. "Okay, Charlie, I see you, and Angel, I see you. Scratch your face if you can hear me." They both scratched their faces. "Now, you need to act mad, but not too mad, when you find out about the mix up." Sarah gave a slight head nod. "Charlie, pretend Sarah scratched your favorite space movie thingy." Chuck's eyes grew wide and Sarah tried to keep from snickering. "And here she goes, oh she's not even trying to hide what she's doing. Nice acting Charlie, you too Angel. Now keep them occupied while we run the sub-mission. Cop Face?" A grunt was heard. "Good I see you and I assume by that grunt you heard me." Casey nodded. "You're our eyes, if I miss something you let Red and Pretty Boy know if someone's coming. The vase is your target."

Anna muted her headset. "Do we have a backup plan if this goes wrong?"

Jack turned to her, grinned, and winked. "Does run like hell count?" In the monitor Sarah giggled, knowing what her dad was talking about. Chuck looked very concerned. "Don't worry, Charlie, my girl will save you." Chuck grinned. Jack turned to Anna and this time hit the mute button. "He's really okay with that isn't he?"

Morgan laughed and waved his hand. "Are you kidding me, he'd gladly let her do whatever she wants to him however." Anna and Jack turned toward Morgan. He thought for a second. "You know even as bad as it sounds I don't know that I'm wrong." Chuck had his eyes closed on the monitor and Sarah was trying to stop a laugh.

"Jack, I'm muting Morgan's mike."

Jack nodded. "Good call, Anna, good call."

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah was trying not to groan in frustration. Daniel was about as charming as a chainsaw. "Can you stop for a second? It's really not working."

He looked surprised. "What's not working?"

She made an open hand circling gesture in his direction. "Any of this. At all. None of it. And besides, we both know you're here for the money, it has nothing to do with me or Chuck." Daniel tried to speak. "Shh, don't. Listen we both know you like Hannah with no last name." God, Chuck was rubbing off on her. She grinned at that thought. "Listen, you're in love with Hannah, screw the 'like' part, and this is killing you."

"You have no idea," he gushed out. Oh great, what had she done?

Chuck was making headway with Hannah with no name. But they had come to a sticking point. She had made a decision and he was having trouble talking her out of it. "Listen, Chuck, he deserves to know my last name."

"I mean I agree, but while your name is important, it's not. Whatever it is he calls you, that doesn't matter, what matters is he knows you. A name, is just that, something used to get someone's attention. I mean take Sarah, that's not her original name, but does it matter, no, because I know her. The person, do you understand?"

"But no one else knows it."

"And while that's huge it's not the end of the world. I know people that give each other nicknames and never call each other anything else but that."

"I'm going over there to tell him." She walked toward Daniel.

Chuck watched her go, and Sarah started walking toward him, grinning.

"So, Chuck you think names don't really matter that much?" The grin on her face was making his knees weak.

"Sure don't, Sarah. Because I know the person that you are, inside. And she is amazing, and wonderful, and I thank God every morning I wake up and see her."

"Schnook, you do realize this is an open channel? By the way you're turning red, I'm guessing no. What was her last name, out of curiosity?"

"I think she said Sam, but I wasn't sure."

 **-ooooo-**

"Good job team, the serum retrieved from the vase by Carina is extremely dangerous, so thank you for using proper care." She closed her eyes in sheer frustration when she saw Chuck's hand raised. "Yes, Chuck?" she asked tightly.

"Is it something top secret, that can target someone DNA and then a weapon can be fired at them from thousands of miles away?"

Beckman looked at him like the village had just lost their idiot. "No, it's a fear gas, made by a scientist." She stared at the raised hand for a minute. "Mr. Larkin," she said through a strained voice.

"Any chance his name is Jonathan Crane?"

Beckman pinched the bridge of her nose. She studied them for a minute. Chuck, Bryce, and Morgan were all waiting expectantly.

"The scientist's last name is Jonathan," she finally said. All three jumped and yelled.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" Morgan shouted. He turned to Chuck. "Dude, we've got our Scarecrow! That means you are Batman, which makes, Bryce Dick Grayson, and that makes Carina…." All three men turned toward her. She looked at them a little worried.

"Batgirl," they all three said at once.

"How did we miss it, with the red hair?" Bryce asked.

"I really thought Catwoman," Morgan added.

"Because I'm slinky, Morgan?" Carina asked with a wink.

"No, because of the whips," Morgan replied.

Chuck and Sarah's eyes both got wide. "Welp, I think we need to move on," Chuck insisted.

"Agreed," Beckman said, shaking her head. "Mr. Burton, what is next?"

"Volkoff Industries. The Russia branch." Everyone groaned. "What?"

"Casey will try and shoot everyone," Chuck explained. "Carina and Zondra will try to out-drink each other in Vodka."

"You should try Polish Vodka instead, it's better," Sarah said turning to the two ladies.

"Huh," Chuck muttered and then shook his head. "Also, it's cold. Very cold. Morgan will probably get a runny nose, cold."

"I do get runny noses," Morgan added.

"Team, you have hurt the Ring, if you complete this part it could easily be the tipping point in this war." Beckman grinned. "Plus, they are getting quite upset with Jill."

"That's a damn shame," Sarah mumbled.

"General, what about Hannah Sam and Daniel Shaw?" Chuck was grinning as he asked. Beckman rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"They have retired Mr. Bartowski. Probably because of your team."

"What can I say, General, love wins."

"I'm well aware," and with that she cut the feed. Everyone began to file out and Jack came over to Chuck and Sarah.

"You kids sure you don't mind if I stay here tonight?" Sarah smirked. "And I would like to thank you for the bedroom the furthest from your bedroom." Sarah grabbed her dad and hugged him. "Missed you too, Darlin'" he said softly. She released him, he nodded and backed away. She watched him leave the room.

She glanced at Chuck and grinned. "You know I've gotten a sister out of this and you're getting a dad." She kissed him on the cheek as he stood there grinning. He thought about what she said.

"A DAD?!"

* * *

A/N: Next, the finale, and it's a good one. It could only be called one thing…From Russia with Love. Hoped you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


	15. Ch 15, From Russia With Love

A/N 1: So I guess the secret is out. If you haven't and would like, please visit Steampunk . Chuckster's fic, Chuck Versus The Nerds Rewrite. It is a collaboration of her and myself. We are working on this slowly, but it came about after months of saying, this is what I'd do here. We're approaching it as we're the writers of the show so you know what that means…She's going to have to keep me from getting them together by episode 2. (Ain't no damn way we're waiting 2 1/2 seasons!) Check it out, we're having a blast doing it, and if you'll noticed we're starting with Molly.

A/N 2: This was never meant to be a long fic. It never fails, I get to a certain point and I realize I have told the story and to string it along would feel just like that, stringing it along. (And it's not like I don't have anything else to write!) I do feel like it's a world we could come back to at some point, and perhaps we will…after I write all of these season fics people seem to want. (Seriously, I'm writing season 3!) There is only ONE title that I can give this chapter. A former Bond, a spy mission, and Russia? What else can I call it? I give you Pros and Cons Ch 15, From Russia with Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I'm trying to...really bad.

* * *

"Can I have that shaken…not stirred?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at Chuck and grinned good-naturedly. As the waitress walked away, Sarah leaned forward. "Bartowski, should you be doing a James Bond impersonation when you're doing an actual spy mission and on the enemy's home turf?"

Chuck look affronted. "My dear lady, it's Walker, Chuck Walker." The grin on his face was eclipsed by the one on Sarah's.

"Chuck, are you trying to say something?"

He shrugged. "What could I possibly be saying?"

"That you want to get married."

Chuck gave her an amused smile. "I think you're hearing what you want," he said, taking a drink. "But you should know I have no problem taking your last name." She laughed out loud.

"Eh, no need, you can keep yours," she said with a small wave of her hand. She studied him a second. "Bartowski, I'm impressed." He lifted his eyebrows in question. "I've teased you about marriage," Sarah observed, "and you didn't back down or get scared."

Chuck leaned forward taking her hand. "Why would I be scared to spend the rest of my life with you? I've spent most of my life without you and I know what a crapfest that turned into. Sarah, I'm not going anywhere, so marriage, no marriage, whatever you want, I'm here, forever." She blinked back immediate tears. "I mean if you want to make it official…." He trailed off.

"Dad?" Sarah asked, looking up at Jack. He pushed a gun against Chuck's back. A crowd of unsavory types were circled him.

"Sorry, kid," he said with a shrug. "I really didn't think the schnook had it in him." One of the unsavories put a bag over Chuck's head. Sarah watched, her tears running from her eyes. "Trust me, you're not built for that life, kid." Sarah shook her head in response.

"I'm marrying him. Period."

"Yeah!" came Chuck's muffled response from the bag.

"I don't think she's asking you, Schnook."

"Yes, I am. Chuck, will you marry me?"

"Absolutely!" Another muffled response, but unmistakable.

"Shame he won't live long enough," Jack commented as a bag was put over Sarah's head. They stood the two up, and began to zip tie their wrists behind their bag. Sarah was struggling against the goons, and Jack stepped in before someone got hurt. "Darlin', calm down, it's me. You're gonna be okay."

"I'll never forgive you for this." They led the two off as Jack stood there watching.

"I'll never forgive myself," he responded.

 **-ooooo-**

A week earlier.

The screen flipped on and the two small women stared at each other, neither blinking.

"General," Anna greeted Beckman with a smirk. "Have your techs confirmed what I sent you?"

"Miss Wu, if you ever decide to join the NSA, there is a spot here for you." Beckman took off her glasses. "The worm you have created has been spreading itself from one phone to another, and we are building cases against these Ring agents one after another."

"General, we originally were told there were four addresses we needed to look into."

Beckman looked a little uncomfortable. "Ahem, yes, well, to put it delicately, the situation in Marrakesh, Morocco...Fatima Tazi...has already been, uh…"

"Infiltrated?" Anna offered, a smirk on her face.

Beckman pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed with her whole body. "You know about Roan Montgomery."

"We've provided backup one evening as overwatch. For an older gentleman he has a certain, shall we say, Jena se qu'à?"

"I am aware," Beckman grumbled. She paused for a moment, then continued. "He has taken the mint out of commission, before the counterfeit bills can flood the market. Frankly, I'm questioning the need of this last mission."

"We have the bullets, and the fear toxin, so who needs the weapon itself?"

"Exactly."

"General, if I may, this mission is about so much more for us, and we have the opportunity to get Jill into even more hot water with the Ring, something all of us are on board for."

Beckman nodded. "You are a family there, aren't you." It wasn't a question, and Anna knew it. "Roan has been captured, I think your team can get him back. I believe he's in Russia with Volkoff."

"So you need our help. So maybe you could help us?"

Beckman narrowed her eyes. "So what is the sub-mission?"

Anna grinned. "Any idea how to make Jill even madder?" Beckman had a grin of her own.

 **-ooooo-**

Bernie was grocery shopping, glad to be away from his niece. She might be family but he had had enough of her.

He found his favorite frozen pizza and smiled. He didn't have time to make one from scratch, so this would have to do. Looking at the box, he stood still, the freezer case door open, cold air rushing out. He didn't know who came up with the idea of the pizzadilla, a quesadilla and pizza magically combined into one, but he thought they deserved a medal. Bernie shut the freezer case door and a man stood in front of him. Magically.

"Bernie, how'd you like to make some money?" Bernie grinned. "I happen to know how to find a certain artifact, but I'd like not to involve our families." Bernie gave the man a strange look. "You know, your niece and my daughter." Bernie smiled at Jack. Money and no Jill? It was like magic.

"I think as two businessmen, we can figure something out."

 **-ooooo-**

Now

Jack removed the bag from Chuck's head. He was tied to a chair, back-to-back with Sarah. Jack disappeared from sight, but Chuck guessed from the noises he heard that he was removing the bag from Sarah's head.

Chuck turned his head and saw an older man in a tuxedo, strapped to some contraption. He heard a slow clap, and looked forward and saw an older, distinguished gentleman, slightly graying. Chuck would have guessed that in another lifetime he was a James Bond type, but he was pretty sure the gentleman was the Bond bad guy in this scenario.

"Chuck Bartowski," the man said in what was approaching in an English accent.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else," Chuck replied suavely. "The name is Walker….Chuck, Walker." Chuck narrowed his eyes, suggesting that he meant business, was a force to be reckoned with.

Volkoff stared at Chuck and then laughed uproariously. "Jack, you are right, he is something else! Now, let's go talk about my artifact." Laughter trailed the two men left as they left the room, Chuck, Sarah, and the older man remained tied up.

"Well, that was the dumbest thing I've ever seen," the older gentleman quipped.

"Oh, Roan, you've not seen anything dumb yet," Chuck replied, with a grin. "Don't underestimate me. By the way, I'm Chuck Bartowski, and the gorgeous woman about to cut me loose is Sarah Walker. You're up, Sarah."

"I don't want to."

"Sarah, we've been over this, my hair is already cut, nothing is going to change it."

"I'll do it on one condition."

"Wait, we're tied up, you're the only one that can get us out, and you're negotiating?"

"Mmhmm."

"You do know it's more blackmail than negotiation?"

"Don't care."

Chuck sighed. Roan looked on, amused. "Fine, what are your terms."

"Marry me."

"I already said I would," Chuck reminded her softly. He felt her relax behind him. "Hey, I meant it. You and me, for real, forever."

"While this may be the most touching thing I've seen in some time, do you think perhaps you two could hurry along with the rescue."

Sarah pulled her hands free. "Dad slipped me a tool when he zip tied me," Sarah replied, smirking. She cut Chuck loose, and stood in front of him, looking ruefully at his hair. "This is the worst idea ever."

"It will grow back," Chuck replied, grinning at her.

"But what do I hold onto until then?" she asked, saucily.

One of Roan's eyebrows shot up as a grin covered his face. "Well done, Charles," he murmured.

Sarah reached over and gently removed the wig of curls, and Chuck was left with his very short, yet very professional-looking hair. She reached inside the wig, removed the tape holding the tools required to pull off this job, and pulled out the two ear buds, placing one in her ear and activating it, while giving Chuck the other. She then handed Chuck the mini USB drive.

Chuck hit his ear piece. "Anna, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear boss. The server should be in the room next door."

Chuck nodded his head toward the door, and Sarah went to try the lock. It was unlocked and opened easily. She opened the door, swept it for any surprises, and return to free Roan. Chuck found the mainframe he was looking for, and unleashed the virus he created, while simultaneously, uploading all the info the NSA and CIA needed to their servers. The virus made it seem like the attack was coming from the outside, fooling Volkoff's techs.

"Anna, is Dad doing okay?" Sarah asked.

"Seems to be," Anna replied. "Jack are you in position, what's your status?"

"Anything you need me to do, Volkoff?" they heard Jack ask . There was a mumbling after that their earpieces didn't catch. Then Jack spoke again. "I'm just gonna hang out over here and watch the ships until you get that mess straightened out. That's why I do everything old school."

"He's okay," Sarah said. "'Old school' is one of our words to let each other know we're okay."

"Strikeforce is in position," Anna said. "Where are we, Chuck?"

"Two minutes top," Chuck said. He looked out the door seeing Sarah standing there. "How do you feel about the beach?"

She smiled broadly. "The one we went to when Jill started this mess and interrupted our date?" Chuck nodded. "That sounds magical."

"ELLIE, THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT GETTING MARRIED!" Anna shouted. Chuck and Sarah both grabbed their ears. The squeal was a thunderclap.

"Ellie, calm the hell down!" They heard Casey bark. "Christ, now the entire squad's ears are bleeding!"

"Finished on my end. Jack, you have five seconds to initiate a no-go." The line was quiet. "Anna, do your thing."

"You got it, Chuck." There was a pause. "Oh, and Chuck, don't let your rescuers find you in a compromising predicament."

Everyone on the line except Jack chuckled, who couldn't because of Volkoff's proximity.

"Okay, Jack, open that switched-out briefcase, hit the EMP, and hit the floor. On my mark home team, storm her house and secure Jill Roberts, away teams storm Volkoff industries and bring our guys home." "Three, two, one, MARK!"

All hell broke loose. Back home, Jill Robert's front door burst open, and the three-man team caught her in seconds. In Russia, Jack opened the briefcase he was currently carrying after switching it out with the one with the artifact. The current briefcase had an EMP. He hit the trigger, throwing the entire building into darkness. Jack dove to the ground, behind a couch, and stayed covered. Five assault teams entered Volkoff Industries, with a recovery team assisting each. The assault was quick since they were wearing night vision and quickly took out all resistance. In a matter of minutes it was over.

"Anyone hurt, Anna?"

"Few minor injuries, Boss, but no fatalities for our side. Congratulations."

"Hey, Chuck, Sarah," Bryce's voice came through the mike. "It's about damn time!"

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck and Bryce were sitting in a bar a few days later, celebrating. Bryce joked and said it was Chuck's bachelor party. He was certain Chuck was going to run off and marry Sarah first chance he got. Chuck would only chuckle, and Bryce wasn't 100% sure they hadn't gotten married already. Jack had returned the stolen artifact, and received a finder's fee…Chuck really wasn't sure how one received a finder's fee for something they stole, but he was keeping his mouth shut. Bernie stayed out of jail by cooperating and was currently telling everything his niece was involved with, with absolutely no nudging necessary from law enforcement. The CAT squad was out doing CAT squad things.

"Why can't we ever finish fries?" Bryce asked, leaning back and looking at his friend. Chuck shrugged. He had had a few drinks tonight. It had been awhile, well, if you didn't count the night he drank himself stupid over Sarah. This wasn't drinking to forget, though, this was drinking to celebrate. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, as an arm reached across him and grabbed one of his fries.

"Hi," she said, grinning. "My friends and I saw a crime being perpetrated, and we just couldn't let it happen. You're fries are getting cold." Chuck smiled and pushed the basket of fries toward her.

"Really, it was a cheesy pick-up line but if you're gonna give me fries…" Sarah popped one into her mouth.

Chuck turned toward Bryce. "Oh, it's for you." He felt the hand harden on his shoulder and he was spun back towards Sarah and right into her blue eyes.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. It's you. Always has been. I am definitely hitting on you."

"Sorry, I'm engaged." She leaned forward, kissing him soundly.

"That's the right answer," she replied with a wink. "My friends have a booth, so…"

"First off, they're OUR friends, and second, did Anna seriously track our phones?" Sarah shrugged as Chuck and Bryce went with her to the booth.

 **-ooooo-**

Jack walked to Sarah and handed her an envelope. "New ID, new bank account, 2 mil in there. You go now, you can get out of this." Sarah glared at her father, as he began to grin. He shrugged and handed her a second envelope. In it was an ID for Chuck. She noticed they had the same last name. "In case you two ever need to run." Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Seriously, Dad, we're gonna be okay. Better than okay."

"I'm just saying, you always have a choice."

Sarah pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I know, and it'll always be him."

"I know," Jack replied shrugging again. "What can I say, some things are meant to be." He stepped back and admired her. "You look beautiful, Darlin'. That fool doesn't deserve you."

"I don't deserve him, but I'm going to work every day to make us both happy, because that's the only way." Jack nodded. He heard the music start. "I think that's your song, Darlin'." He paused. "And are we sure the little bearded guy should be officiating this."

"Dad."

He put his hands up in defense. "Okay. Okay."

As he began to walk her down the aisle, Casey caught his eye and gave him a nod. Just one, but it was a respectful one, knowing what Jack had given up for these two. When Jack reached the end of the aisle, he put Sarah's hands in Chuck's He was seeing multiple daughters all at once. Something was wrong with his eyes. Who was he kidding, he was crying on his daughter's wedding day, and what father wouldn't?

 **-ooooo-**

A few days later

Chuck opened one eye and immediately looked to his right, as he did every morning. There it was. The mess of blonde hair, plastered against him and over him, a warm, comfortable weight on his right side. He gazed at the ceiling, wondering what had he done right to have such a woman in his life. He felt a hand working it's way up his chest, neck, and then face. He wouldn't call the hand loving, or playful. No, this was a hand, hunting for his open eye, and intent on closing it.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuck….go back to sleeeeeeep," she whined.

"Sorry, thinking about how good my life is."

"Mmmmmm, 's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I got lucky."

"Go back to sleep now. Get lucky later…"

"Not like that, Sarah." He tried to sound exasperated but her giggle refused to let let him even play at sounding that way. "We went through a lot."

"Mmmhmm." She lifted up her head and looked at him groggily. "You know a very, very, very, smart, sexy, nerd once told me something very important."

"Do I need to find this guy and make him quit hitting on you?"

"No, silly, it's you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Everyone deserves a second chance, and we got ours. But better than that, we didn't blow it, and we could have several different times."

"Did you say sexy?"

She bounced a shoulder. "Deal with it." She snuggled against him, her hand tracing along his body. "Hey, Chuck, you remember earlier about you getting so lucky later?"

"Yeah."

She didn't say anything, but just grinned. She waited a moment longer, then spoke. "It is later."

"Hhhh'atcha mama."

* * *

A/N: For now, we're done. We may come back to this universe. I've said that before, but this one is ripe for more adventures. Thanks for hanging out with me on this one. Hoped you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


End file.
